


Bez ľútosti

by niktoska, SeviaStark, venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Pomsta, Prvý bozk, Romantické napätie, Tretia séria AU, Zlomené srdce, Zranenie hlavnej postavy, zmienky o mučení, Štastný koniec, Žiarlivosť
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niktoska/pseuds/niktoska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeviaStark/pseuds/SeviaStark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Sherlock sa vráti z mŕtvych a nie je mu to ľúto.





	1. Bolesť je hladný boh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unrepentant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176728) by [squire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire). 



> Neskoro, ale predsa. Preklad je dokončený a v spolupráci so SeviouStark a niktoskou sa ho pokúsim čo najskôr uverejniť. Dúfam, že si ho užijete aspoň trochu primerane originálu :)  
> P.S.: Varovanie: John je v tejto poviedke hrozný idiot. A kto si nezamiluje Quentina, nemá srdce! :D

Sherlock Holmes vstal z mŕtvych, zjavil sa Johnovi a ospravedlnil sa - následne si uvedomil, že John tieto novinky neberie tak ľahko, ako boli podané - takže skončil na zemi a priškrtený.

Vysvetľoval – no, skúšal to – prečo musel odísť a dostal za to ranu do tváre.

Zdalo sa, že vysvetľovanie má rovnaký efekt ako ospravedlnenia, to znamená – vôbec žiadny. Hovorí sa, že minulosť zostáva minulosťou, takže sústrediť sa na budúcnosť by mohlo pomôcť. Sherlock pozval Johna k jeho prípadu a dostal za to krvavý nos.

„ John, chcem sa ospravedlniť…“

„ Choď to pekla.“

„ John, rád by som -“

„ Prestaň mi volať a choď do pekla.“

Nakoniec Sherlock prestal Johnovi volať, nezáležalo na tom, ako veľmi pani Hudsonová naliehala, že by mal. Boli tu malé prípady, uspokojivo spletité a obskúrne, ktoré ho udržiavali zamestnaného, zatiaľ čo ležal a čakal na krysy, ktoré by mu ukázali cestu v spletitom prípade pre Mycrofta. Tá polovica bytu, ktorá bola prázdna, bolela, ale bolesť bola tak malá a stála, že ju dokázal ignorovať, pokiaľ chcel. Nebolo to horšie, než nevysvetliteľný pocit prázdna, ktorý prežíval posledné dva roky a už si na to zvykol. Je pravda, že tento pocit nečakal po svojom návrate - ale je tiež pravda, že vôbec nevedel čo po svojom návrate očakávať. Že sa veci vrátia do normálu, tak ako boli?

_Vážne, Sherlock? Môžeš byť ešte väčší idiot?_

Bezproblémový návrat do svojho starého života, zdieľaného bytu, so svojim priateľom…

_Akým priateľom? John Watson si žije svoj vlastný život._

 

*

 

John stál v strede obývačky bytu 221B, ruky založené a šúchal nohami, akoby na toto miesto už viacej nepatril – a to nepatril, sám si to zvolil. Sherlock konečne zavrel dvere za svojou všetečnou matkou.

„Oni to tiež vedeli?“

Sherlock už o tom znovu nechcel hovoriť. Čo viac mohol robiť, než sa ospravedlniť a čo viac mohol robiť John, než byť nahnevaný? Nie je to tak, že by sa to snažil pochopiť, aspoň raz. John nechcel pochopiť. Naopak, zjavne chcel aby Sherlock pochopil niečo iné, ale Sherlock nemal ani potuchy, čo to je.

„Že si sa dva roky hral na schovávačku?“

 _Schovať sa? Áno_ – premýšľal Sherlock neprítomne. _Nájsť? Nie tak celkom. Hľadal si ma snáď? Hľadal by si ma vôbec?_

John očividne čakal na odpoveď, na ďalšiu zámienku byť naštvaný. Na ďalšie potvrdenie, že sa nestaral, menej než Mycroft, menej než Molly Hooperová, menej než sieť bezdomovcov. Na ďalšiu príležitosť neustúpiť, nebyť povoľný k odpusteniu, ale pridať ďalšiu tehlu do steny, ktorú medzi nimi staval.

„Možno.“

„Aha. Tak preto neboli na pohrebe.“

„Prepáč, znovu – prepáč!“ Sherlock rozhodil rukami. Čo viac John čakal? Sherlock nemohol vrátiť čas a aj keby mohol, neurobil by to. Ani nechápal, prečo by ho to malo mrzieť, vedel, že sa to od neho očakáva, ale prečo? Všetci vraveli, že John má plné právo byť na neho nahnevaný, ale Sherlock jednoducho nevedel prečo. Sherlock urobil to, čo musel urobiť. Konal v Johnovom najlepšom záujme.

John urobil pohyb smerom k dverám. Studené novembrové svetlo prenikalo cez závesy a pridalo roky na tej tvári, o ktorej si Sherlock kedysi myslel, že by ju mohol nakresliť aj poslepiačky. Tie ohavné fúzy zmizli, ale tieň staroby akosi ostával, vačky pod Johnovými očami boli väčšie, pleť mala sivší nádych, svetlo v očiach utlmené. Jeho spánok a lícna kosť boli poznačené ohňom, celá jeho tvár pôsobila opuchnuto a bezvýrazne, ako maska.

Sherlock sa na neho pozeral a zadržiaval dych, hľadal slová, ktoré by ho mohli vykúpiť, ale žiadne tu neboli. Nič viac než Prepáč, Znovu prepáč, stále len Prepáč a naraz Sherlock videl budúcnosť, ktorá sa pred ním otvárala, úzky výsek života, kde prijíma svoju vinu bez toho, aby ju skutočne pochopil. Budúcnosť naplnenú ospravedlňovaním sa, prejavmi pokánia, skrývaním a pozmeňovaním svojej osobnosti. Stával sa v nej jemnejším, viac zraniteľným, viac ľudským. Jeho chrbát praskal pod váhou toho, ako sa snažil dávať pozor na pocity ostatných. Každý deň jeho dlhu, ktorý nikdy nemôže byť splatený, nekonečné zmierovanie sa s týmto jedným pochybením, a prečo? Pre omrvinky života, ktorý očakával naspäť celý.

Pretože John už je napoly preč. Sherlock si všimol, že chcel požiadať Mary o ruku, keď ich prerušil pri večeri a už sa videl, ako ho nútia zúčastniť sa svadby – aký otrasný nápad, tak veľa ľudí a možno bude musieť predniesť reč, v ktorej sa znovu ospravedlní, pretože to je zjavne znak dobrého človeka. A John to všetko bude patrične akceptovať ako jeho povinnosť, pretože Sherlock ho raz zranil a teraz je jeho povinnosťou aby bol John navždy šťastný. Všetko to nadšenie, všetka tá oddanosť a John to nikdy neuvidí ako dar, len ako splatenie dlhu, nikdy sa skutočne nezbaví bolesti, bude kŕmená ospravedlneniami ako hladný pohanský boh pachom obetí, nikdy nenasýtený, vždy neúplný.

Sherlock nevedel, či si niečo zaslúži, ale vedel, že si určite nezaslúži toto.

„Vlastne- nie. Nie je mi to ľúto.“

Sarkastická grimasa na Johnovej tvári zamrzla.

„Zničenie Moriartyho siete bola práca, pre ktorú som bol najvhodnejší. Urobil som čo som musel urobiť pre úspech veci. Bola to operácia, nie dobrodružstvo. Si síce vojakom, ale nie si vytrénovaný ako agent MI6, nevieš nič o tajných misiách, nebol by si mi tam na nič dobrý. Nebolo žiadnym  prekvapením, že sa na teba zamerali a pokúsili sa ťa zabiť ani nie týždeň po tom, ako som vstal z mŕtvych. Zbavil som Anglicko a pár ďalších krajín slušného množstva zlých ľudí, možno som zachránil životy ľuďom, ktorých nikdy nespoznám a ty si nažive a v poriadku. A to mi nikdy nebude ľúto.“

Na krátky zlomok času, ktorý zabral svetlu predrať sa cez zaprášené okno a nechať ďalšiu vrstvu prachu usadiť sa na policiach v miestnosti, John stál s očami pevne zavretými, farba sa mu vracala do tváre a nechty zarýval do dlaní.

V tom bol Sherlock hodený o stenu, na ktorej bol krb, a rímsa sa mu bolestivo zaryla do chrbta, lebo najhoršie rany ešte neboli úplne zahojené. John držal v hrsti jeho golier a druhou rukou zvieral jeho rameno a ako ho držal, pevne, bolesť vzplanula tak prudko, že Sherlock si ani neuvedomil, ako s ním John triasol - ako s handrovou bábikou. Vedel, že John sa ho chystá udrieť, ale to všetko bolo v poriadku, pretože tento krát to nebude preto, že sa snažil byť milý, alebo preto, že by sa snažil povedať ako mu je to ľúto.

 

*

 

Látka Sherlockovej košele bola pod Johnovými prstami pevná, z krbovej rímsy popadali rôzne veci, rozbili sa alebo rozkotúľali na predložke pred kozubom a John chcel vtĺcť trochu zdravého rozumu do toho bastarda, do toho blázna, ktorý si myslí, že on – John, je nažive a v poriadku vďaka nemu.

„No tak poď, udri ma.“

Sherlockov hlas bol monotónny, akoby mu na tom nezáležalo, akoby sa nudil. Jediný dôvod, prečo ho John ešte neudrel bol ten, že si nebol istý či by dokázal prestať.

„Chcel by som...“ precedil cez zaťaté zuby a silnejšie natlačil Sherlocka na krbovú rímsu.

„Chcel by som, aby existoval spôsob, ako ťa donútiť cítiť to, čo som cítil ja. Všetka tá zbytočná bolesť. Udrieť ťa? To sa tomu ani len nepribližuje.“

Znova do neho strčil, hlava sklonená, ako býk narážajúci do ohrady a smial do vlastnej bundy.

„Prial by som si, aby si mal aspoň _posratú_   _predstavu,_ ako to môže bolieť.“

John sa nadýchol a vydýchol. Prestával vidieť na červeno a znovu sa dokázal sústrediť. Všimol si Sherlockove ruky: držal ich strnulo po stranách svojho tela, hánky mal úplne biele. Sherlock sa ani nepokúsil brániť, ani sa len nesnažil Johna zastaviť.

Je to zvláštne. Prečo sa nebráni?

John zdvihol hlavu a vrhol kradmý pohľad na Sherlockovu tvár, napoly očakávajúc, že uvidí ten známy nadutý, znudený výraz, ktorý by priradil k tónu jeho hlasu ktorý použil pred chvíľou.

_Ale je tam len-_

Sherlockove oči boli pevne zavreté, mal malé vrásky v kútikoch očí a dve medzi obočím. Pod jeho očami boli tmavé tiene a jeho pery vyzerali užšie, pretože ich mal stisnuté. John zažmurkal. Poznal ten výraz. Videl ho už tisíc ráz, v rôznych formách a obmenách, vo svojej čakárni. Migréna, artróza, menštruačné kŕče. Je to tvár človeka v bolestiach.

Odrazu svoje ruky nechal bezvládne padnúť. „Nestrčil som ťa _až tak_ silno.“

Sledoval, ako sa Sherlock odlepil od krbu a narovnal sa, tentoraz mu neušlo, ako sa snažil neúspešne potlačiť myknutie.

„Čo sa deje?“

„To nič.“

Ale tento krát sa John naozaj pozeral, naozaj počúval, naozaj si uvedomoval ten hlas, ktorý nebol monotónny nudou. Bol cielene bezvýrazný, aby sa vyvaroval akémukoľvek zlomu, či syknutiu pri nádychu.

John pozoroval. Spôsob, akým Sherlock držal hlavu, línia jeho ramien, to ako sa držal pár krokov od neho, bližšie k oknu.

„Sherlock, čo sa ti stalo s chrbtom?“

Sherlockovou tvárou prebehlo krátke zachvenie, niečo neisté, to isté čo videl, keď Sherlock povedal, že mu to nie je ľúto. Potom Sherlock zdvihol bradu.

„Pár krát ma chytili, väznili a vypočúvali, väčšinou účelovo. Posledný krát, v Srbsku, to Mycroft predčasne ukončil, aby ma dostal späť do Londýna, pretože potreboval vyriešiť teroristickú hrozbu. Môj chrbát nemal čas sa zotaviť.“

John cítil ako mu krv opúšťa srdce. „Vypočúvali. Myslíš tým...“

Sherlock sa zasmial. Nebol to veľmi veselý zvuk. „Nemali veľkú predstavivosť. A uistil som sa, že sa dostanem von skôr, než prejdú k lámaniu kostí.“

Miestnosť bola odrazu veľmi studená. Kútikom oka John videl ako sa mu trasú ruky, ale necítil to. Otvoril ústa aby sa nadýchol, ale vzduch sa mu zadrhol v hrdle. Zdalo sa, že jeho srdce bilo naprázdno a všetka krv zamrzla kdesi v jeho nohách, ťažkých ako olovo. Videl a pozoroval a prial si aby s tým dočerta mohol prestať, prestať vidieť čo vidí, ale diagnostická časť jeho mozgu s tým prestať odmietala a predostierala mu fakty v surovej, brutálnej úprimnosti.

Pozoroval spôsob, akým Sherlock krúžil po miestnosti, zatiaľ čo hovoril, blúdiaci v naoko bezmyšlienkovitom vzore, v ktorom sa nikdy neotočil chrbtom k Johnovi a keď sa zastavil, bolo to vždy tam, kde John nezavadzal v najbližšej únikovej ceste. Pozoroval Sherlockove gestá, jeho reč tela – Bože, tento muž býval tak výrečný svojimi gestami, grandióznosťou v každom pohybe a teraz akoby bol oproti tomu nemý, uzavretý a rezervovaný.

John už predtým videl takéto umlčané telá, tieto zvláštne tance stvorené na to, aby udržali ostatných v bezpečnej vzdialenosti. Zvykol ich stretávať na terapiách na klinike, kde pracovala Ella Thompsonová. Obete násilných útokov. Obete... Johnova myseľ odmietala ďalej pracovať.

Ľútosť sa mu stiahla okolo hrdla ako ostnatý drôt, výčitky ho rezali ako rozbité sklo medzi zubami. Nejako, asi skurveným zázrakom, John prinútil svoje nohy pohnúť sa a odniesť ho do kúpeľne, aby sa nepovracal priamo na podlahu v obývačke.

 

*

 

Sherlock prehltol, počúval zvuky dávenia z kúpeľne a cítil sa tiež trochu zle. Jeho oči pálili a znovu prehltol. Chutilo to slano. Zaujímavé.

Prepočítal sa. Nemal Johnovi hovoriť o svojich zraneniach. Stále si nebol istý, prečo mu to povedal, ako odpoveď na Johnovu požiadavku úprimnosti? Alebo ako zle vypočítaný akt vzdoru, facka za tú posmešnú zmienku o hre na schovávačku?

Nezáležalo na tom. Mal predpovedať, že Johnova reakcia nebude príjemná. Je sa čomu diviť? John ho vždy – no dobre, aspoň pred tým ako Sherlock skočil – videl ako niečo z iného sveta, brilantné, možno nezrozumiteľné, ale jednoznačne nezničiteľné. Ale teraz Sherlock nosil fyzické znaky, ktoré dokazovali, že zlyhal – nebol vždy v pozícií sily, boli chvíle, keď bol vydaný na milosť bezmenným sadistom, ktorí ho nútili kričať a tieto stigmy nikdy nezmiznú, už navždy bude na sebe nosiť viditeľnú pripomienku svojho poníženia.

Sherlock si spomenul, čo mu raz povedal jeden priekupník zbraní, niekde na Ukrajine – _Mučenie dehumanizuje. Zajtra sa pozrieš do zrkadla a neuvidíš nič len mňa, a jedného dňa sa na teba pozrú aj tvoji priatelia a ani oni neuvidia nič, len žalostnú a odpudzujúcu ve_ c.

Ten výraz zhnusenia v Johnovej tvári predtým než ušiel, bol dosť jasný.

Sherlock ho nechcel vidieť znova.

*

 

Prvý krát, keď išiel John navštíviť Harry po tom, ako ho prepustili z nemocnice, bol vyznamenaným vojnovým hrdinom, ktorý už nepotreboval mať svoju ruku v páske a nemohol urobiť ani krok bez tej prekliatej palice - a aj tak prvá vec, ktorú Harry urobila keď ho zbadala bola, že mu vlepila facku.

Neospravedlnila sa za to ani potom, keď mala čas o tom popremýšľať.

„Zaslúžiš si to Johnny, si jediný kto mi ostal po ockovej... ty si jediný, koho teraz mám, _nemôžeš_... proste nemôžeš! Rozumieš?“

On rozumel. Ale to nerobilo z tej facky niečo menej zlé.  

Teraz John stál pred umývadlom v kúpeľni bytu 221B a neodvažoval sa sám sebe pozrieť v zrkadle do očí.

_Zaútočil si, udrel si, hodil si o podlahu muža, ktorý sa vrátil z..._

_Zastrašoval si a traumatizoval..._

_Vojnový veterán._

Sherlock nemal medaile za odvahu pod paľbou. Nepotreboval palicu. Niesol sa rovnako hrdo ako vždy. Ale to nerobilo jeho jazvy menej reálne.

Hra na schovávačku. Najhoršie na tom  bolo, že pre Sherlocka to bola pravdepodobne naozaj len hra, hra dôvtipu a jeho odmenou bol len súkromný poznatok že vyhral. Verejnosť nikdy neocení, že sa vysporiadal s kriminálnou sieťou, o ktorej v prvom rade ani nevedela.

John ale vedel, že nezáleží na tom, ako veľmi si na nebezpečenstvo pripravený, vojna sa ti vždy dostane pod kožu. Môžeš byť veselý a nad vecou cez deň, ale keď padne noc, prinesie so sebou nočné mory, ktoré z teba vysajú život. Nebol to boj o Londýn, kde Sherlock trávil posledné dva roky, žiadne javisko ich bláznivých dobrodružstiev. Je rozdiel riskovať svoj život v meste, kde sanitka vždy príde načas, aby vám zachránila život, a byť v cudzej krajine, v utajení a sám za seba...

John sa zachvel, keď si spomenul na spôsob, akým Sherlock hovoril o svojich... výsluchoch. Akoby to bola rutina. Predstavoval si sám seba po Sherlockovom boku v každej pasci, do ktorej sa dostali, niektorí zločinci ich dostali oboch a využívali vplyv aký navzájom na seba mali, aby ich donútili hovoriť.

_Nebol by si mi tam na nič dobrý._

John sa dotkol škrabancov okolo svojho oka a v jeho hlave na povrch vyplávala myšlienka -  výraz úľavy v Sherlockovej tvári, keď ho vytiahol z toho ohňa. Drogy zatienili jeho vnímanie času a priestoru, nemohol si spomenúť ako sa vlastne dostal von, ale pamätal si, že tam bol Sherlock. A pamätal si aj to, že posledná vec, ktorú mu povedal bola, aby išiel do pekla.

John dúfal, že existuje spôsob, ako sa to dá napraviť. Fakt, že Sherlock ho nechal sledovať svoju vlastnú nafingovanú samovraždu a nebol pre neho hodný toho, aby bol zasvätený do tohto tajomstva po celé dva roky stále trčal v Johnovom srdci ako otrávené žihadlo, ale tým sa bude zaoberať neskôr, keď si uprace ten zmätok, ktorý v ňom vyvolal Sherlockov návrat.

Opláchol si tvár studenou vodou a vrátil sa do obývačky.

Sherlock nikde v byte nebol.

*

 

_-Potrebujeme si pohovoriť. J_

...

Sherlock, to som ja. Zdvihneš ten prekliaty telefón? “

...

_-Nechaj ma to napraviť. Prosím. J_

_-Neurobil si nič zlé, John. Úplne to chápem. SH_

„ Hovno chápeš,“ zavrčal John a vytočil číslo. Bolo nedostupné.

*

 

Sherlock vydedukoval existenciu zabudnutej stanice metra a stratil sa v tuneloch, sám. Našiel zmiznutý vagón a bombu v ňom. Časomiera odpočítavala, Sherlock sledoval, ako sa číslice znižujú a na okamih si pomyslel, aké by bolo ľahké ukončiť to takto. Ignorovať ten vypínač a zhorieť. Jeho srdce bolo aj tak vypálené už pred dvoma rokmi.

Bol zvedavý - v prípade, že by s ním išiel aj John, či by mu odpustil predtým, než by spolu zomreli. Dobrý muž John so svojou vierou v Boha, by chcel predstúpiť pred Všemohúceho bez ťažoby na svedomí. Sherlock by mu to uľahčil. Kľakol by si pred ním, utopil by svoj hlas vo falošných slzách. Samozrejme, že by mu John odpustil.

Ale to by nič nezmenilo. Sherlock by bol stále nechcený odpadom, vec pochovaná a oplakaná už pred dávnym časom, dinosaurom čo prežil svoj vlastný zánik zamrznutý niekde pod ľadom, zatiaľ čo sa svet okolo zmenil. John má svoj vlastný život, má snúbenicu a budúcnosť, budúcnosť, ktorá so Sherlockom nepočítala.

Nakoniec jedno číslo upútalo Sherlockovu pozornosť a zastavil časomieru. Číslice zamrzli, jedna minúta a dvadsaťdeväť sekúnd. 1:29 Sherlock sa sám na sebe uchechtol. Sentiment.

Bomba sa nechcela vzdať a číslice na displeji preblikávali, program viedol boj s vypínačom.

1:28, 1:29, 1:28 a znovu 1:29

Dvadsiaty deviaty január - deň, keď stretol Johna.

Dvadsiaty ôsmy január - v jeho živote John ešte nefiguroval.

Sherlock si želal, aby ten časovač zastavil o sekundu neskôr.


	2. Hotel Landmark, pokus číslo dva

Sherlock Holmes zmaril pokus o oživenie odkazu Guya Fawkesa, odhalil Podzemnú sieť a všeobecne, zachránil všetkým deň. Zas a znovu si na detektívovi zgustli všetky médiá, hyeny z tlače súperili o ďalšie pätolizačské interview a miestnosť na tlačové konferencie v Scotland Yarde bola narvaná na prasknutie.

John si o tom všetkom prečítal v novinách.

Novinárom trvalo dva dni, kým vysliedili, kde John pracuje. Ďalšie dva dni trvalo, kým aj ten posledný pochopil, že odpoveď „bez komentára“ bude jediná, ktorú dostane.

Presnejšie povedané, posledný, až na jednu výnimku. Tá naozaj posledná mala nervy čakať na Johna pred jeho bytom, keď sa vracal domov a John ju ledva spoznal. Bol to nepríjemný tón v jej afektovanom hlase, ktorý ho konečne postrčil na správnu koľaj.

„Slečna Rileyová, ako si dokážete udržať takú hrošiu kožu?“

„Vlastne, je to teraz pani Davidsová...“ povedala ako vstúpila doprostred chodníka a John videl, že je niekde v prvých mesiacoch tehotenstva.

„Predpokladám, že vám môžem gratulovať.“

„Už sú to dva roky. Ľudia sa menia.“

„Akoby som to nevedel.“ John zmĺkol a snažil sa ju obísť. Buď bol príliš ohľaduplný, alebo ona príliš rýchla. 

„A čo vy, doktor Watson? Kde je  _ Starý mládenec? _ Tá sladká doktorka Hooperová sa vám nemôže rovnať. Čítal ste o tej tlačovej konferencii? Veľa to objasnilo.“

Johnove pery sa stisli do úzkej linky. Samozrejme, že čítal o tej tlačovke. O tom dlhodobom pláne, ako zničiť Moriartyho, o vykonštruovaných správach, ktorými kŕmili konzultujúceho kriminálnika, informácie, ktoré mal použiť na zničenie Sherlockovej reputácie, o pláne, ktorý počítal so Sherlockovým zmiznutím do podsvetia už od začiatku – okrem toho, že Moriarty vytiahol svoj posledný triumf na streche Bart´s, traja strelci zameraní na tri ciele, prinútili Sherlocka nasimulovať svoju samovraždu presne tak, ako sa to stalo.

John sa konečne prinútil prejsť okolo novinárky bez toho, aby do nej neprimerane vrazil a vytiahol kľúče.

„Využil vás,“ zakričala za ním. „ Presne tak, ako využil mňa.“

John stuhol. Neexistoval spôsob akým by mohol kľúč strčiť do zámku na prvý pokus. Zovrel zväzok do päste až sa mu ostré hrany zarezali do dlane, len aby nezačali kľúče štrngotať. Lakte pritisol k telu, dúfajúc, že novinárka neuvidí, ako sa mu trasú ruky. Kittyn hlas sa za ním sa ledva zvýšil, ale on ju počul až pridobre.

„Verili by ste mi? Ak by som povedala... Niekedy, počas tých dvoch rokov som to ľutovala. Že som si nepreverila Richarda...ako Moriartyho. Chňapla som po príležitosti dostať sa na prvú stránku, nerozmýšľala som. Mohla som tak prispieť k jeho rozhodnutiu...skočiť. “ Zasmiala sa. Johnovi to pripomenulo zvuk ľadových kociek dopadajúcich do pohára z tenkého skla. „Stavím sa, že za tie dva roky si na mňa ani raz nespomenul.“

Johnovi sa konečne podarilo otvoriť dvere. Zatvoril ich za sebou bez jediného slova. Zdalo sa mu, že pani Davidsová na žiadne slová aj tak nečaká.

Po večeri strávil dobrú hodinku pred svojim počítačom, hľadiac na poslednú editáciu na svojom blogu. Čierny kurzor osamelo blikal na prázdnej obrazovke a hrozil, že vypáli svoj obraz do Johnovej sietnice – nakoniec sa prinútil napísať krátky oznam o svojom zasnúbení.

Komentáre zakázal o dve hodiny neskôr. Všetci sa pýtali na Sherlocka.

„Mal by si zmazať celý post,“ povedala Mary, sotva zdvihla zrak od svojho iPadu.

Vyzerala ako školáčka, ponorená do dobrodružnej knihy s metlami a kúzelnými prútikmi a prázdna polovica postele vedľa nej vyzerala veľmi lákavo. 

„Je to môj blog. Mal by som mať právo postovať čo chcem.“ Natiahol si chrbát a skontroloval svoj telefón ako v ten deň snáď už tisíc krát. Žiadne nové správy. To bola ďalšia vec, ktorá ašpirovala na to, aby sa mu zjavila vždy keď zavrie oči:  _ žiadne nové správy _ .

„Je to blog, ktorý si kedysi písal – o Sherlockovi a ničom inom.“

„ Ale teraz už –  _ viac _ – nie.“

„Dokonca aj keď bol mŕtvy. Posty rekapitulovali staré prípady a pretekali spomienkou na starú narodeninovú správu.“

„Ty to znovu čítaš?“

Mary sa uškrnula, vyskočila z postele a trela si lakte. „Najlepšie sú tie komentáre,“ poznamenala.

John zmazal post a išiel sa osprchovať.

Keď sa vrátil do spálne, na nočnom stolíku čakal hrnček pariaceho sa čaju s kamilkou a citrónom. John naň pozeral a čudoval sa ako je možné, že si jednoduché znaky jemnej starostlivosti a nenápadnej vnímavosti zaslúžia byť hodené o stenu. Drahá, sladká Mary. Ako keby šálka prekliateho čaju mohla vyliečiť jeho bezsenné noci.

 

*

 

Sherlock bol v polovici hromady odložených prípadov, ktoré na neho Lestrade hodil v ten týždeň, z časti boli gestom zmierenia, z časti bol aj prirodzene dychtivý využiť Sherlockov návrat – krivka vyriešených vrážd v posledných dvoch rokoch mierne, ale predsa – neustále klesala dolu. Vtedy sa ozvalo zaklopanie na dvere nasledované pani Hudsonovou, ktorá išla mrmlajúc  otvoriť. Je prineskoro na klienta, navyše, melódia cvrlikajúceho hlasu jeho domácej sa zdvihla o jednu tretinu, čo mu napovedalo, že s návštevníkom má srdečný vzťah.

Sherlock spravil tri kroky do kuchyne a sadal si za mikroskop , keď si uvedomil, že kroky na schodoch sú príliš ľahké.

„Sherlock?“ Vošla do obývacej izby a chvíľku jej trvalo, kým si ho všimla. Sherlockovi zabralo len sekundu, kým utíšil náhlu paniku, nasledovanú nečakane chladným pocitom sklamania a všetko uzamkol za hladkou mramorovou fasádou.

„Ahoj Mary. Prepáč, som zaneprázdnený,“ vypálil monotónne, oči prilepené k mikroskopu.

„Bolo by to uveriteľnejšie, keby si v tom mikroskope niečo mal,“ poznamenala a ukázala na prázdny držiak na vzorku.

Sherlock krátko zavrel oči, na tú minútu poznania porážky. Zabudol, že Johnova priateľka nie je John, pokiaľ išlo o zručnosti v pozorovaní.

Mary si zobliekla svoj červený kabát a sadla si na kuchynskú stoličku.

„ Pozri, povedala som že si s ním pohovorím.“

„Urobila si to.“

Poklepkávala si prstami po zápästí. „Bola to ťažko moja chyba, že ho uniesli z ulice a pokúsili sa ugrilovať zaživa, práve keď sa rozhodol konečne ustúpiť. Nemám poňatia, čo sa mohlo potom pokaziť.  My – teda ty, si mu zachránil život, preboha!“

„Nie je to trochu únavné, toto vyjednávanie?“ Sherlock otvoril krabičku s čistými sklíčkami a hľadal skalpel. 

„ John nevie, že som tu.“

„Tak prečo si tu?“ Vrecko na vzorky z vláknami vlny bolo stále na konferenčnom stolíku v obývačke. Dočerta.

„Sherlock, prestaň sa rozptyľovať a počúvaj ma, lebo to poviem len raz.“

Sherlock nakrčil nos, ale neprerušoval ju. Vo svete, kde sa ľudia delili na nepriateľov, spojencov a náhodných divákov, Mary rozhodne nebola náhodný divák. Sherlock ale nevedel, ku ktorej z dvoch ostávajúcich možností ju priradiť. Radšej ju nechal hovoriť.

„Nevidel si Johna, keď som ho stretla ja. Nevidel si, čo si mu urobil. Boli to pre mňa mesiace zbierania malých úlomkov a ja teraz nebudem stáť a pozerať sa, ako sa rozpadáva znova.“

„Prečo by to robil?“ mala to byť pohŕdavá, rečnícka otázka, ale v skutočnosti znel  ako vtáča, ktoré sa práve vyliahlo, naivné a slabé.

Mary sa oprela na stoličke a potriasla hlavou. „ Proste – s ním hovor. Pusti ho k sebe.“

„ Podala by si mi ten malý plastový sáčok z kávového stolíka? Ten s červenou páskou. “

Mary chvíľu hľadela na strop, viditeľne sa snažila upokojiť.

„Okey.“ vydýchla. „Tak teda ten ťažší spôsob. Reštaurácia v hoteli Landmark, tento piatok, presne o šiestej. Budeš tam.“

„Budem?“ Sherlock sa snažil znieť pobavene, ale znovu to vzal za zlý koniec a znelo to, akoby sa zaujímal. Mary to neuniklo. Malý úsmev jej pohrával v okolí kútikov úst.

„Budeš. A tento krát to nepokaz.“

Sherlock ju chvíľu ticho pozoroval. Zdalo sa, že jej ten skúmavý pohľad nevadí. Mohla byť naozaj taká nesebecká? Cenila si Johnovo dobro nad to svoje? Náhle sa zdvihol a šiel si vrecko zo stolíka vziať sám. Pozoroval ju kútikom oka. Bola pozoruhodne nečitateľná.

„ Prečo to robíš  _ ty _ , Mary?“  Sherlock dal jemný dôraz na zámeno. Pozdvihla obočie.

„Je to iracionálne chovanie na niekoho v tvojej pozícií,“ pokračoval. „Podkopávaš svoju terajšiu výhodu. Mám už skúsenosti v ničení Johnových vzťahov. Mala by si sa báť, že mi odpustí, nie ho v tom povzbudzovať.  Čo keď sa nasťahuje späť na Baker Street? Čo keď začne uprednostňovať riešenie prípadov pred vašim randením, ako to robieval predtým?“

Mary sa jemne a súcitne usmiala. „Áno, viem že býval taký. Bola som varovaná. Ale – musíš pochopiť, Sherlock, že niečo sa zmenilo. Vieš čo to je?“

Sherlock sa nevedome narovnal. Obväzy, pokrývajúce šrámy, ktoré si odmietol dať zašiť, sa dotkli tkaniny jeho košele.  „Mám isté tušenie.“

Mary si vzdychla. „Nemyslím, že máš. Vieš, že predtým všetkým – ti dôveroval. Bezvýhradne, od prvého dňa. Muž, ktorý mal problémy s dôverou o veľkosti Wesminsteru a zrazu prídeš ty a povieš utekaj a on - utekal. “   
  


Mary stále hovorila, sem-tam klopla ukazovákom po stole aby nejaké slovo zdôraznila, ale Sherlock ju nepočúval. Zvažoval tú novú informáciu, ten neobyčajný uhol pohľadu do Johnovho vnútra.  _ Samozrejme, že ti teraz neverí. Pravdepodobne ťa podozrieva, že trpíš posttraumatickou stresovou poruchou. Kto so zdravým úsudkom by veril mužovi, ktorého reakcie môžu byť nepredvídateľné, ktorého mentálne zdravie je narušené, ktorého príčetnosť je otázna? _

A áno, irónia toho všetkého Sherlockovi neušla.  _ On _ veril  _ Johnovi _ od prvého dňa. Ale Sherlock vytvoril zvyk z toho, že riskoval život aby dokázal aký je bystrý. John... s Johnom nie je nič  _ takto _ v neporiadku. John je dobrý. 

„...bez toho, aby si mu to povedal. Pokazil si to.“ Mary už skoro skončila a Sherlock žmurkol, aby znovu vnímal. Mykla plecom, v jej tóne bolo čosi ospravedlňujúce. „A myslím, že už nikdy nebude taký, aký býval, keď bol s tebou. Nemyslím, že mi ho môžeš ukradnúť. “

Takže nie taká nesebecká. Sherlock sa rozhodol, že to je bod k Marynej láskavosti. John si zaslúžil niekoho normálneho.

„Prečo teda meniť status quo?  _ Ja viem _ , že v tento moment -  _ vôbec _ \-  nie som tá správna osoba pre Johna. On to tiež vie. Myslím, že ti to tiež povie, ak sa ho spýtaš.“

Mary sa posunula na stoličke a prebehla celú kuchyňu jedným pohľadom. „Čo chce John je jedna vec“ - trochu sa uškrnula - „a čo potrebuje je vec druhá.“

Sherlock rezal vlákna vlny na vhodnú veľkosť a pripravoval vzorku. „A čo moje potreby? Jeho ľútosť napríklad vôbec nepotrebujem.“

Mary uniklo krátke uchechtnutie. „Oh, on pre teba nemá žiadnu ľútosť, ver mi. Pozri – po tom všetkom čo si zatiaľ urobil. Pre neho. Už iba jedna vec, iba raz.“   
  


Sherlock zavrel oči pred predstavou tmavo zelených stromov, hladkého čierneho náhrobku, čajky na oblohe.  Odrazu mohol cítiť pleseň, parafín a zasychajúcu krv, staré škvrny moču na betónovej podlahe a ten pocit bol taký silný, až sa nedobrovoľne zachvel. Prepojené spomienky. Čoskoro by sa mal pozrieť na údržbu svojho Paláca mysle.

„Daj mu šancu poďakovať ti za to, že si mu zachránil život.“ Mary znovu naliehala a Sherlock napriek svojmu najlepšiemu úsudku, prikývol.

„ Budem tam.“

 

*

 

„Nemôžem uveriť že si dokázala zohnať stôl. Ja som bol na zozname dva týždne!“ John sa hral so svojim pohárom vína a kradmo sa rozhliadal navôkol.

„Tiež som si myslel, že sem máme zakázaný vstup po tom... po tom čo sa stalo naposledy.“

Mary sedela oproti, jej oči boli ako dva veľké diamanty vo svetle sviečok, žiarili pobavením. „Mám svoje metódy.“

Johna napadla šialená myšlienka, že požiada čašníka o fľašu šampanského, ale potom si to rozmyslel.

„Tak, aká je toto príležitosť? Pokiaľ chceš, aby som ťa náležite požiadal, keďže minule sme boli prerušení, mohla by si mi na chvíľu prsteň vrá-“

Johnvi sa slová zasekli v hrdle, keď videl že Sherlock vstúpil do dverí reštaurácie.

„Mary, čo do pekla...“

Rýchlo sa naklonila, jej hlas bol tichý a ostrý. Diamanty v jej očiach by mohli rezať sklo.

„Počúvaj drahý. Toto som zariadila aby som ti dala – vám obom – šancu urobiť to správne. Správať sa ako  _ civilizovaní _ ľudia.“

V Johnovom dychu kypel hnev. „Čo? Znovu to zahrať?!  Tváriť sa že...“

„Len to skús, dobre? Len si skús predstaviť že človek, ktorý ti chýbal dva roky práve kráča cez miestnosť, “ pokračovala Mary bez zľutovania. „A kráča k tebe. Nikto iný nevie, že je nažive. Žiadne média, žiadny Twitter, a on ťa chce vidieť, dať ti to, čo si chcel. Radšej by si sa to dozvedel z telky?“

John mohol počuť svoj zúfalý hlas odrážajúci sa od hluchého náhrobného kameňa.  _ Už len jeden zázrak, pre mňa. Nebuď...mŕtvy. _

„Myslíš, že som si to nevšimla? Ako si na tom mizerne?“ jemne šepkala Mary.

Celý ten nápad bol smiešny. John jednoducho nemohol zabudnúť na to ich prvé stretnutie, týždne vyhýbania sa, oheň, ich posledné osudné stretnutie. A teraz... možno to bol výber scény, Maryna voľba šiat (tie isté, čo vtedy), možno to bol výraz na Sherlockovej tvári, keď kráčal k stolu, napoly vydesený, napoly s nádejou - to všetko spôsobilo, že John začal zapadať do svojej role.

Bola tu znova tá rieka krvavo červeného hnevu, ktorá sa cez neho prelievala, ale tento krát to John dokázal udržať v sebe a zavrel priehradu skôr, ako došlo k potope. Držal tú vlnu za priehradou  _ civilizovaného _ správania, keď si uvedomil, že pod hnevom je aj prúd inej emócie. Prvý krát v ňom zanikal, ale tento krát ho konečne dokázal cítiť. Bola to radosť, pramienok veselia, drobný potôčik šťastia, čistý a nenarušený a osviežujúci. John sa nadýchol a prvý krát po dvoch rokoch sa cítil nažive.

Tretia stolička sa zhmotnila pri ich stole zdanlivo z ničoho – John bol príliš unesený Sherlockom, než aby si všimol čašníka, ktorý určite bez pochyby dodržiava Maryine inštrukcie. Sherlock si sadol, zložil ruky do lona a odkašľal si. Nevravel nič. Jeho oči pátrali v Johnovej tvári po nejakej nápovede.

John prehltol. Nebol si istý, či túto hru dokáže hrať, bolo to príliš čudné. „Nevymazal si ten prvý krát naozaj, však nie?“

Sherlock sa zamračil. „Nikdy som nevymazal nič konkrét-“ niečo krátko cvaklo v  jeho pohľade, ako keď uzávierka zastrie šošovku. „Samozrejme, že nie,“ povedal miesto toho. 

Dobre.“ John sa nadýchol a potriasol hlavou. „ Bože, ty si-“

„Nie mŕtvy,“ dokončil Sherlock bleskovo. Otvoril ústa a jeho pery sformovali hlásku „o“. Johnovi sa zúžili oči:  _ povedz „očividne“ a hodím po tebe stôl _ . Sherlock zavrel svoje ústa ako ryba, nevydal ani hlásky. Chvíľku sa na Johna pozeral, zamračený výraz na tvári sa prehĺbil.

Konečne sa odvážil začať: „Si v poriadku?“

John si nemohol pomôcť, rozosmial sa. „Samozrejme, som šťastím bez seba.“ Pocítil ostrú bolesť v členku: Mary ho pod stolom kopla. To ho trochu upokojilo.

„ Dobre, je to trochu nadnesené.“ Priznal. „ Nemôžem uveriť, že...“

„ Predpokladám, že ti dlhujem ospravedlnenie.“ Čosi zvláštne bolo vo výbere slov tej frázy – o áno. V skutočnosti, mi to nie je ľúto. Tie ostré Sherlockove slová zneli ozvenou v jeho mysli. Teraz však Sherlockov tón nemal hryzavý nádych.

„Dobre, je to trochu nadnesené,“ priznal. „Nemôžem uveriť, že...“

„Predpokladám, že ti dlhujem nespočetné množstvo ospravedlnení.“ Výber slov v tej frázi bol trochu zvláštny – ó áno.  _ Vlastne, nie. Nie je mi to ľúto. _ Sherlockove ostré slová sa niesli ozvenou v jeho mysli. V súčasnosti, Sherlockov tón hlasu nadobúdal pichľavý nádych.

„Možno by sme mohli vynechať množinu tých, ktoré medzi nami už padli,“ pozeral na Mary, v tom pohľade bolo niečo ako vzdor. „Aby sme urýchlili proces zmierenia?“

„V tom prípade môžeš preskočiť vysvetľovanie. Aj tak to už bolo všetko v novinách.“ Mary nahodila svoj úsmev profesionálnej zdravotnej sestry. Sherlockovo šaškovanie po ňom stieklo ako kvapky vody po teflonovom povrchu. 

„Dobre, úplná verzia aj tak podlieha utajeniu.“

John vedel, kam to bodnutie mierilo. „Ježiš. Toto mi chýbalo. Chuť jednu ti tresnúť, akonáhle otvoríš ústa - ale už to nie je len podtext.“

Kútik Sherlockovych úst sa mykol. „Verím, že tentokrát by si sa nevyhol môjmu nosu a zubom.   
  


„Byť tam, urobím to.“ Johnov hlas sa zadrhol na príliš suchom vtipe. Tlmené svetlo v reštaurácií bolo dostatočné, aby si všimol malú jazvičku na Sherlockovej spodnej pere. Bolo to čudné, jednoduchá plná pera by nemala byť tak zjazvená. Táto vyzerala staršie, ako značka niečoho, čo musel byť drsný zážitok. Sherlock si nikdy nedával pozor. Príliš mnoho ľudí mu spôsobilo krvácanie a Johnovo meno bolo na tom zozname tiež. Nenávidel sa za to, že bol posledným, ktorý to urobil. Skrížil si ruky na stole a naklonil sa bližšie.

„Do pekla Sherlock. Máš vôbec predstavu...“

„Vlastne nemám,“ pokrčil Sherlock ramenami. „Nevedel som, že ťa to tak ovplyvní.”   


John trhol hlavou dozadu. „Čože?“ Vymenil si neveriacky pohľad s Mary. „Naozaj? Môj najlepší priateľ spácha samovraždu priamo predo mnou a ty si očakával, že tým nebudem ovplyvnený?“

Teraz bol na rade Sherlock, aby takmer spadol zo stoličky. „ Tvoj čo?“

Toto nebola reakcia, ktorú John čakal, keď ho začali napĺňať plamene hnevu a nahradil ich chladný úžas.  Sherlock na neho hľadel, akoby mu cez noc narástla ďalšia hlava.

„ Bol si mojim najlepším priateľom.“ Zopakoval John, zdôrazňujúc každé slovo kývnutím. 

Sherlock schmatol pohár s vínom – Maryin – a vyprázdnil ho na jeden hlt, Mary sa ani nezmohla na protest. Nevšimol si, že stôl je prestretý len pre dvoch. Ruka sa mu trochu triasla, keď vracal pohár nazad. 

Teraz bol na rade Sherlock, aby takmer spadol zo stoličky. „Tvoj  _ čo _ ?“

Toto nebola reakcia, ktorú John očakával, plamene rastúceho hnevu odrazu nahradil chladný úžas.  Sherlock na neho hľadel, akoby mu cez noc narástla ďalšia hlava.

„Bol si mojim najlepším priateľom,“ zopakoval John, každé slovo zdôraznil kývnutím.

Sherlock schmatol pohár s vínom – Maryin – a vyprázdnil ho na jeden hlt. Mary sa ani nezmohla na protest. Nezdalo sa, že by si všimol, že stôl je prestretý len pre dvoch. Ruka sa mu trochu triasla, keď vracal pohár nazad. 

„ Nemohol som byť.“

„Myslím, že ja rozhodujem o tom, kto je a kto nie je môj priateľ a ver mi, ty si ním bol. Môj najlepší priateľ.“

John hovoril potichu no hlas sa mu pri poslednom slove aj tak zlomil. Bolelo to skoro tak isto, ako v Ellinej ordinácií, keď dážď bil na jej veľké okná. Johnovi sa zdalo, že v poslednom čase v Londýne stále prší.

Sherlockove oči sa zavreli a pod viečkami rýchlo behali sem a tam v malých automatických pohyboch.Vyzeralo ti akoby niečo čítal. Jeho hlas bol zaťažený úzkosťou. „Často som bol na teba hrubý. Pohŕdavý. Arogantný. Nadrogoval som ťa – vtedy v Baskerville, no dobre -  _ pokúsil som s _ a. Experimentoval som  na tebe celý čas. Bol som odporný k tvojim priateľkám, účelovo. Bol som...vždy si vravel, že žiť so mnou je peklo. Ako by som mohol byť tvoj... jednoducho pre to nie je žiaden dôvod!“

„Och Bože.“ Mary si sama pre seba povzdychla a  prekrútila očami. „ _ Logika _ .“

John vedel, že je blízko k rozčúleniu.  _ Upokoj sa _ , pripomenul si.   
  


„Pamätáš sa na to narodeninové prianie, ktoré si pre mňa vytvoril? To ‘ _ Všetci moji priatelia ma neznášajú _ ’?“ John sa krátko zasmial.

„No, ty nie. Znášal si ma.“ Pošúchal si ramená, upokojujúc svoje zradné trasúce sa ruky. Nevrlé slová, ktoré kedysi povedal Mikeovi  _ – Kto by chcel mňa za spolubývajúceho? _ –  vyplávali na povrch jeho pamäte.

„Nie som osoba, s ktorou by sa najľahšie žilo,“ pokračoval, „ mám trochu vznetl..“

„Trochu?“ Mary sa nevinne uchechtla. John sa to rozhodol ignorovať, sústredil sa na Sherlocka.

„Toto znášanie sa bolo vzájomné. A potom...“ pozrel dolu na svoje ruky. „Potom si ma nechal myslieť si, že som ťa stratil.“

Sherlock nevedel čo s rukami. Skladal a rozkladal látkový obrúsok na svojom lone.

„Predpokladal… usúdil som, že budeš v poriadku. Ľudia strácajú tých, čo sú im drahí neustále. Tvoj otec zomrel krátko predtým ako ťa prepustili a nikdy som ťa nevidel trúchliť tak veľmi-“

Johnova päsť pristála na stole. Mary sykla. Pár čašníkov sa obzrelo. Johnov hlas bol veľmi tichý, keď znovu prehovoril.

„Za otcovu smrť som  _ nevinil seba _ .“

Sherlock zažmurkal. John pokračoval, smrteľne vážny. „Mohol by si to urobiť, mohol by si to nafingovať – keby si vedel, že sa budem viniť za tvoju smrť?“

„Prečo? Prečo by si to robil? Tvoj postoj bol celý čas neohrozene lojálny. Nemal si podiel na zničení mojej povesti.“

„Zasranej povesti, ktorú som pomohol stvoriť!“

John pocítil Maryinu ruku na svojej.  _ Stíšiť hlas _ , dobre. Potrebovali tento rozhovor, potreboval aby Sherlock porozumel. Nemôžu si dovoliť zahodiť ďalšiu šancu. 

„Pamätám sa, ako si sa sťažoval na to, že si sa stal verejne známym. Vyhýbal by si sa publicite, nechal by si detektívov z Yardu, aby si ponechali všetko uznanie, neznášal si, keď si bol fotografovaný...“ John si privolal všetky tie silené úsmevy na tlačovkách, všetky tie malé momenty, kedy sa Sherlock potreboval trochu pozbierať predtým, ako vstúpil do búrky fotobleskov. 

John na druhej strane – ten si to zvykol užívať. Trpko sa zasmial. „Bol to môj blog, ktorý ťa urobil slávnym, nikto nečítal tvoju stránku, pamätáš? A potom som prišiel ja, nadúval  som sa ako zasraný páv, vždy keď niekto spomenul že sa mu páčilo ’tamto s hliníkovou barlou’! Keby som vedel, že to všetko bol plán, keby som vedel, že si nechal Moriartyho aby ťa zničil,  keby si ma dočerta do toho zasvätil - čo si však neurobil, a ja som si myslel, že si skočil kvôli tomu, že si sa nedokázal vyrovnať so stratou tvojej práce a povesti. A stále si myslím, že ten bastard by nemal čo zničiť, keby som nezačal so svojim stupídnym blogom... zdalo sa mi, akoby som ťa z tej strechy sám strčil.

John si otrel nebezpečné kvapky soli v kútikoch svojich očí a čakal. Sherlock vyzeral, že to stále spracúva. Keď konečne odpovedal, bolo to nízkym a zmäteným hlasom.

„Nikdy mi nezáležalo na publicite. Práca bolo jediné na čom mi záležalo, John. To si bezpochyby vedel.“

John poklesol na duchu.  _ Samozrejme, že ti vždy záležalo len na práci. Nie na kolegovi, nie na priateľovi...  _ Otočil sa k Mary.

„Nevidím v tomto žiaden zmysel. Nemohli by sme..“

Ona jemne stisla jeho ruku a otočila sa k Sherlockovi. „Teraz je tá časť, kedy máš povedať, že je ti to ľúto,“ napovedala mu.

V tej chvíli sa zo Sherlockovej tváre vyparila tá zmätená otvorenosť. Jeho tvár bola ako vytesaná z mramoru.

„Nie, nie je.“ 

Ukázal na Johna: „Je nažive. Neinformovaný, zranený a nažive je vždy lepšie ako vedieť, byť spokojný, ale  _ mŕtvy _ .“

Po Johnovej tvári sa rozlieval úsmev. Taký, čo jeho kútiky rozšíril, ale nezdvihol. Keď bola Harry malá, hneď utekala do svojej izby, ak ho uvidela usmievať sa týmto spôsobom.

„Škoda, že som si túto luxusnú možnosť rozhodnutia o mojom živote nemohol dopriať sám.“

Zvuk trhajúcej sa tkaniny bol jediným zvukom v bubline ticha. Sherlock hľadel dolu na dve polovice obrúsku, ktoré zvieral v hrstiach. Nehol ani brvou, ale zdalo sa, že jediná farba ktorú má v tvári je zlatavé svetlo sviečok. 

„ Ja...ja som si nemyslel, že to bude...“

Potom sa prestal zadrhávať. John mohol vidieť, že sa v jeho očiach niečo zmenilo, bol ako zviera zahnané do kúta, ktoré si je isté blízkou smrťou a slepé strachom škriabe, hryzie a kope aj omnoho väčšieho protivníka. Sherlock otvoril ústa a slová začali plynúť, odmerané a ostré.

„Nemôžem sa ospravedlňovať za svoj omyl, ktorý som urobil z nedostatku informácií – informácií, ktoré mi boli úmyselne odoprené.“

Jeho obviňujúci tón nenechával priestor pre námietky. 

„Netušil som, že moja smrť bude mať na teba taký strašný vplyv. Vedel si, že si môj  _ jediný _ priateľ, ale nikdy som nepočul ani náznak, že by tento sentiment bol vzájomný.“

„Sherlock -“ začala  Mary úzkostlivo, ale Sherlock sa iba rozbiehal.

„Keď som ťa predstavil ako priateľa, opravil si to na kolegu...“

„Sotva som ťa vtedy poznal!“ bránil sa John, ale Sherlock pokračoval.

„- a tá posledná vec, ktorú si mi kedy povedal do tváre, ak mám byť doslovný, bola -“

„Prestaň!“ zreval John. Sherlock ako zázrakom sklapol.

John ignoroval blížiaceho sa čašníka, ignoroval aj pohľady od ostatných stolov.

„Takže je to moja chyba. Prečo je všetko –  _ vždy _ \- moja chyba?“

Sherlock vstal a napravil si sako. „Som vysoko funkčný sociopat, John. Iste si nemohol očakávať, že rozoznám nejaké jemné náznaky emočnej závislosti, ktoré si ty považoval príliš irelevantné na to, aby si ich skutočne prejavil.“

John hľadel ako obarený, neschopný slova. Mary po jeho boku si ukrývala tvár do dlaní. Sherlock obišiel čašníka a odišiel, ani sa neobzrel. 


	3. Hranice a nálepky

Marylebone Road je zmäť svetelných dráh, bielych a červených línií svetiel prechádzajúcich áut, doznievajúcich v Sherlockovom pohľade ako na time-lapse fotke, rozmazaných do červených, zelených a oranžových kaluží dopravných svetiel a taxíkov. Oči ho začali páliť, keď zašiel za roh a uvedomil si, že nežmurkol celú cestu domov. Nepamätal si, koľko krokov urobil, aby sa tam dostal. Pani Hudsonová za ním niečo zakričala, ale nepočul ju. Všetko bzučalo.

Krok dovnútra. Nechať gravitáciu aby z neho sňala kabát. Padnúť na pohovku. Vstúpiť do dverí. Klopadlo stále visí nabok. Ako dlho tak zostane? Dolu po špirálovitých schodoch...

Keď vpadne dverami do polstrovanej cely, svetlá už svietia. Bol očakávaný.

„Ty...nikdy si necítil...však? Ako si mohol...nikdy necítiť?“ Stále dýcha príliš rýchlo, i keď vstup do cely ho upokojoval – mimo nej sa chodby a steny stále triasli a praskali v snahe odvrátiť záchvat paniky. Mimo paláca je všetko príliš hlasné, svetlé...príliš.

Jim Moriarty si rýchlym pohybom odhrnul vlasy z tváre a venoval mu slizký úškrn. „Nepamätáš si? Tak nejako to prišlo s týmto miestom.“

Sherlock sa poobzeral. Áno, to je to, prečo vybral toto miesto pre Moriartyho, prečo ho spútal práve tu. Táto cela je presnou replikou cely v blázinci blízko Varšavy. Nechal sa tu zavrieť pôvodne len na pár dní, zatiaľ čo sa snažil vyriešiť obchod s drogami, ktorý tu prevádzkoval niekto z personálu. Podcenil, ako silno ho omámili sedatívami. Niekedy si necítil ani vlastné prsty. Väčšinu času necítil nič. Jeden z Mycroftových agentov ho po dvoch týždňoch zachránil, predtým, ako z neho stihli urobiť skutočného maniaka.

„Môžeš sa ku mne pripojiť,“ doberal si ho Jim. „Nikto by ťa tu neotravoval.“

Sherlocka zabolela jeho samotná podstata. Vypolstrované steny to zlepšovali, ale iba tý,  že tú bolesť odďaľovali.

„Ako mi to mohlo uniknúť? Povedal mi, že som bol jeho najlepším priateľom a ja som si to nikdy nevšimol.“

„Veľmi jednoduché...“ ozval sa za ním pobavený hlas. Do cely vstúpila Žena, prešmykla sa poza jeho chrbát a hravo si natočila na prst jednu z jeho kaderí – zrejme to mal byť niečo ako pozdrav. „Pravdepodobne rovnako, ako jemu uniklo to, že je do teba zamilovaný.“

„Nebuď smiešna-“ uchechtol sa Sherlock smerom k nej. Prekročila Jimovu reťaz, zľahka sa dotkla jeho hlavy tak,  ako sa hladká strážny pes a oprela sa o fľakatú stenu. Bola odetá vo svojom kostýme Dominatrix, priehľadné čierne šaty, dokonalý make-up. Ani vlások sa jej neuvoľnil z účesu, keď prikývla. 

„Ó áno. Beznádejne. Tak hlboko, že si to ani nevšimol.“

„Radšej sa drž svojho jazdeckého bičíka. Obchoduješ s telesnou slasťou. Čo asi tak môžeš vedieť o... tom?“

„O láske?“ usmiala sa hĺbavo.“ Dosť na to aby som závidela,  keď ju vidím.“   


„Ale teraz ťa ne-ná-vi-dí-“ zanotoval Jim s radosťou. „Mal by som mu poslať formálnu pozvánku do klubu.“

Sherlock siahne do vrecka - má v ňom niečo, kvôli čomu sa cíti nepohodlne. Je to roztrhnutý obrúsok zo stola v hoteli Landmark. Chvíľu na tie dve polovice pozerá.

„Mohol som ho stratiť.“

„Stále to nechápeš Sherlock, však? Ty si ho predsa stratil!“ začal Jim zavýjať.

„Pretože hádaj čo? Ja som vyhral.“

„Áno, nepochybne vyzeráš ako víťaz-“ Irene pretočila očami. „A teraz ťa nenávidí, to je fakt.“ adresovala Sherlockovi.

„Ale...prečo?“

„Každý ťa nenávidí, Sherlock,“ vysvetlil mu Moriarty hlasom, aký je vyhradený pre päťročné deti. „Johnny sa nám proste odmiloval... a trvalo mu to len dva roky, chlapíkovi!“

„Časom ti odpustí,“ poznamenala Irene.

„Na tom nezáleží,“ odpovedal Sherlock mechanicky.

„Takže ty už nechceš byť jeho ´najlepším priateľom´?“ Jim pridal názorné úvodzovky nadvihnutím obočia. „ Božínku, si tak premenlivý. Dokonca viac než ja.“

Sherlock cítil látku, ktorou boli potiahnuté steny, pod svojou dlaňou. Toto je jediné miesto, ktoré nenesie žiadne známky po Johnovi. Všetko ostatné, celá architektúra Paláca mysle bola teraz zrekonštruovaná a zdobená pod vplyvom jeho priateľa. Chodby boli kópiou tých, ktoré sa nachádzali v budovách, kde zachraňoval Sherlockov život. John tu bol pevne zakorenený.

„Nie,“ zavrtel hlavou, prekvapený týmto novým zistením. „On je pre mňa všetkým. A ja chcem byť všetkým pre neho.“

Irene mľaskla. „Zlatíčko, ak sa chceš takto trýzniť, prečo nepovieš mne?  Postarala by som sa o teba.“

„Najlepší priateľ by bol viac, než si zaslúžiš,“ zasyčal Jim zo svojho miesta na podlahe.

„Veľa šťastia, miláčik. Úprimne ti ho želám.“ Irene prešla okolo Sherlocka, dotkla sa jeho líca špičkou prsta. „Budeš potrebovať všetko šťastie pod slnkom na to, aby John zmenil tú nálepku, ktorú pre teba teraz má.“

„Najlepší priateľ.“ Tie slová zneli na Sherlockovom jazyku prázdno.

„Ktorého nenávidí,“ nezabudol Jim dodať. „Aká pekná malá škatuľka. Lebo on tak rozmýšľa, vieš? Obyčajný muž so svojimi obyčajnými škatuľkami. Priatelia, najlepší priatelia, priateľky... snúbenice... a samozrejme, nie je gay. Úbohý John Watson. Tak obmedzený svojimi vlastnými hranicami.“

Sherlock sa pozrel na Ženu, v očiach otázku. Usmiala sa a naklonila, aby mu mohla zašepkať do ucha.

„Musíš mu nastaviť nové hranice.“

  
  


*

 

„Ten zkur... kokot, to - to – ja ani nemôžem...“

_ „Jasné, rozumiem – to asi zamrzlo peklo, keď môj brat nedokáže nájsť priliehavú nadávku. Nemusíš kričať.“ _

Harryin unavený hlas v slúchadla viac utíchol. Pravdepodobne si dala telefón ďalej od hlavy, keď sa začal John znovu rozbiehať.

„Prepáč, ale tiež by si kričala. On mi v podstate povedal, že je to moja vina, že nevedel, ako za ním budem smútiť, pretože som mu nikdy do prdele nepovedal, že bol pre mňa dôležitý.“

_ „To trafil.“ _

„Čože?“ John si prehodil telefón do druhej ruky a zmenil smer pochodu po obývačke do opačného smeru. „Nie, to teda netrafil.“

_ „Oh, myslím, že áno. Svojim spôsobom. Je to Sherlock. Všetko, čo si mi o ňom povedal-“ _

„Harry, videla si ho raz a okamžite si ho začala neznášať.“

_ „No, áno – je to osina v zadku, ale pozri, John, ty tiež nie si práve... otvorený a láskavý muž. Napríklad tá večera minulý mesiac – aby som sa zoznámila s Mary. Viem, že ju miluješ, do pekla, veď si ju požiadal o ruku, ale ani ja a ani nikto iný v tom podniku by od pohľadu na vás dvoch nepovedal, že ste pár. A to nehovorím o prejavoch náklonnosti na verejnosti, bože to nie. Takí sú všetci Watsonovci. Ale ty si vyzeral, že sa necítiš príjemne, ani keď si ju na ulici držal za ruku. Taký proste si. Uzavretý.“ _

„Ale on ma poznal! Do prdele, veď on mi prakticky čítal myšlienky – vedel, aké mám plány na večer len z toho, aké som si obul topánky! Tie jeho malé triky...“

_ „Ale čítať tvoje myšlienky nie je to isté ako čítať v tvojom srdci, však?“ _

„Preboha Harry, ja som...nikdy sme-“

_ „John, myslím, že už si dosť veľký na to, aby si vedel, že nemusíš s človekom šukať, aby ti na ňom záležalo. Žil si s ním, samozrejme, že ti na ňom záležalo.“ _

„Fajn. To je ono! Čo myslíš, že znamená ´samozrejme, že mi záležalo´ pre teba a ´nikdy si mi nepovedal, že pre teba niečo znamenám´ pre neho?“

_ „To sa pýtaš  mňa? Porozprávaj sa s ním, do pekla.“ _

„Oh skvelé...“ John hľadel na displej telefónu, ktorý ukazoval čas práve ukončeného hovoru.

„Toľko k rodine, ktorá ťa vždy podrží.“

„Ja budem tvoja rodina,“ poznamenala Mary, ktorá práve vošla do obývačky s náručou plnou kníh. S očakávaním sa pozrela na Johna, ktorý stále zazeral na telefón. Len si povzdychla, prešla ku knižnici a lakťom otvorila presklené dvierka.

„Vieš, čo to znamená?“ povedal John do vzduchu, akoby si nebol vedomý toho, že jeho publikum sa zmenilo. „Myslel si, že budem v pohode. Bola to Práca, na ktorej záležalo. Hra, prechytračenie Moriartyho, zvrhnutie jeho impéria. Nestaral sa o vedľajšie škody. A ja som bol iba nástrojom.“

Sadol si na pohovku. „Každému z nás dal rolu. Mycroft? Zradca. Keď si pomyslím, ako som na neho nakričal za to, že dal Moriartymu informácie o Sherlockovi, a bolo to celé nachystané! Ja- hádaj čo? Svedok. Normálne vidím, akú nálepku pre mňa má v tom jeho prekliatom Paláci: ´záleží mu na mne dosť na to, aby bol jeho smútok uveriteľný, ale nedáva do toho srdce, takže nehrozia žiadne škody.´ Využil ma. Čo za  _ -´stroj´ - _ takto využije svojho priateľa?“

„Vždy využíval ľudí okolo seba, ak sa teda máme držať tvojho blogu,“ odvetila Mary. „Možno len nevedel, kde sú hranice.“

John si odfrkol. „Prakticky mi povedal, že som bezcitný bastard, pretože som si nešiel vyplakať oči pre svojho otca. Kde berie tú drzosť takto posudzovať ľudí?“

„Zlý predpoklad,“ zahundrala Mary.

„Čože?“ John vzhliadol. „Och, prepáč, chceš s tým pomôcť?“

„Netreba, ďakujem.“ V jej hlase zaznel jemný úsmev. „Len hovorím, že je to dosť zlý predpoklad pre také závery o ňom. Keď má za brata Mycrofta? A jeho domáca s ním má špeciálnu dohodu za to, že dostal jej manžela na elektrické kreslo? Plus, povedal si mi, že si sa stretol s jeho rodičmi. Ak sú stále nažive, pravdepodobne nemá ani potuchy aké to je niekoho stratiť.“

Po tej poslednej vete znela príliš veselo. To pripomenulo Johnovi, že Mary, napriek tomu že je sama sirotou, nikdy nedovolila, aby jej to pokazilo náladu. Pravdepodobne všetky svoje slzy vyplakala už dávno. A teraz sa dokázala stotožniť s niekým ako je Sherlock...

„Si príliš láskavá, Mary. Nemôžeš ospravedlňovať každého.“

„Neospravedlňujem ho.“ Otočila sa a povzdychla si. „Ublížil ti. To neospravedlňujem.“

„Ale tiež si myslíš, že je to moja vina?“

Mary si sadla vedľa neho a položila si hlavu na jeho rameno. „Myslím...že ten, koho je to vina si prehnal hlavou guľku na streche nemocnice. Moriarty – bol na Sherlocka príliš veľký chytrák,  _ on _ využil teba, aby ho donútil skočiť a teraz je mŕtvy – a ty mu za to nemôžeš rozbiť  _ jeho _ nos. To nie je fér, však?“

John zavrel oči. Bol v skutočnosti naštvaný na Moriartyho a vybíjal si tú zlosť na Sherlockovi? „To je ale na hovno psychológia, Mary.“

„Čo urobíš, keď prestaneš byť na Sherlocka nahnevaný?“ spýtala sa Mary tichým hlasom.

„Hm. To netuším.“ John si nemyslel, že by sa niekedy dokázal prestať hnevať. Unikol mu sarkastický smiech. „Pravdepodobne z neho urobím svedka na našej svadbe.“

Mary sa od neho odklonila a pozrela sa na neho, v očiach číra hrôza. „Nie. Rozhodne nie. Neviem, pre koho by to bol horší trest.“

John zúžil oči, akoby nad tým seriózne uvažoval. „Och, bol by rozkošný. Predstav si všetky tie urážky.“

Mary sa zasmiala, ale veselosť v jej hlase neznela úprimne. „Žiadne také. Nie. John Watson, nedovolím aby si zruinoval môj svadobný deň.“

 

*

 

Sherlock ležal na pohovke a ruky sa mu jemne chveli. Lampa na stole bola rozsvietená, zaháňala všetky tiene v byte.  Niekde v miestnosti sa vznášala vôňa studeného čaju. To je zvláštne: pani Hudsonová by mu nepriniesla studený čaj. Kedy to bolo, závan múky a niečoho kyslého? - oh jasné, to bol ešte v minulom krídle.

Sherlock teraz dokončoval údržbu Severnej a Západnej časti Paláca. Južné krídlo sa zdalo byť relatívne v poriadku a bude ešte zopár týždňov fungovať aj bez jeho zásahu. Do Východného nikdy nechodí.

Posledná miestnosť Západného krídla: udalosti posledných týždňov. Chaoticky nahádzané fakty, pozorovania, skúsenosti, činy. Len toľko, čo dokázala jeho krátkodobá pamäť uniesť. Izby páchli po horiacom dreve a spálenej koži. Poznámka: kúpiť nové rukavice.

_ Úžasné ako oheň odhalí naše priority. _

Štvalo ho, že ešte stále nevedel, kto uniesol Johna, dal ho do toho ohniska a potom poslal načasované správy Mary, aby ho mohli zachrániť. Zomrel by John, keby to nestihli? Čo bolo  _ cieľom _ ?

Plamene. Johnove omámené oči. Sherlock potriasol hlavou: zle. Skús znova. Nenechaj sa rozptyľovať.  Niekto tam musel byť, sledovať ten oheň. Počúvať Johnov tlmený krik. To vrieskajúce dievča. Pozerať sa pomedzi ľudí premrznutých na kosť, ktorý fotili svoje decká zízajúce na oheň...

Sherlock otvoril oči.

Scéna okolo ohniska sa mu točila pred očami ako miniatúra krajinky uväznená v sklenenom snežítku.

_ Tam. Mám ťa. _

 

*

  
  


„Zdravím ťa, braček. Ako dlho ti bude trvať, kým mi dodáš záznamy z pouličných kamier neďaleko kostola svätého Jakuba menšieho zo štvrtého novembra v noci?“

_ „Si si istý, že nájdeš niečo relevantné?“ _

Jedna z mála dobrých vecí na Mycroftovi bola – aspoň podľa Sherlockovho názoru- že si nikdy nepýtal vysvetlenia. Zároveň to však bola jedna z jeho najhorších vlastností, ale Sherlock sa nesťažoval – pre tentokrát.

„Úplne istý. Pri ohnisku bola žena, natáčala si celú scénu na kameru.“

_ „Veľa matiek si obstaráva záznamy svojich detí pri takýchto príležitostiach.“ _

„Strávil som dva roky vyhýbaním sa bezpečnostným opatreniam po celej Európe, viem kedy je na mňa namierená kamera.“

Celá tá scéna sa stále prehrávala Sherlockovi v hlave. On a Mary zoskakujú z motorky, bežia skrz zmätený a vystrašený dav. Áno, jeden či dvaja ľudia boli takí duchaprítomní, že vytiahli mobily, keď videli, že sa niečo deje. Ale len jedna osoba, vysoká žena zababušená v pletenom šále, stála potichu, neďaleko celého toho chaosu, s malou kamerou v ruke. Nebolo pred ňou žiadne dieťa. Bola tam už vtedy, keď Sherlock zabočil s motorkou do parku a keď vzhliadol od Johnovej tváre, aby požiadal niekoho, nech zavolá sanitku – už tam nebola. 

 

*

 

Sherlockovo vzrušenie trošku pokleslo, keď zistil, že Mycroft sa obťažoval doručiť záznamy z kamier osobne.

„Nemusíš sa rozčuľovať, braček. Mám všetky oprávnenia zaujímať sa o prípad, do ktorého bol zapletený môj brat.“

„John bol zapletený,“ opravil ho Sherlock mechanicky a zamračil sa, keď sa jeho brat posadil do Johnovho kresla. Do pekla, mal by ho presunúť.

Mycroft podvihol jedno obočie. „Pokiaľ si nechcel, aby tu bola nejaká spojitosť, nemal si stráviť osemnásť mesiacov behaním po Londýne s ním po boku. Ak niekto hodil Johna do ohňa, prečo potom tvoj kabát páchne po dyme?“

Sherlocka od odpovede zachránila pani Hudsonová, ktorá vkročila do obývačky s čajovým servisom na podnose. A tanierikom muffinov. Čokoládových muffinov. Ak mal Sherlock niekedy pochybnosti o genialite svojej domácej, teraz ho definitívne všetky prešli. Nenápadné žmurknutie, ktoré mu venovala keď odchádzala z miestnosti to len potvrdilo. Sherlock položil tanierik na strategické miesto medzi Mycroftom a svojim laptopom a šiel si sadnúť za stôl, aby si pozrel záznamy. Niekoľko nasledujúcich  minút bola miestnosť naplnená len tlejúcim tichom sebaovládania.

„Tu je.“ Sherlock otočil počítač, aby Mycroft videl na obrazovku – ukazovala ženu, mávajúcu na taxík v rušnej ulici za parkom. Mala štíhlu postavu, vysokú, čo umocňovali opätky, a jej tvár, orámovaná tmavými vlasmi sa zdala príťažlivá aj napriek úbohému rozlíšeniu kamerových záznamov.

Po pol hodine Mycroftovho predstierania toho, že si nevšimol, ako sa Sherlock vlámal do jeho databáz, mu konečne oznámil: „Slečna Janine Hawkinsová. Hovorí ti to niečo?“

„Obávam sa, že áno,“ odvetil Mycroft vážne. „Pracuje ako sekretárka pre Charlesa Augusta Magnussena.“

Ach, áno.  Sherlock sa s tým menom už stretol. Viac ako raz. Ústa mu skrivilo znechutenie.

„Prečo by chcel ohroziť Johna? Prečo ma testuje? Pochybujem, že moja osobná nechuť k jeho metódam, napriek tomu že som sa ňou rozhodne netajil, mu stojí za to, aby sa tým zapodieval. Nikdy som nemal dôvod prešetrovať ho, tak prečo by sa o mňa zaujímal?“

„Je to jeho modus operandi. Ten ktorým tak pohŕdaš. Hľadá citlivé miesta. Záleží ti na Johnovi? Pokiaľ mu môže ublížiť, prakticky ťa vlastní.“

Sherlock sa zachvel. „Ale prečo ja? Naše cesty sa nikdy neskrížil a naše okruhy sa neprekrývajú.“

Mycroft si odkašľal. Sherlock na neho chvíľu hľadel s narastajúcim pocitom dejá vu.

„Ach nie. Ty? O mňa?  _ Tak veľmi _ ?“

„ Aby som citoval tvoju prekvapivo bystrú domácu,“ povzdychol si Mycroft keď mu oči padli na tanierik s muffinmi, „rodina je všetko, čo nám nakoniec ostane.“

Ticho sa natiahlo, ale tento krát, Sherlock cítil ako sa zahryzáva do jeho krku.

„Čo s ním urobíme?“

„To, že si použil množné číslo som si všimol a oceňujem to.“ Mycroft klepol prstami po opierke kresla.“Práve teraz - vôbec nič. Je pre mňa stále užitočný.“

Sherlock sa uškrnul. „A najmä teraz, keď už vieš, že ťa plánuje dostať?“

„Presne tak.“

Sherlock vstal a začal sa prechádzať po miestnosti. „Musíš udržať Johna mimo toho. Nerob z neho pešiaka v tvojich hrách o moc.“

„Nemám záujem hrať sa s tvojimi hračkami, Sherlock. Si viac než schopný rozbiť si ich sám.“

Sherlock náhle zastavil pred krbovou rímsou a stretol sa s pohľadom svojho brata v zrkadle. „Myslím to vážne. Má toho dosť.“

„Chápem.“

_ Nie, to teda nechápeš _ , pomyslel si Sherlock.

„Zaujímalo by ma-“ pokračoval Mycroft, „ -čo majú znamenať tie únosy, rukojemníci a telesné zranenia. To nie sú jeho obvyklé metódy. Radšej má jemnejšie spôsoby nátlaku. Vydieranie. Je dôležité zistiť, čo presne plánuje použiť ako páku. Má John nejaké špinavé tajomstvá...?“

Sherlock ignoroval ten pobavený tón v posledných dvoch slovách. 

„ A čo ak nie je posledným ohnivkom reťaze?“ 

Sherlock ignoroval ten pobavený tón v posledných dvoch slovách.

„A čo ak nie je posledným ohnivkom reťaze?“

„Hm.“ Mycroft naklonil hlavu nabok, zvažujúc tú možnosť. „Niekto ďalší pre koho by bol John Watson ochotný urobiť čokoľvek? Myslím, že ten zoznam nebude veľmi dlhý.“

Sherlock zavrel oči pred svojim vlastným odrazom v zrkadle. „Na tom zozname je o jedno meno menej, než by si si možno myslel.“

„Hm.“ Ten premýšľavý zvuk slúžil len na to, aby podráždil Sherlockove nervy. Vedel, že Mycroft nepotrebuje hmkať, jeho mozog dokáže nájsť, vyhodnotiť a skatalogizovať každý uhol pohľadu na problém za menej ako sekundu.

„Takže ostáva jeho sestra, jeho budúca žena, ten zdravoťák, ktorý mu zachránil život v Afganistane - Bill Murray - a pravdepodobne aj jeho bývalý veliaci dôstojník.“

Sherlock sa snažil skryť prekvapenie vo svojom hlase. „Nikdy svojho bývalého veliteľa nespomínal.“

„Myslím, že už si si uvedomil, že John nespomenul veľa vecí.“

Sherlock si pomyslel, že by radšej preferoval keby ho opäť zmlátili a Mycroft by to pozoroval, než tento jeho jemný, vyčítavý a ľútostivý tón.

„V záujme toho, aby sme odstrihli Magnussena od munície, ktorú zjavne tak veľmi chce, navrhujem, aby si si od Johna držal odstup, aspoň nateraz.“

Nadbytočná požiadavka. Ako keby ho John ešte niekedy pustil k sebe bližšie.

„To nebude problém.“ Znelo to trochu trpkejšie, než plánoval.

Mycroft vstal a postavil sa vedľa neho. Keď znovu prehovoril, jeho hlas bol posadený nižšie, ale nebol menej rázny. „Kde to je, Sherlock?“

„Čo myslíš?“ spýtal sa Sherlock, aj keď to vedel. Mycroft sa na neho pozeral skoro smutne.

„Očividne nie si v poriadku. Nenúť ma prehľadať celý byt.“ Bola to skôr žiadosť než hrozba  a to Sherlocka vyviedlo z konceptu.

„Čo to má byť? Bratská starostlivosť? Konečne si našiel niečo, v čom nie si úplne, excelentný?“

Mycroft si povzdychol. „Dôsledky boli očakávateľné, braček.“

Sherlock rozmýšľal nad poslednými večermi na Baker Street, tak tichými, že mohol priam počuť zvuk starých časov. Zaujímalo ho, či Mycroft vie, že v noci nikdy nezhasína svetlá. Pravdepodobne áno – Sherlock si uvedomil, že zabudol utrieť prach z vypínačov. Rozmýšľal nad Moriartym, spútaným vo vypolstrovanej cele v suteréne jeho Paláca Mysle, rozmýšľal nad tým, že mu vráti oblek od Westwoodovej, uhladí neposlušné vlasy z čela, rozmýšľal ako ho oslobodí a miesto cely mu dá strechu. 

_ Ty si mnou. _

Strecha by bola dokonale okrúhla, nekonečná hrana. Moriarty by čakal.

_ Povedal som ti, ako to skončí. No tak, hop. _

„Budem potrebovať asistenta,“ vyhŕkol Sherlock. „Niekoho, kto sa vyzná,“ dodal o chvíľu neskôr.

Mycroftovo obočie vyskočilo do neslýchaných výšok.

_ Musíš mu nastaviť nové hranice _ , počul Sherlock v duchu hlas Ženy a vykročil na cestu, o ktorej netušil, kam ho zavedie.

„Moja spojka z tej misie v Poľsku. Bol o trošku menej neznesiteľný, než tí ostatní. Pôjde do toho.“

Mycroft mu venoval dlhý pohľad. Prikývol.

„Pán Fairchild, samozrejme. Jeden z mála, ktorí nežiadajú zvýšenie platu, akonáhle zistia, že majú pracovať s tebou. Bude tu o dva dni. Vydržíš toľko?“

„Áno.“

Nebol to sľub. Len oznámenie. Mal prípad.

 


	4. Tanec na špičkách

Ahoj zlatko, mám zlé správy – Harry to na večeru nestihne.“   
  


„ Ach, to je škoda. Myslíš, že je-“   
  


„ Nie, to nie,“ John si pridržal slúchadlo medzi uchom a ramenom. „ Práve volala – majú v práci nejaký hĺbkový audit, alebo čo. Neohlásený. Musí ostať dlhšie a pomôcť s účtovníctvom.“   
  


„ Skutočne? To je zvláštne. Mali tam predsa audit minulý mesiac.“   
  


„ Vážne? Ako si to môžeš pamätať?“   
  


Maryin hlas zaznel pobavene a John si predstavil ako sa uškŕňa: „ Možno preto, že počúvam svoju budúcu švagrinú, keď sa sťažuje, zatiaľ čo ty len sedíš a počítaš minúty, kým vypadne.“

  
„ A na výročia tiež nikdy nezabúdaš, že?“ zasmial sa John. „ Nuž – myslím, že ostanem dlhšie v práci a dám dokopy papiere. Keď už nám tie plány na večer takto vybuchli.“

  
„Myslíš, že má v práci nejaké problémy? Dva audity za mesiac...“

  
„ Je to účtovnícka firma. Vždy tam bude niekto, kto si bude chcieť uliať prachy do vlastného vrecka. Stavím sa, že to nič nie je. Prepáč za tú večeru. Nečakaj ma.“

  
„ Nechám ti niečo v rúre. Nezaspi nad kartami pacientov!“

  
John sa zasmial. „ Tiež ťa ľúbim. Čau.“

  
*   
  


Dva týždne ubehli takmer v úplnom tichu a opatrnom vyšetrovaní. Sherlock teraz vedel všetko, čo sa len dalo vedieť o Harriet Watsonovej (nuda) a tiež o minulosti desiatnika Williama H. Murraya (o trochu menšia nuda, ale stále nič, čo by si zaslúžilo pozornosť Magnussena). Zostávali ešte dve osoby.

 

„ Vďaka, že ste sa so mnou stretli, major.“

Sherlock sa rozhliadol po slnkom zaliatom dome, v ktorom vládla útulná starosvetská atmosféra, ale ktorý bol zvonku obohnaný vysokobezpečnostným plotom. Uprostred ničoho, na pokojnom mieste, ako v oku hurikánu hanby, obviňovania, nenávisti a smrteľných strát.Ten muž tu žil sám, jeho jedinými spoločníkmi boli polo-anonymné tváre sluhov a jeho vlastný odraz v zrkadle.

Vošla slúžka, žena okolo štyridsiatky, s ostrými očami a plnými perami, niesla podnos s čajom.

„ Vďaka Vicky.“ Major Sholto naplnil dve šálky, jednu z nich podal Sherlockovi. Jeho ľavá ruka stále spočívala v lone. „ Cukor? Mlieko?“

 

„ Len mlieko prosím.“ Jeho hostiteľ sa zubami-nechtami držal tohto malého rituálu s precíznosťou stráží v Buckinghamskom paláci.

 

„ Viem, že tu často neprijímate návštevy.“

 

„Nikdy.“ 

Major Sholto sa svojej šálky nedotkol. V jeho jasných modrých očiach bola badateľná ostražitosť. „ Výnimky robím len kvôli... starým priateľom.“

Jeho tvár, tam kde nebola zjazvená, by mohla byť pokojne vyrobená aj z vosku: neusmieval sa, v kútikoch očí neboli žiadne vrásky. „ Vraveli ste, že je to kvôli Johnovi Watsonovi.“

A vtedy, na tú mikrosekundu, keď zazneli štyri písmená krstného mena jeho priateľa, by mohol Sherlock prisahať, že zazrel malý náznak úsmevu. Zovrelo mu hrdlo, ten zvuk jeho mena – áno, určite to bol jemnejší zvuk než pri predchádzajúcich slovách – a zvláštne zarezonoval v jeho hrudi. Ostré oči boli uprené na neho a Sherlocka zaujímalo, či major práve nededukuje niečo o ňom. 

„ John bol napadnutý. Verím, že ho chce niekto vydierať – buď jeho alebo niekoho z jeho najbližšieho okolia.“

 

„ Nevidel som Watsona od doby, čo ho odvelili z Afganistanu.“

 

„Ale záleží mu na vás.“ Až tak, že vás nikdy predo mnou nespomenul. Prečo nie?

 

„ Pán Holmes, to bola otázka?“

 

Sherlock zažmurkal, prichytený. Bola? Myslel to ako oznamovaciu vetu. ´Záleží mu na vás.´- aj keď jeho myseľ sa chcela pýtať :  _ Záleží? Ako? Prečo? _

Major Sholto krátko uhol pohľadom. Príliš krátko. Sherlock sedel v pohodlnom kresle, ale aj tak sa cítil, akoby ho niekto skenoval pohľadom, svaly sa mu chveli napätím.

 

„ Áno. Myslím, že záleží.“ 

Vedel, že každé slovo nenávratne rozbíja Sherlockovu sebakontrolu? Sherlock si myslel, že áno. Jeho pohľad bol stále ostrý, neúprosný, tenká línia medzi preventívnym nepriateľstvom a pripravenosťou na uznanie spojenectva. 

Ten muž je rovnaký ako ja, uvedomil si Sherlock a vedel, že tá podobnosť siaha hlbšie – skrz osamelosť duše a jazvy, tie viditeľné i tie skryté. Pretože zrazu Sherlock  _ vedel _ . Tento muž v minulosti Johna zranil – a bolo mu odpustené. Žil však v neustálom vedomí, že tá bolesť, ktorú spôsobil, nikdy nebude zabudnutá. 

„ Nebol som si tým istý,“ priznal Sherlock úprimne.

“ Poznal som Johna len osemnásť mesiacov predtým, než som musel na dva roky odísť. Ja...ťažko som expertom na Johna Watsona.“

 

„ Nie je to ľahké,“ poznamenal Sholto a Sherlocka zaujímalo, čo ostalo nevyslovené. Nie je ľahké spoznať Johna. Nie je ľahké dohliadať na neho.

 

„ Ale záleží mi na ňom,“ povedal Sherlock. „ Pomôžete mi?“

 

Sholto musel vedieť, o čo ho Sherlock v skutočnosti žiada. Nie _ pomôžete mi s prípadom _ ? Ale

_ pomôžete mi znovu spoznať Johna? Pomôžete mi ho znovu získať? _

Major Sholto to vedel a po prvý krát počasich rozhovoru nechal preblesknúť svoj úsmev po zdravej polovici svojej tváre. Zdvihol svoju šálku a doprial si dúšok, zatiaľ čo premýšľal.

„ Počas Watsonovej aktívnej služby pod mojim velením sa neudialo nič, čo by mohlo byť akokoľvek zneužité. Nič, čo by mohlo slúžiť ako materiál na vydieranie. Moja vlastná kariéra bola bez poškvrny, až pokým som nestratil v boji celú jednotku a to bolo až potom, čo Watsona poslali domov. Obávam sa, že vám s vašim vyšetrovaním nemôžem pomôcť. Ale...“ Sherlock sa naklonil dopredu. To, čo počul predtým, čakal, ale to, čo bude nasledovať, dostane ako bonus.

 

“ Viete ako ho postrelili?”

 

_ Okolnosti toho zranenia boli traumatické, zranený v boji.  _ To bolo všetko, čo dokázal Sherlock vydedukovať o Johnovi v ten prvý deň, keď sa stretli a John to nikdy nerozvíjal ďalej. Sherlock by eventuálne mohol dôjsť k záveru, že John o tom nechce hovoriť, lebo neznáša tú jazvu - neznáša pripomienku toho, že je invalid, nenávidí tú guľku, ktorá ho odtrhla od bojového poľa a ešte viac to zranenie, ktoré poškodilo jeho nervy natoľko, že sa s kariérou chirurga mohol rozlúčiť.

 

“ Dostali sme správu z dediny, ktorá bola o kus ďalej v horách - miestni tam údajne ukrývali vojakov Talibanu. Bolo to dva dni potom, čo bomba ukrytá v aute odpálila bránu základne a zabila dvoch vojakov hliadky. ”

 

Sholto urobil pauzu a Sherlock si predstavil náladu mužov z tej jednotky. Nájsť a zničiť.  _ Pomstiť sa. _

 

“ V horách je vietor zradný. Nebezpečný pre vzdušný útok. Tak sme sa tam vydali pozemnou cestou a prehľadávali dom za domom.”

 

Adrenalín naplnil vzduch, vibroval vo všetkých nervoch. Prsty na spúšti boli nepokojné. Muži nakúkajúci do nízkych dverí, očakávajúci útok za každou stenou, za každým závesom. Dedinčania sa krčili v rohoch svojich malých miestností. Užíval si to John? Užíval si tú hru so smrťou?

 

„ Pátrací oddiel nás zaviedol až do domu náčelníka dediny, keď v tom sa zrazu ozval výbuch odniekiaľ spoza budovy. Bol tam malý dvor a nepriateľ chcel tadiaľ ujsť. Poslal som našich ostreľovačov, aby zaujali pozície na streche a šli sme za nimi. Ten dvor...bolo to tam strašné.

Dvaja mŕtvi vojaci medzi niekoľkými telami civilistov, zabitých pravdepodobne granátom. Ženy, mladí ľudia. Nepriateľ ich musel použiť ako živé štíty, keď spanikáril a niečo sa pokazilo...bolo to príšerné.

 

Okolo dvora bol nízky kamenný plot a za ním voľné pole až tam, kde sa dvíhali vrchy. Skalnaté, s niečím čo by mohli byť jaskyne, bolo tam mnoho prirodzených úkrytov. Uvedomil som si, že mali namierené práve tam a možno tam na nich čakajú posily, takže som vydal rozkaz stiahnuť sa späť a preskupiť.

 

Ja, pár ďalších chlapcov a ostrelovači na streche sme kryli ostatných, ktorí vbehli naspäť do domu. Potom som začul výstrely priamo za mnou.“

 

Sholto sa napil čaju. Pokoj jeho ruky v lone kontrastoval s minútovými záchvevmi jeho stehien. Napätie a šok, ktoré sa uvoľnili, len keď prerušil rozprávanie.

 

„ Jeden z tých vojakov nebol v skutočnosti mŕtvy. Dokázal siahnuť po zbrani, vystreliť na mojich mužov, keď prechádzali dvorom, ešte predtým, než ho ostreľovač dostal. Keďže ležal na zemi, nemohol mieriť príliš vysoko. Jeden z chlapcov schytal čistý priestrel trupu, ďalší to dostal do stehna. A John...keď som sa otočil, John tam ležal so zraneným ramenom a práve sa chystal vykrvácať.“

 

Sherlock bol zvedavý, či si Sholto uvedomuje, že prestal Johnovi hovoriť priezviskom.

 

„ Pri prevoze stále hovoril niečo o jednej z tých žien, ktorá nebola mŕtva, lebo pohla rukou...“

 

„ Zastavil a zohol sa, aby ju skontroloval,“ uvedomil si zrazu Sherlock. „ Preto to dostal do ramena, zatiaľ čo ostatní mali zranenú dolnú polovicu tela.“

 

„ Neuposlúchol môj rozkaz,“ povedal Sholto. „ Povedal som, aby sa stiahli a on sa zastavil.“ Usmial sa neveselo. „ Vždy bol viac doktor ako vojak.“

 

„ Nebola to vaša chyba,“ prehovoril Sherlock po dlhšej prestávke. Nebol si istý, či je to tá správna vec, ktorú mal povedať. Možno major Sholto nebol jediný, kto to potreboval počuť.

 

„ Všetko čo sa stane pod mojim velením je moja chyba,“ povedal Sholto a jeho pohľad sa stretol s tým Sherlockovým.“ Watson bol medik. Nemal čo robiť v palebnej línií.“

 

Sherlock vedel, že teraz už nehovoria o Afganistane. Rozumel, čo sa mu Sholto snažil naznačiť. Dajte Johnovi bojové pole a on vás bude nasledovať až na koniec sveta. Ale nemali by ste zabúdať na to , že hoci je vojak, Johnovi Watsonovi nikdy neprestane na vás záležať.

 

*

 

Studené mrholenie zmáčalo golier Johnovej bundy kým stál na chodníku, trochu sa kolísal a žmúril na neónový blikajúci nápis nad svojou hlavou. 

“ Chlapi, myslím, že ďalšie kolo asi už nezvládnem.”   
  


“ Čo si nejaká padavka?” zavtipkoval Pete a vtiahol Johna a ostatných dovnútra.   
“ Bola by hanba neťahať to do záverečnej, veď je to tvoja posledná noc, ktorú stráviš ako slobodný muž!”   
  


“ To ťažko,” zahundral John, snažil sa nezakopnúť a hľadal nejaké miesto v rohu. “ Veď viete, že sa žením až v marci.”

 

Najskôr chceli letnú svadbu, ale asi pred týždňom to Mary zmenila a začala plánovať svadbu na ten najbližší možný dátum. Vzhľadom na ten emocionálny zmätok, ktorý nasledoval, to John len uvítal. Usadiť sa a vybudovať normálny, bezpečný domov - zdalo sa to ako ten najlepší nápad. Rezervovali si prvý voľný víkend v Chiswicku - tam sa Mary narodila. 

 

“ Škoda, že tuto Billy musí vyplávať hneď po Vianociach,” Matt plesol spomínaného muža po paži a Bill Murray len pokrčil ramenami.

 

“ Mrzí ma, že tu nebudem na tvoju svadbu, John.”

 

“ To nevadí, kámo,” uškrnul sa John. Potom jeho oči skĺzli ponad Billove široké plece, cez dav na parkete až k baru a úsmev mu zmizol z tváre.

 

Medzi ľuďmi čakajúcimi na svoje objednávky stála nezameniteľná postava, ako vystrihnutá z rozmazaného pozadia, dobre padnúci tmavý oblek absorboval meniace sa modré, červené a fialové svetlá ako čierna diera. 

 

_ Tak to kurva nie. _

 

Nebol žiadny dôvod, prečo by John chcel stretnúť Sherlocka Holmesa po dvoch týždňoch mŕtveho ticha - a po celom tom zmätku predtým. John našiel pohľadom Peta a snažil sa mu naznačiť, aby odtiaľ vypadli tak rýchlo, ako to len bude možné…

 

“ Hej John, nestojí tamto ten tvoj šibnutý spolubývajúci?” Matt prekričal hudbu a k Johnovej smole, Sherlock otočil hlavu, ako keby si uvedomoval každú konverzáciu v tom posratom bare a jeho oči okamžite a neomylne našli Johna. 

 

Na moment Sherlock zostal nehybný, na rozdiel od všetkých ľudí naokolo. Alebo to spôsobili len tie panáky, ktoré John vypil? Museli to byť panáky. Tie spôsobili aj to, že sa celý bar hýbal na pozadí, keď k nemu Sherlock kráčal.  _ Do riti.  _ John sa zrazu cítil ako každý iný jeleň, ktorý vbehol do žiare diaľkových svetiel. 

 

“ Ahoj John.”

 

“ Ahoj. Hm...” John sa pozrel dolu na špičky svojich topánok a uvedomil si, že by mal byť naštvaný. Bol na rozlúčke so slobodou a chľast robil jeho myšlienky nejasné a pomalé. Zodvihol hlavu a spomenul si, že tam má priateľov, ktorí o tom celom nemajú ani tušenie.

 

“ Si tu kvôli prípadu?” Bol pyšný na svoju duchaprítomnosť. Už viac nebol súčasťou Sherlockovej detektívnej práce, ale to ešte neznamená, že musí zničiť jeho krytie. John nie je zlomyseľný. Nie je.

 

“ Nie, vlastne nie som.” Sherlockova tvár sa zdala prázdna pod všetkými tými odrazmi svetiel.

 

“ U-hm,” John prikývol, akoby to dávalo dokonalý zmysel, aj keď to tak nebolo. Sherlock je v bare a nie je to kvôli prípadu? John úplne vypadol z konceptu, keď si všimol cudziu ruku na Sherlockovom ramene. 

 

“ Hej Will, už si sa nudil?”

John hľadel na toho –  _ narušiteľa –  _ nie, Sherlockovho priateľa a dúfal, že to prekvapenie, ktoré sa ho zmocnilo, vyzeralo len ako hlboký nádych. Ten muž pôsobil o trochu starší od Sherlocka, ale ktovie – keby chcel, mohol by pokojne vyzerať ako dvanásťročný. Vyzeral vo forme, v tých džínsoch a tmavomodrom saku, jeho modré oči a krátky zostrih blond vlasov pripomenuli Johnovi posledného predstaviteľa Jamesa Bonda, toho, ktorý vyzeral viac ako ruský agent, namiesto kladného hrdinu. A práve oslovil Sherlocka  _ Will.  _ __   
A nie kvôli prípadu.    
John sa uškrnul, ale ten úškľabok vybledol, keď Sherlock ruku cudzinca nestriasol.

 

„ John, toto je Quentin. Môj...spolubývajúci.“

 

„ A asistent. Quentin Fairchild.“ Quentin sa široko usmial a potriasol Johnovou rukou.“ Aj keď len ťažko dosahujem štandardy, ktoré si nastavil. Nepíšem žiadny blog.“

 

Nový asistent. Nový spolubývajúci. Ak bol John naštvaný, keď sa dozvedel, že Sherlock rieši prípady s Molly, tento chlap jeho podráždenie vytočil do nebeských výšin.

 

„ Stretli sme sa pred časom...v Poľsku.“ dodal Sherlock, keď začalo byť ticho trochu trápne.

 

„ Aha...to je dobre. Skvelé.“ John sa v duchu nakopol.  _ Spamätaj sa Watson. Znieš ako žiarlivý ex. Odsťahoval si sa z Baker Street viac ako pred rokom, ideš sa ženiť preboha, to si vážne čakal, že Sherlock tú izbu nechá prázdnu a čo  - bude smútiť? Za tebou? Žil bez teba dva roky. Samozrejme, že už sa cez to preniesol. _

 

„ No, hm..moji priatelia-“ John neurčito mávol rukou. Pete sa práve rozprával s niekým, koho spoznal a Matt zrejme vykĺzol vonku na cigaretu. Bill, starý dobrý Bill, stál trpezlivo vedľa Johna ako verný pes.

 

„ Sme na mojej rozlúčke so slobodou,“ dodal John neisto. „ Možno trochu skoro, ale tuto Bill-“

 

„ Odchádza po Vianociach na ďalšiu misiu do Afganistanu, viem.“ prerušil ho Sherlock. Ten bastard- John nikdy nevedel, ako dokázal vydedukovať takéto veci.   
„ V tom prípade vás pozývam na drink. Tradícia je jedno kolo, však?“

 

„ Super kámo, vďaka!“ Bill Murray bol rýchlejší než John, ktorý nedokázal svoj mozog prinútiť k adekvátnej odpovedi. „ Pivo bude fajn. Noc je ešte mladá.“

 

Sherlock zamieril späť k baru. Bolo tam trochu plno, tak musel čakať. Bill sa vytratil, pravdepodobne aby našiel Matta a John tam osamel s Quentinom, ktorý sa stále usmieval, akoby mu práve niekto povedal úžasný vtip. Do prdele, John mal pocit, že to  _ on  _ je ten vtip. Och, znova cítil ten hnev, ktorý predtým zmizol, a toto nebolo práve ideálne miesto – nie s...čokoľvek už Quentin bol.

 

„ Takže..hm. Ako sa ti páči na Baker Street?“ John si odkašľal a trochu sa prikrčil. Nemohol si pomôcť,  _ musel  _ sa spýtať. „ Niekedy by som sa mal zastaviť a vziať si tie krabice, čo som nechal na spodku šatníka...dúfam, že nezaberajú veľa miesta.“

 

V kútiku Quentinovych očí sa objavili vrásky pobavenia. „ Ani som o nich netušil,“ zatiahol afektovane. „ Spávam v hlavnej spálni.“

 

John pocítil niekde v bruchu šklbnutie a rozhodol sa, že je to hnev.

 

„ Takže si s ním pracoval na tej  _ ´Musím všetko spraviť sám´  _ misii?“ vypálil zo seba skôr, než si to stihol rozmyslieť.

 

Quentin sa neprestal usmievať, ako keby ten posmešne-slušný výraz bol permanentne vytetovaný na jeho širokej tvári, ale jeho oči sa zúžili. Keď prehovoril, znelo to, akoby hovoril o tom, aké počasie bolo minulú nedeľu.

 

„ John, dokázal by si zastreliť päť ľudí pod tri sekundy?“

 

„ Uf,“ vydýchol John neveriacky. „ To nie je práve veta, ktorú by som mohol začuť v bare každý deň.“

 

„ Myslím to vážne.“ Quentinov výraz ukazoval naraz dve veci: priateľský úsmev a chladné zhodnotenie faktov. „ Myslím, že by si mohol. Ale neurobil by si to. Máš na to schopnosti, áno, ale máš tiež výčitky. Morálku. Si ako z filmov o Bondovi, všakže? Myslíš si, že povolenie zabíjať a ten status s dvomi nulami môžeš získať v Tajnej službe Jej veličenstva? Mýliš sa.“ Quentin si klepol prstami po spánku. „ Povolenie zabíjať musí byť tu.“

 

Quentin sa pozrel k baru, kde sa dala rozoznať Sherlockova silueta. „ To je to, prečo musel ísť sám. Nechcel vyšetrovať Moriartyho sieť. Chcel ju vykoreniť. Zničiť.“

 

John len civel a tento krát mu bolo jedno, kto to vidí. Nechal svoju trpkosť, nech vypustí tú otázku, ale nečakal, že ho zasiahne priamo do žalúdka tá holá pravda odpovede.

 

Už zabíjal ľudí. Nepriateľských vojakov. Vojakov ako on sám, mužov, ktorí išli do vojny, vedomí si toho, že sa možno nevrátia živí alebo v celku. Zabíjal teroristov, najhorší druh nepriateľov, ľudí, ktorým bolo jedno, či sa vrátia domov. Dokonca aj ten taxikár bol nepriateľ, zlý muž, ktorý vykonal zlé činy. Ale bol by schopný zabiť – civilistu? Kriminálnika, áno, ale niekoho, kto práve nedrží nôž na ničom hrdle?

 

„ On-“

 

„ Will mal na väčšinu tej špinavej práce nás.“

 

John vydýchol bojujúc s nevoľnosťou. Možno toho vypil príliš veľa, ale do pekla, teraz vážne potreboval drink. Zaujímalo ho, čo znamená to  _ nás.  _ MI6? Pravdepodobne.  _ Ježiši Kriste. _

 

„ A ani ja som mu nebol nablízku tak, ako to skutočne potreboval,“ dodal Quentin tichšie, znova sa zasmial. To ostrie z jeho hlasu zmizlo. Sherlock sa vrátil, dve fľašky piva v každej ruke. Pete, Bill a Matt sa zhmotnili odnikiaľ s neochvejným inštinktom vymetačov barov, ktorí zavetrili chľast zadarmo.

 

„ Prepáč,“ otočil sa Sherlock k svojmu spolubývajúcemu. „ Nemal i tvoje obľúbené.“

 

„ V pohode. Aj tak si musím odskočiť,“ Quentin sa dotkol jeho ramena a potom mávol Johnovi „ Rád som ťa spoznal John.“

 

„ Na Johna,“ pripil si Matt. „ Dík, brácho. A to John vždy hovoril, že si absolútny asociál.“

 

Sherlock neurčito pokrčil ramenami. John nevedel, či je to len prázdne gesto, alebo by sa mal naozaj cítiť zle, pretože Sherlocka nepozval na svoju rozlúčku. Je pravda, že o tom nikdy nehovorili, ale raz boli kurevsky blízko, všakže?

„ Prepáč,“ zahundral. „ Len som si myslel, že by si to odmietol.  _ Ľudia  _ a tak.“

 

Sherlock zdvihol kútik. „ To bol vskutku dobrý predpoklad, John.“ John prikývol a potom sa rozhliadol po bare  _ plnom ľudí  _ a cítil sa ako idiot.

 

A vtedy toho mal zrazu dosť.

 

„ Len sekundu, chlapci-“ nadhodil len tak mimochodom a odtiahol Sherlocka do pokojnejšieho kúta. Tvárou v tvár, v súkromí ( ak sa o takom niečom dalo v tomto podniku hovoriť) zasyčal: „ O čo ti ide? Čo tu naozaj robíš?“

 

Sherlock podvihol obočie. „ Som v bare, s mužom. Nie je to očividné?“

 

„ Rande?“ John sa neveriacky zasmial. „ Nie, to teda nie je. Vieš, aké pivo má rád a volá ťa  _ Will?  _ Čo to má byť? Nejaké heslo? Znova si na misii?“

 

Sherlock sa zvysoka na neho pozrel. „ Ty by si mal najlepšie vedieť, že ľudia mávajú aj stredné mená. A niektorí ich používajú radšej ako tie prvé.“

 

_ Sherlock William Holmes?  _ John si to v duchu prebral. Trochu sa stiahol. „ Hmmm....nemyslel som si, že nejaké máš. “

 

„ Z nejakého dôvodu si sa to nikdy nepokúšal zisťovať.“

 

John si spomenul na tie týždne, ktoré Sherlock strávil zisťovaním  _ jeho  _ stredného mena, a ako sa cítil divne, že taká triviálna vec dokázala zaujať Sherlockovu pozornosť na tak dlhú dobu.

 

„ Ten dôvod sa volá rešpekt k súkromiu,“ opravil ho John. Sherlock si posmešne odfrkol.

 

„ To je pojem, ktorý ľahko prehliadnem, pokiaľ stojí medzi mnou a objektom môjho záujmu.“

 

John zažmurkal. Netušil, či zle počul, alebo toho naozaj moc vypil. Sherlock sa na neho pozeral, akoby bol John zvláštny výsledok série experimentov, niečo len mierne zaujímavé, ale ako celok to nestálo za námahu.

 

„ Dobre,“ odkašľal si John. „ Tak- vďaka za to pivo. Uži si svoje...rande.“

 

_ Sherlock ako stvorenie so sexualitou. Pre Kristove rany.  _ John tomu stále odmietal uveriť.

 

„ Uži si svoju rozlúčku, John.“

 

*

 

Jazda taxíkom späť do 221B bola pokojná a tichá. Sherlock cítil alkohol v krvi len ako tichý šum na pozadí, ktorý mu umožňoval odpútať sa od sveta, keď sa jeho myšlienky stávali príliš ostrými.  _ Je to nefér,  _ pomyslel si, Quentin toho vypil dvakrát toľko a vôbec nevyzeral opitý. Quentin navrhol, aby vypadli a trochu si vyčistili hlavy od vyšetrovania. Sherlock predpokladal, že by bolo spravodlivé, že on sa postará o to, aby sa dostali bezpečne domov. Najmä preto, že Sherlock v podstate nechápal, ako alkohol môže vyčistiť niečiu hlavu od hocičoho. Cítil, akoby tú svoju mal plnú kalnej vody. Bežne jasne definované okruhy v jeho mysli, kde pozorovania iskrili po obvodoch a dedukcie bežali rýchlosťou svetla – to všetko sa teraz topilo v nejakom sladkom lepkavom sirupe.

 

Neplánoval sa stretnúť s Johnom. Rozumná reakcia by bola ignorovať ho, predstierať že si nevšimol jeho, ani tú jeho partičku priateľov, hneď ako vstúpili do baru, nechať ich vypiť rýchle kolečko, tak ako to John očividne pôvodne chcel a nech znovu vypadnú. Ale potom...Sherlocka zaujímalo, či sa náhodou práve takto necíti elektrón chytený v magnetickom poli, ktorý sa správa len tak, ako mu diktujú zákony prírody.

 

Alebo ako mesiac, ktorý obieha okolo planéty. To by sa Johnovi páčilo. Vždy bol posadnutý slnečnou sústavou. Aj keď to bolo neočakávané, bola to príležitosť a Sherlock sa rozhodol z nej vyťažiť všetko, čo sa dalo.

 

Práve teraz sa cítil trochu vyžmýkaný, opieral sa o zábradlie a váhal medzi vyhliadkou boľavých rebier od spánku na schodoch alebo namáhavým výstupom hore do bytu.

 

„ Chlapci?“

 

Pani Hudsonová vykukla z dverí 221A a mierne sa zamračila, keď uvidela Quentina. Nebolo to preto, že by ho nemala rada, uvedomil si Sherlock, bol milý a zbožňovaniahodný, ale ona si od neho stále držala odstup. To Sherlocka miatlo, ale z nejakého dôvodu aj tešilo.

 

„ Mali ste tu klienta. Veľmi milá mladá žena, myslím, že to bola sestrička. Jej prípad bol však zaujímavý – myslela si, že bola na večeri s duchom!“

 

„ Vďaka Hudsonka, “ Sherlock sa usmial, keď nesúhlasne tskla, zavrtela hlavou a vrátila sa do svojho bytu. Quentin tam stál a vyzeral, že sa hryzie do pery, aby sa nerozosmial.

 

„ Mala rande s duchom,“ zopakoval, stále pozoruhodne pokojný. Sherlock pokrčil ramenami a vďaka tomu pohybu takmer skĺzol zo schodov.

 

„ Vážne? To sú všetky tvoje súkromné prípady takéto?“ Quentin vybuchol od smiechu a oprel sa o stenu.

 

Sherlock si nemohol pomôcť a rozosmial sa tiež, až mu začali tiecť slzy. Ten vtip nebol ani taký smiešny, ale alkohol ho posunul do vyšších levelov – nesmial sa takto celé dva roky a nevadilo mu, že je na tom niečo zlé – niečo v jeho hrudi sa uvoľnilo a on nechcel myslieť na to, čo to je. Chcel zabudnúť, aspoň na jednu noc. Natiahol ruku.

 

„ Tak poď. Mám hore fľašu výbornej whisky. “

 

V byte Sherlock prehľadal celú kuchyňu, až konečne našiel dva poháre, ktoré nikdy neprišli do styku s nejakými leptavými látkami, a potom sa vrátil do obývačky, aby našiel Quentina pohodlne usadeného v kresle oproti svojmu. Väčšinou tam nesedával, pravdepodobne preto, že vedel, že Sherlock bol príliš unavený na to, aby ho schoval a rešpektujúc isté nepísané pravidlo. Ale nie dnes. Dnešok je o zabudnutí – aj keď len na chvíľu.

 

Quentin si priťukol so Sherlockom a zasmial sa, keď sa znovu oprel.

 

„ Čo je ti také smiešne?“

 

Quentinov úsmev vyzeral, akoby bol spokojný sám so sebou. „ Možno..som sa trochu zahral s Johnovou hlavou. V tom bare.“ Odpil si zo svojho pohára a žmurkol. „ Mohol nadobudnúť pocit, že spolu spíme. Mimochodom, tvoj chrbát musí tým nocovaním na pohovke strašne trpieť. Si si istý, že nechceš svoju spálňu späť?“

 

Sherlock previnilo uhol pohľadom, predtým než si uvedomil, že by to nemal robiť. Mal by sa pozerať priamo na Quentina a všetko poprieť, akurát že  _ pravdou bolo to,  _ že ich nechal osamote s nádejou, že John sa niečo také dozvie.

 

Quentin sa zasmial. „ Ach Will, ty si myslíš, že neviem, že jeden z dôvodov mojej neznesiteľnej, ale nevyhnutnej prítomnosti tu je ten, aby náš drahý John žiarlil?“

 

Sherlock chvíľku len tak pozeral do svojho pohára. Pozoroval, ako sa tekutina prelieva, ako steká po skle pomalšie než voda...adhézia verzus kohézia, spojenie verzus izolácia, priznanie alebo držanie jazyka za zubami?

 

„ Som rád, že si tu,“ povedal jemne. Bola to pravda. Quentin bol dobrý spoločník, odborník, efektívny vyšetrovateľ, jeho prítomnosť bola nevtieravá a upokojujúca. Bol ako ďalšie svetlo v miestnosti - okrem tej lampy, ktorú Sherlock nikdy nevypínal. Tiene sa neodvažovali priblížiť, keď bol nablízku.

 

„ Ja tiež,“ odvetil Quentin ľahko. „ Vieš, prečo som súhlasil, keď ma pán Holmes požiadal – všímaš si to?  _ Požiadal _ , nie prikázal – aby som dohliadol na jeho mladšieho brata?“

 

Sherlock nasadil typický výraz tváre, ktorý používal, keď boli dedukcie príliš ľahké. „ Myslíš si, že som atraktívny.“

„ I naopak,“ uškrnul sa Quentin, potešený následným nestráženým výrazom zahanbenia v Sherlockovej tvári.“ Myslím, že je to tým, aký som typ. Modré oči, krátke plavé vlasy...“

 

Sherlock chcel vstať, ale Quentin natiahol ruku v upokojujúcom geste.

 

„ Hej, to je v pohode. Viem, kde je moje miesto. Ale, chcel by som len poznamenať, že by mi to nevadilo.“ Nevyjadril presne  _ čo  _ by mu nevadilo, ale aj cez alkoholický opar mal Sherlock pomerne jasnú predstavu o tom, kam veci smerujú.

 

„Nechcem ťa takto ...využívať.“ Sherlock zťažka prehltol. „ To nie je...nie je to fér.“

 

„ Hej, hej..“ zopakoval Quentin tónom, akoby chcel upokojiť splašeného žrebca. „ Ja viem, že nie som ten, koho chceš. Nie som slepý, hm? Ale hovorím ti, nevadilo by mi to. Máš vôbec predstavu, ako úžasne vyzeráš?“

 

Sherlock si odfrkol. „ Matnú predstavu mám, to áno.“ položil svoj pohár.

„ Nemáš už dosť? Ja teda hej.“

 

Ale Quentin sa nechcel vzdať tak ľahko. „ Si na zožratie, Will. Myslím, že som ťa chcel už od chvíle, keď som ťa objavil v tom blázinci, podvyživeného, nadopovaného a páchnuceho vlastným močom.“

 

Sherlock prevrátil oči. „ Úprimne dúfam, že by si po mne vyštartoval až potom, čo by som sa dal dokopy, vytriezvel a umyl sa.“

 

„ Poznáš ma Will,“ pokračoval Quentin. „ Som človek bez chrbtovej kosti. Vezmem si, čo môžem. Obaja vieme, že nasadnem do lietadla smer Poľsko v momente, keď bude celá táto záležitosť za nami. Prečo si neužiť spoločný čas?“

 

Quentinov prázdny pohár sa pripojil na zemi k Sherlockovmu poloplnému a on sa naklonil, prsty zľahka položil na Sherlockovo koleno.

 

„ Nevadí mi to,“ zopakoval, v očiach výzvu, a jeho prsty sa posunuli pomaly vyššie. Sherlock ich postup sledoval, fascinovaný jazykom tela, konverzáciou, ktorá bola vedená končekmi prstov a perami namiesto neužitočných  _ slov _ , ktoré ho toľko krát zradili s Johnom. Bolo by to iné, keby sa ho pokúsil vbozkávať význam  _ Zachránil som ti život,  _ priamo do Johnovych úst v to ráno po tom, ako ho vytiahol z tej vatry, namiesto toho, aby sa ho snažil presvedčiť slovami a preniknúť do jeho tvrdohlavých uší, predišiel by tak nedorozumeniu?

 

Quentinove prsty sa pýtali a Sherlock rozovrel svoje nohy v odpoveď. Keď mu hlava padla dozadu, mohol si predstavovať, že to iný muž sedí v kresle oproti nemu, usmieva sa darebácky z miesta medzi jeho kolenami, že je to ruka iného muža, ktorá sa dotýka rázporku jeho nohavíc, že je to dych iného muža na jeho pokožke, ktorá prosí o dotyk. Mohol to vidieť svojimi zatvorenými očami, prehltnúť šepot mena toho iného muža zo svojich pier...a Quentinovi to nevadilo.

 


	5. Biely havran

John si myslel, že prvé Vianoce po Sherlockovej smrti boli biedne. Strávil ich sám, nebral telefón, odkladal nevyhnutnú návštevu Harry až na posledný možný deň a vypadol od nej tak rýchlo, ako len mohol. Vnútri cítil prázdnotu, bola ako diera v jeho tele, a on sa ju neodvažoval opraviť ani ničím naplniť, pretože to by len ukázalo, aká je veľká – a tomu ešte nebol schopný čeliť.   
Teraz však mal dojem, že tie prázdne dni neboli nič oproti tohtoročným sviatkom, ktoré trávil so svojimi i Maryinými priateľmi a s radostnou predstavou ich nadchádzajúceho spoločného života.    
  
To vedomie, že tá diera tam stále je, nevyliečená a rozsiahla tak ako predtým...Veril, že jeho nový život ju zaplní, ale realita bola taká, že nechával šťastie a spokojnosť rásť okolo, ale nie v nej – zarástli ju ako kríky vykopanú pascu v lesoch, skryli ju, aby nebola voľným okom viditeľná, ale to ju urobilo len nebezpečnejšou. Stále si niesol to zranenie, aj keď sa jeho tvar zmenil.

Teraz to dokonca bolo možno ešte horšie – keď Sherlock nebol mŕtvy, žil a bol očividne šťastný v ich –  _ nie, teraz už len vo svojom –  _ starom byte len tridsať minút od Johnovho a zároveň mu bol vzdialený viac, než keby ležal šesť stôp pod zemou. Bolo to horšie – pretože keď “bol mŕtvy” John za ním mohol smútiť – a bolo by to úplne akceptovateľné, oplakať stratu drahého priateľa. Ale teraz...

To bol ten dôvod, prečo sa dva týždne po Vianociach ocitol na chodníku pred bytom 221B na Baker Street, snažiac sa nabrať dosť odvahy a vymyslieť uveriteľné ospravedlnenie, keby Sherlock náhodou nebol doma. Alebo horšie, keby mu prišiel otvoriť ten nový chlap.

Náhle bol však zbavený mučivého rozhodovania, keď sa dvere otvorili a Sherlock ostal stáť na prahu, jedna ruka v rukavici a kabát stále rozopnutý. Jeho oči sa na sekundu rozšírili a John priam mohol cítiť ten pohľad, ktorým po ňom prebehol, dolu a späť hore v jedinom hladkom pohybe.

„ Ach...Ahoj,“ John prešľapoval na mieste. „ Mal som ti najprv napísať, ja viem, ale...“

Bože, toto je príšerné divné.

„ Áno John?“

_ Len do toho Sherlock,  _ požiadal ho John v duchu.  _ Len vydedukuj, že som sa príšerne nudil a od tej chvíle, keď som ťa stretol v tom prekliatom bare som nebol schopný prestať premýšľať nad tým, kým sme boli. Vydedukuj, že som chcel to vzrušenie zažiť znovu, aj keby to malo byť naposledy, dopraj mi skutočnú rozlúčku so slobodou namiesto bezduchého chľastania, chcem ešte posledný raz zažiť bojové pole predtým, než sa usadím. Prosím, vydedukuj to a ušetri ma toho, aby som to musel vysloviť nahlas. _

Ale Sherlock mu zdá sa, odmietal vyjsť v ústrety. Natiahol si druhú rukavicu a čakal.

„ Ja som iba...“ John sa zhlboka nadýchol a mávol smerom k ulici. „ Ideš von kvôli nejakému prípadu?“

Sherlock ostal stáť vo dverách, študoval Johnov výraz tváre, ktorý len ťažko skrýval emócie.

„ Vlastne, áno.“

John nakukol do chodby za ním a premýšľal nad tým, že by si mal radšej zahryznúť do jazyka. „ Quentin nejde?“

„Nie, tentokrát nie.“

„ Vadilo by, keby som sa pridal?“ Bolo to vonku rýchlejšie, než si to John stihol uvedomiť a teraz sa tie slová vznášali medzi nimi ako balón plný zväčšujúcej sa neistoty a guma nádeje napnutá až na doraz hrozila, že čoskoro praskne pod prvým ostrým slovom odmietnutia.

„ Ako za starých čias,“ dodal John, snažiac sa to obrátiť na žart, čo sa mu žalostne nepodarilo. Vedel, že to sú tie najhoršie slová hneď ako ich vypustil z úst, bolo to až príliš blízko  _ My dvaja proti celému svetu.  _ Ježiš, Sherlock mal plné právo okamžite mu jednu vraziť.

Sherlockove oči sa zúžili. „ Ty ma žiadaš, aby som...ťa zase do niečoho zatiahol.“ Na jeho perách hral ten najjemnejší úsmev. John vydýchol, vzduch v jeho pľúcach bol až príliš horúci. Dobre. Neudrie ho.

Zasmial sa, držal sa zubami - nechtami tej ponuky skrytej za vtipom. „ Jasné, zatiahni ma do nejakých sračiek, prečo nie?“ Pozrel sa dolu ulicou a potom sa otočil, falošný úsmevna jeho tvári vyzeral cudzo. „ Mary a jej kamarátky detailne plánujú v našej obývačke svadbu a ja nerozumiem ani jednému rozhodnutiu, ktoré odo mňa chcú. Myslím tým, že jeden kúsok torty chutí úplne rovnako ako iný, a to hlavne potom čo ich vyskúšaš osem...“ John si zahryzol do pery, aby prestal trepať a pokrčil ramenami.

Sherlock si ho mlčky premeral a potom vytiahol telefón, pravdepodobne, aby poslal krátku smsku Lestradovi alebo hocikomu s kým pracoval na tomto prípade, prebehol displej polo-zaujatým pohľadom a hodil ho späť do vrecka, potom ako sa ozvalo ´ _ ping´  _ potvrdzujúce odoslanú správu.

„ Tento sa ti bude páčiť,“ poznamenal. „ Mám namierené do Wellingtonskej ubytovne.“

„ Čakáš, že znovu vytiahnem hodnosť?“ uškrnul sa John.

„ Len ak si to budeš užívať,“ Sherlockov hlas skĺzol k pobavenému zavrčaniu, bol hlbší než zvyčajne a John sa pristihol, ako rozmýšľa, čo je skutočným významom tej vety – vyslovená v spoločnosti niekoho iného, nejakého kamaráta, by ho prinútila uškrnúť sa a strčiť doňho lakťom. Ale Sherlock nebol ten typ, ktorý by sa vyžíval v narážkach a rozmýšľať o Sherlockovi ako o ´kamarátovi´ – to Johna neskutočne miatlo.

 

*

 

Pri vchode do kasární nechal Sherlock Johna prevziať iniciatívu. Avšak ani jeho vojenské hodnosti nestačili, aby ich okamžite dostali do ubytovne Stráží Jej Veličenstva a tak museli čakať. Lavička v parku bola tvrdá a studená v januárovom ovzduší a vyzeralo to, že toto bude najdlhšia hodina v Johnovom živote.   
  
“ Takže...” odkašľal si. “ Ako sa máš?”

Sherlock pokrčil ramenami, pozerajúc pred seba. “ Ide to.”   
  
John si zahryzol do pery, ale potom si spomenul, že Sherlock nikdy nebol vyhýbavý - len bral všetko doslovne. Vždy sa sťažoval na obdobia stagnácie, nedostatok prípadov ho nútil liezť od nudy hore stenou. _ ´Ide to´ _ znamenalo, že je zamestnaný a to bolo dobre.

“ Tak to je fajn.” Pauza. _Nepýtaj sa ho na to._ __  
  
John sa spýtal.  
  
“ A čo tvoj nový vzťah?”

Sherlock sa na neho pozrel kútikom oka, hlavou ani nepohol. “ Môj  _ nový  _ vzťah?”  


John sa prikrčil. “ Tvoj  _  terajší  _ vzťah.”

Sherlock v zamyslení zdvihol bradu. “ Pretože ´nový´ by znamenalo, že som už niekedy predtým  _ bol v nejakom vzťahu... _ ”

“ A nebol si?” John nechcel znieť nedôverčivo, ale len tým potvrdil svoje podozrenie.

Sherlock sa na neho pozrel, ale jeho oči boli ako temné sklá auta, cez ktoré nebolo nič vidno, aj keby sa John veľmi snažil. “ Nebol som, očividne.”

John potriasol hlavou. Niečo v tej vete ním pohlo nesprávnym smerom. Rýchlo sa rozhodol pre odvedenie pozornosti.

“ Myslím, že ak to funguje, je to skvelé. Je dobré...otvoriť sa. Pustiť niekoho dnu.” John hľadal správne slová. “ Môže to človeku zmeniť celý život...k lepšiemu.”

“Ja viem,” súhlasil jednoducho Sherlock a k Johnovmu sklamaniu to ďalej nerozvádzal.  
  
“Je to ako s tebou a Mary?” spýtal sa miesto toho.

John sa oprel a pošúchal si ruky, aby si ich zahrial. Usmial sa pre seba. “ Och, áno. Obrátila mi život naruby. Všetko zmenila. Dúfam, že Quentin urobí to isté pre teba. Je fajn stretnúť niekoho takého, nie?”

“ Svoj život ovládam len ja sám, John,” odvetil Sherlock chladne. “ Od nikoho nechcem, aby ho menil za mňa.”

Tá troška tepla, ktorú cítil sa vytratila nielen z Johnových rúk, ale aj z jeho hrude a zanechala za sebou chladnú bodavú bolesť sklamania. 

“ Hej jasné, vynašiel si si svoje vlastné zamestnanie. Chápem,” zasmial sa, ale znelo to hlúpo aj jeho vlastným ušiam. Ale - čo vlastne čakal? Že sa mu Sherlock začne zverovať so svojim súkromným životom? Neexistuje.    
Toľko zázrakov sa na svete nedeje.

 

*

 

“ Major, prosím,” chrapľavo sa nadýchol John. “ Som John Watson, Piaty Northumberlandský strelecký pluk. Tri roky v Afganistane, veterán od Kandaháru, Helmandu a zasranej nemocnice u svätého Bartolomeja. Nechajte ma prezrieť to telo!”

Sherlock stál uprostred toho dokonale nemožného miesta činu -  _ žiadna zbraň, osoba bola sama v sprchovom kúte zamknutom zvnútra, žiadny časový rámec, v ktorom by sa tá vražda mohla odohrať... _ krv vojaka Bainbridga stekala na dlážku a miešala sa tam s mydlom, vodou a črepinami rozbitého skla, aj keď ho ten seržant nakoniec nechal robiť jeho prácu, dokonca aj keď mohol neobmedzene pozerať, dotýkať sa a skúmať, robil to len rutinne, polo-automaticky. Johnove naliehavé slová mu zvonili v ušiach, spomenul si pri nich na príbeh majora Sholta a predstavoval si ho z nového uhla.

John sa vždy zastaví, aby veci skontroloval, vždy vyžaduje súhlas, aby sa mohol pozrieť, aby mohol vykonať to, čo považoval za svoju povinnosť. Pre Sherlocka boli mŕtve telá to isté ako odtlačky stôp, škrabance na nábytku, alebo vône ostávajúce vo vzduchu. Nebolo nič, čo by mohol zistiť z mŕtveho tela na mieste činu, nič, čo by nezistil aj z detailnej správy autopsie neskôr. Ale pre Johna boli telá stále ľuďmi, nie stopami. Spomenul si na deň, keď mu John vynadal, že sa nestará o tých dvanásť ľudí, ktorí zahynuli počas Moriartyho  _ Hry.  _ Boli absolútne nedôležití, nie pre také kapacity akými boli James Moriarty a Sherlock Holmes, ale John ich napriek tomu obhajoval, nenechal to tak. 

Sherlocka by zaujímalo, či bol John stále taký, či nikdy nepremeškal príležitosť aby sa vždy na vlastné oči o všetkom presvedčil, alebo to bola len ďalšia lekcia, ktorú  ho naučila guľka, ktorá ho poslala domov z Afganistanu

Potom ho Johnov hlas volal z predsiení jeho  _ Paláca Mysle,  _ vytiahol ho na povrch do prítomnosti .

“Sherlock.”

“Hm?”

“ Ešte stále dýcha.”

Miesto činu sa v Sherlockovej mysli rozsypalo ako domček z karát a vytvorilo nový vzor. Ľudia okolo neho panikárili, volali sanitku a Sherlock si uvedomil, že tam zrazu kľačí, jeho ruka stískajúca šál, ktorým presakovala krv.

“ Sestra, stlačte to tu, poriadne!” vyštekol John príkaz a-  _ tak takto musím vyzerať, keď som práve uprostred dedukcie,  _ uvedomil si Sherlock. _ Povznesený nad všetky ostatné nedôležité detaily v miestnosti. _

Na chvíľu sa spýtavo na Johna pozrel. “ Sestra?”

“ Len robím, čo je treba-” zavrčal John. Sherlock pozrel dolu a ranu silno stlačil. Myslel na Quentina u seba doma a v duchu odvetil.  _ Tak ako ja.  _

 

_ * _

 

Sherlock zavrel za sebou dvere a zavesil si kabát na vešiak. Šál sa už nedal zachrániť, ale na tom nezáležalo. Mal kopec šálov.

Bol unavený. Neschopný vyriešiť prípad. Vražda vojaka Bainbridgea bola v jeho mysli ako bludný balvan, kvôli ktorému musel zmätený krúžiť okolo. 

Quentin zavrel knihu, vstal z gauča a natiahol si chrbát.   
“ Teraz už chápem, prečo sa John na blogu toľko sťažoval okolo mlieka. Ty si jednoducho neschopný ho doniesť.” 

“ Niečo ma rozptýlilo.” Sherlock šiel do kuchyne a naplnil kanvicu. Tá záhadná, ostrá čepeľ, ktorá spôsobila Bainbridgovo zranenie sa teraz zarezávala priamo do jeho mysle. Bol  _ zakliesnený _ v rušivých momentoch, jedna vrstva za druhou, prekrývali sa ako odrazy zrkadiel, tisíce odrazov ako v kaleidoskope. Za to najväčšie mohol John - to chvíľkové zmierenie so životom, ktorý si tak opatrne vybudoval, v ktorom bola realita krehká ako pavučina lží zo skla -  _ nie. _ _   
_ Chvalabohu, voda v kanvici začala vrieť.

“ Už keď si odchádzal, bol si rozrušený” prehovoril Quentin potichu, šiel k nemu a oprel sa o kuchynský stôl. “ Vyšetrovanie je na konci, Will. Nemôžeš sa tomu vyhýbať donekonečna.”

Akoby to Sherlock nevedel. Bola to práve ťažoba toho poznania, čo ho vytiahlo dnes von z bytu - aby šiel po mlieko, aby urobil  _ čokoľvek,  _ čo by ho rozptýlilo. Ale keď narazil vo dverách na Johna - na veľmi  _ reálneho  _ Johna - Sherlock bleskovo prezrel svoju schránku prijatých správ, zatiaľ čo predstieral, že nejakú píše a vybral prvý prípad, na ktorý mu padol zrak. A potom - potom nebol schopný vyriešiť ho a John povedal len ´Vďaka, Sherlock´ pred policajnou stanicou, keď dokončili všetky papierovačky a otočil sa na päte, mieriac k najbližšej stanici metra a domov.  _ John nazad vo svojom kresle v byte 221B, pije čaj a kecá o prípade,  _ to nebola realita. To je len sen a Sherlock mal na viac, než len na snenie s otvorenými očami. 

Potreboval  niečo, čo zastaví to svrbenie pod kožou, celé jeho  _ bytie  _ drvilo niečo, čo nevedel pomenovať, pretože to bolo väčšie než on, tak isto ako krtko nemá meno pre temnotu, v ktorej sa pohybuje, pretože jeho oči zakrpateli. Otočil sa, takmer ohlušený šumom v jeho mysli, natiahol sa ku Quentinovi, zaryl prsty do jeho pevných ramien. Quentin je tu. Quentin je  _ reálny.  _

“ Rozptýľ ma,” prikázal mu šeptom, hlas nízko posadený a drsný zúfalstvom. Quentin vzal jeho ruku zo svojho ramena a postupne mu zbozkával všetky kĺby jeho prstov. Potom sa otočil a zamieril do spálne, zastavil sa na prahu, s hlavou naklonenou na bok. Nepýtal sa. Len čakal.

Sherlock zaváhal, ale len na moment. Potom prešiel cez obývačku, vypol lampu. Následne si utrel prach, ktorý ostal na bruškách jeho prstov a šiel do spálne. 

 

*

Sherlock sedel v tureckom sede vo svojom kresle, kolená zastrčené do opierok. Triaška v jeho nohách prestala už pred hodinami, keď to krvný obeh s jeho dolnými končatinami vzdal. Vonku bolo neskoré ráno, neochotné zimné svetlo prehrávalo boj so zatiahnutými závesmi. Šálka čaju po jeho boku už dávno vychladla. Otočil ďalšiu stránku jeho starého vydania  _ Iliady  _ a nútil svoje oči sústrediť sa na slová.

Poznal John legendu, ktorá obklopovala narodenie Asklépia, starovekého boha liečiteľov? Mohol by. Pôvodná Hypokratova prísaha si volala Asklepia za svedka.  _ Prisahám pri Apolónovi - liečiteľovi a Asklepiovi, pri Hygeii a Panacei a volám za svedkov všetkých bohov…  _ Podľa Sherlocka, obrúseného rokmi pozorovaní toho najhoršieho z ľudskej povahy, to bol len ten starý známy príbeh zločinu z vášne, do posledného svetského detailu. Žena známa svojou krásou, tajná Apolónova milenka, nosila pod srdcom plod ich lásky. V tom však zakročil jej otec: prikázal jej, aby sa vydala za svojho bratranca. Poslušná dcéra samozrejme súhlasila. Apolón to považoval za zradu, zabil ju, ale nenarodené dieťa zachránil. Cudzoložstvo, žiarlivosť, hnev - tie najstaršie motívy vrážd v histórií ľudstva - a očividne tiež božského panteónu.

Bol tu však jeden detail, ktorý bol v tomto prípade významný a bol tiež dôvodom, prečo Sherlock váhal s posledným krokom vo svojom vyšetrovaní. Správu o tom, že jeho milenka sa bude vydávať za iného muža doniesol Apolónovi biely havran - jeho symbol. A prvá vec, čo Apolón urobil - ešte predtým, než šiel a strestal nešťastnicu božským hnevom - preklial havrana a jeho perie navždy zčernelo.

Je nebezpečné byť nositeľom zlých správ.

Mycroft v tomto prípade výnimočne na neho netlačil. Rád hral šach so svojimi pešiakmi, ktorí mali klapky na očiach neuvedomujúc si svoju vlastnú hodnotu a pozíciu na šachovnici. Vlastne by bol nadšený, keby Sherlock mlčal aj naďalej. 

Lenže Sherlock už raz mlčal, vynechal Johna z obrazu a aha kam to viedlo.

John to skôr či neskôr aj tak zistí. Tá vatra signalizovala, že Magnussen ho plánuje niekedy v budúcnosti využiť. Pravda raz vyjde najavo. Hneval by sa John, že mu to Sherlock nepovedal skôr? Že mu to nepovedal _vôbec_? Za to, že ho chcel znovu _ušetriť_?

Lenže pohľad do tých úzkostných očí, ako sa napĺňajú bolesťou, zradou a hnevom a pocit, že jeho vlastné  _ metaforické  _ biele krídla spaľuje na uhoľ, zanechávajúc za sebou len spálenú a zničenú kožu…

Ale aj tak - bola tu pochybná nádej, ako posledné biele pierko vo vetre, ktoré padá k zemi. Nádej, že John nakoniec uvidí ozajstný zmysel Sherlockových činov. Že sa nenechá zaslepiť jednoduchým záverom, že Sherlock ničí jeho nový život, jeho šťastie. Nádej, že nakoniec ho John možno nebude nenávidieť.

Sherlock otočil ešte jednu stránku, aj keď už bol rozhodnutý. Dnes ráno sa zobudil, otvoril oči a hľadel na svoj nočný stolík po viac ako mesiaci. To rozhodnutie v ňom vzklíčilo už pred pár hodinami, počas toho, ako na sebe cítil váhu Quentinovho tela, ktorá ho uzemňovala a upokojovala. Rástlo s Quentinovymi premyslenými a zároveň žiadostivými perami na jeho šiji a ramenách a bolo spečatené jeho zalapaním po dychu, ktoré utlmil vankúš, keď sa urobil. 

Keď večer požiadal Quentina, aby ho rozpýlil, túžil po bolesti, ktorá tu vždy bola po celé roky odkedy to naposledy chcel. Chcel, aby to bolo rýchle, neuspokojivé, viac úľava ako slasť, chcel, aby bolo po tom rýchlejšie, než to začne čokoľvek znamenať. Ale Quentin to všetko musel uhádnuť a miesto toho, čo Sherlock chcel, mu dal to, čo  _ potreboval.  _ Úctu. Miernosť. Pokoj. Každý pohyb, ktorý nemohol minúť svoj cieľ, budoval to napätie, ktoré smerovalo len k tomu, aby sa Sherlockova myseľ konečne tomu tlaku poddala a on skutočne zabudol na všetko okrem svojho vlastného tela.

Keď znovu prišiel k sebe, vedel dve veci: v inom živote, vo svete, kde by nikdy Johna Watsona nestretol, by sa mohol do tohto muža vo svojej posteli zamilovať.

A – presne ako v tomto živote – rovnako ako vo všetkých ostatných – by mu Quentin tu lásku neopätoval.

Sherlock zavrel knihu a zdvihol telefón. Vytočil číslo a nechal to zvoniť. Raz, dvakrát, párkrát bez odozvy. Sherlock vytočil číslo znovu a čakal. Vedel byť trpezlivý.

 

*

 

Mary zavrela dvere kníhkupectva a nakrčila nos pred bodavým svetlom v tomto ojedinelom jasnom zimnom dni a zvonček nad hlavou jej zazvonil tak prenikavo, že skoro prepočula pípnutie správy na svojom mobile. Zastavila sa v strede chodníka, balansovala s ťažkým balíkom pri svojom boku a druhou rukou hrabala v kabelke, aby našla telefón. Keď konečne dokázala odomknúť dotykovú obrazovku prstami jednej ruky, ktoré jej nehorázne mrzli, zamračila sa nad správou, ktorá jej práve prišla.

_ Nastúp do auta, prosím. _

Rozhliadla sa a na tvári sa jej zračilo zmätenie. Pri obrubníku, len pár yardov od nej stála čierna limuzína, motor bežal. Išla k nej, ale spomalila a zaváhala, pretože okná boli temné a ona nevidela dnu. Pokrčila plecami a otvorila dvere, aby mohla nastúpiť. Usadila sa s taškou plnou kníh na lone. Sedadlo oproti bolo obsadené mužom, vysokým a na úrovni, súdiac podľa dĺžky jeho nôh a drahých topánok. Zvyšok jeho tela zakrývali veľké stránky dnešného výtlačku Daily Telegraphu.

Auto sa od obrubníka nepohlo, ale motor stále bežal, udržiaval dnu teplo. Za prepážkou z takmer nepriehľadného skla sedela postava vodiča, ktorý mal slnečné okuliare, nehýbal sa – zrejme to bol ten typ, ktorý nič nevidí ani nepočuje, pokiaľ mu to niekto neprikáže, ale to bola základná výbava vozidiel tohto typu.

„ No – ahoj. O tomto som tuším niečo čítala v Johnovom blogu – únos uprostred bieleho dňa len za to, že ste sa zaplietli so Sherlockom Holmesom. Len som nečakala, že sa to môže stať aj mne. Myslím, že John už so Sherlockom prípady nerieši...“

„ Ahoj Mary,“ usmial sa Sherlock na ňu, keď zložil noviny a odložil ich nabok. Jej oči sa rozšírili, na tvári sa jej takmer okamžite zjavil potešený úsmev.

„ Sherlock! Na chvíľu si ma naozaj vydesil,“ gestom obsiahla celé svoje okolie. „ Čo má toto všetko znamenať? Deje sa niečo s Johnom? Snažila som sa ho donútiť, aby sa s tebou porozprával, naozaj, ale ...“

Sherlock zdvihol ruku, aby ju umlčal. „ Len jednu otázku – na začiatok.“

Odmlčal sa, pozoroval ju, ako sa oprela a založila si ruky na hrudi, obočie podvihnuté v očakávaní.

„ Máš rada šifry, Mary?“

Napriek teplu, ktoré vo vnútri panovalo, akoby teplota náhle klesla pod nulu. V jedinom hladkom pohybe Mary zdvihla ruku z tašky a odhalila zbraň, ktorú v nej držala. Bol to Walther PPK, neveľká a ľahká zbraň, ale prst na spúšti bol absolútne pokojný, zatiaľ čo mierila priamo na Sherlockovo srdce.

„ Alebo – akokoľvek sa vlastne voláš,“ dodal Sherlock s uspokojeným úsmevom, ktorý sa mu rozlieval po tvári. 


	6. Trhlina

**_Zachráň sa kto môžeš! Je to meno Johna alebo Jamesa Watsona?_ **

 

„ Ten skip-kód,“ zamračila sa Mary, keď si spomenula na kódovanú správu, ktorá ju upozornila na Johnov únos v ten večer s táborákom.

„ Ktorý bol ihneď rozoznaný ako šifra,“ prikývol Sherlock. “Navyše si ju hneď indentifikovala ako „skip-kód“. Obyčajná zdravotná sestra by použila slová ako –  _ musíš vynechať niektoré slová, aby si sa dostal k významu,  _ alebo nejaký podobný nezmysel.

Mary našpúlila urazene pery. „ Vedela som, že ma to prezradí“

„A čo prezradilo mňa?“ Sherlock jemne zdvihol bradu, aby naznačil smer k zbrani. „ Čakala si, že sa toto stane. Ako dlho pobehuješ ozbrojená?“

„ Dlhšie, než som si myslela, že budem musieť,“ odsekla. „ Samozrejme, že som to čakala. S tým podozrivým neplánovaným auditom v Harryinej práci? S úbohým Billom Murraym, ktorého odvelili o štyri mesiace skôr, než jeho malá špinavá hráčska závislosť mohla dostať jeho priateľov do problémov? Nebolo ťažké domyslieť si, že niekde v tom celom sa skrýva nejaká krysa. Aj keď si nebol taký rýchly, ako som predpokladala.“

„ Ale stále rýchlejší, než si dúfala,“ uškrnul sa Sherlock. „ To bol pravý dôvod, prečo si sa tak ponáhľala so svadbou, však?“

Mary naklonila hlavu nabok, akoby zvažovala, pod akým uhlom bude najlepšie vystreliť. 

„ Takže to celé   _ je  _ nakoniec o Johnovi. Myslíš, že toto ti pomôže získať ho späť?  Že ho budeš mať znovu celého pre seba?“

Sherlock na moment sklonil pohľad a keď sa na ňu znovu pozrel, už sa neusmieval.

„ Ja nie som súčasťou rovnice, Mary. Cieľom je udržať Johna v bezpečí  _ pred tebou. _ “

„Aké nesebecké.“ Maryine pery sa roztiahli do tenkej, neveselej linky. „ Tak vlož do tej svojej rovnice toto: Ja nie som pre Johna hrozbou.“

„ Tvoj vydierač je,“ poznamenal Sherlock.

„ Ten bastard-“ Maryin prst na spúšti sa po prvý raz zachvel. „ Viem, čo na mňa má. On vie, že ja to viem. Ak niekedy niečo skúsi, zabijem ho bez mihnutia oka. Ty vieš, čo je to za červa.  _ Ty vieš,  _ že ľudia ako on by mali byť mŕtvi.“

Zhlboka sa nadýchla, schovala zbraň do kabelky a pohodlne sa na sedačke oprela, ako keby to, čo sa medzi nimi práve odohralo, bola len ilúzia.

„ Nedovolím mu, aby sa Johna znovu čo i len dotkol.“

Sherlock vyzeral, že to akceptuje – bolo na ňom badateľné len malé napätie, typické pre človeka, ktorý sa ocitol v situácii, keď na neho mierili zbraňou.

Ich tváre boli ako dve masky, zrkadliace jedna druhú v chladnej vypočítavosti. Bol tu však malý rozdiel. Chladný výraz v tvári u Mary vyzeral len ako fasáda, zjemňovali ju vrásky okolo očí a úst, nebola schopná úplne skryť svoje pocity. Sherlock, na druhej strane, hral príjemného človeka len kvôli prípadom – a táto perfektne vyformovaná, nečitateľná dokonalosť, ktorú momentálne predvádzal, bola jeho pravou tvárou.

„ Bývalá ostreľovačka CIA, medzinárodne hľadaná nájomná vrahyňa, ktorá sa snaží začať nový život. Prečo si hneď neprišla za mnou?“ spýtal sa Sherlock. Používal teraz bojovú stratégiu: vyľakať nepriateľa neustálym bombardovaním, ukázať svoju silu  a potom opatrne zabezpečiť svoju stranu frontovej línie.

„ Povedal by si to Johnovi,“ odvetila Mary.

Takže žiadna biela zástava vzdávajúcej sa strany.

„ A to nemôžem dovoliť.  _ Nedovolím  _ ti to. Milujem ho.“

„ A predsa ho nechávaš, aby on miloval lož?“

„ To nie je-“ Mary sa zavrtela na sedadle. „ Nie všetko je lož. Sestra Morstanová, áno – to je to, čo John chce. Ale ja – Ja som to, čo  _ naozaj  _ potrebuje.“

„ Dve celkom rozdielne osobnosti,“ dokončil za ňu Sherlock, „ v jednej žene. Ideál.“

„Vďaka,“ uškrnula sa Mary. Neznelo to však potešene.

„ Mala si Johnovi dôverovať. Nechať ho, nech sa sám rozhodne.“

„ Och – a to mi hovoríš  _ ty? _ “ Jej úsmev sa rozšíril, keď videla, ako si Sherlock zahryzol do pery. Bod pre ňu.

„ Ale mne môžeš veriť,“ dodala. Jej nacvičený úsmev – ten čo nosila denno-denne, úsmev profesionálnej zdravotnej sestry, sa zmenil. Ostala tu len  _ profesionálka.  _ „ Nie som tvoj nepriateľ, Sherlock. Ale prisahám, že ťa zabijem, ak sa ty staneš mojím.“

Bolo to zároveň desivé i fascinujúce, ako sa jej tón dokázal zmeniť z mäkkého a prosebného na chladný a hrozivý a to všetko s rozdielom jednej vety.

Sherlock sa narovnal, hrozba na neho neurobila žiadny dojem. „ Posledná otázka, Mary: Bol John tvojou misiou?“

„ Čože?“

Sherlock si všimol jej zdesenú reakciu a využil moment prekvapenia.“ Bola si do jeho ordinácie niekým nasadená? Povedal ti niekto, aby si s ním začala chodiť?   _ Chcel niekto  _ aby sa do teba zamiloval?“

Maryine oči sa zúžili. „ Niečo ti poviem, Sherlock. John si vybral mňa.  _ On  _ ma pozval von,  _ on  _ navrhol druhé rande,  _ on  _ sa ku mne nasťahoval,  _ on  _ ma požiadal o ruku. Som jeho voľbou a nič, čo teraz urobíš ho nedonúti, aby si vybral  _ teba. _ “

Svaly na Sherlockovej čeľusti stuhli, ale ani nemrkol. „ Neodpovedala si na otázku.“

„ Tak dosť.“  John otvoril stenu, ktorá ho od nich delila, zložil si tmavé okuliare a otočil sa dozadu. Na palubnej doske pred ním bola malá obrazovka, ktorá zachytávala interiér vozidla kamerou ukrytou v držadle po Maryinej ľavici.

„ Pretože ja vôbec nechcem počuť odpoveď.“

Na pár sekúnd mu pohľad spočinul na scéne, ktorú na obrazovke stopol. Obraz sa trochu sekal, záznam bol zachytený v trasľavom detaile, dychtil po spustení. Aktéri sa chveli v potlačovanom napätí, akýkoľvek pohyb im bol zakázaný. Dávalo to Johnovi ilúziu pocitu kontroly, chcel aspoň na chvíľku veriť, že keď sa pozrie realite tvárou v tvár, tá sa nerozsype na márne kúsky.

Mary ani nedýchala. Len sedela ako primrznutá, veľké oči plné sĺz –Johnovi pripomínali neodkryté masové hroby, príliš malé, aby pojali všetky telá natlačené v nich, odporné jamy plné mizérie a zúfalstva. Sherlock sa na neho nepozeral – bol k nemu napoly otočený chrbtom, slovo  _ John  _ mu zamrelo na perách. Vonku možno existoval aj nejaký svet, ulice plné ľudí prechádzajúcich okolo vozidla, a nemajúcich  _ ani poňatia,  _ že vnútri sa práve niečo skončilo – a Johnovi to bolo jedno. Vo svojej mysli stlačil  _ Prehrávanie. _

„Padám odtiaľto.“

Otvoril dvere, vystúpil a urobil asi šesť krokov, kým mu na rameno dopadla ťažká ruka.

„John-“ spätný ráz Johnovho pohľadu Sherlocka takmer odsotil dozadu. John vedel, ako teraz vyzerá – videl svoj odraz v spätnom zrkadle predtým, než vypadol z toho vákua v aute, zúfalo túžiaci po vzduchu. Ak boli Maryine oči ako hrob, jeho vlastné boli ako pustatina, prázdna obloha, kde sú všetky vtáky okamžite zabité bleskom a mŕtve padajú do prachu zeme.

„ Potrebujeme poznať odpoveď, John-“ našiel Sherlock konečne nejaké slová. „Ak je tu nejaká spojitosť-“

John trhol hlavou dozadu. „ _ My?  _ A to je akože kto? Ty a Mycroft? Toto je ten prípad, na ktorom pracuješ?“

„  _ Ty  _ to potrebuješ vedieť,“ odvetil potichu Sherlock.

„Vďaka, ale nie.“ Tie slová boli ako pahreba zo žeravého uhlia v jeho vysušenom hrdle, ale našiel spôsob, ako ich vysloviť. „ Na tom nezáleží, rozumieš? Nič to na veci nemení. Ona je-“ mávol rukou smerom k autu, kde stále sedela Mary, čakajúca na svoj rozsudok.

„ No tak mi klamala o svojej minulosti. Môže sa pridať do toho vášho poondiateho klubu.  _ Každý  _ mi klame,“ dodal John a takmer sa zadusil svojim vlastným trpkým smiechom. „Mal by som si skôr na to zvyknúť, než obviňovať ju za to, že nie je žiadnou výnimkou.“

„ Je to dôležité, John.“

John zavrtel hlavou. Bolo takmer uspokojivé vidieť, ako Sherlock pomaly stráca nervy.

„ Nie, Sherlock. Toto si chcel pre mňa spraviť? Sprav radšej niečo, čo chcem  _ ja.  _ Nie tak, ako to chceš ty. Už nie. Bude to po mojom – a ja nechcem vedieť, či si ju niekto na mňa najal.  _ Nechcem to vedieť,  _ rozumieš?  _ Nikdy. _ “

Sherlock na neho smutne hľadel. Slová  _ Zistím to  _ boli vpísané v spôsobe akým sa mračil, v jeho zaťatej čeľusti. John mu pohľad opätoval a celým svojím bytím, vráskami na čele i okolo úst vyžaroval  _ Nepomôžem ti. _

Periférnym videním zbadal Mary, ako vystúpila z auta a postáva pri zadných dverách. Čaká na dovolenie ísť domov? Alebo na ňu za rohom čakajú muži v čiernom, aby z nej pre Mycrofta vymlátili všetko, čo vie? Dostane späť slobodu, len čo bude súhlasiť, že už bude dobrou bábkou a nechá bratov Holmesovcov ťahať za svoje povrázky? John cítil, ako mu hore krkom stúpa žlč a odvrátil sa, prsty ho svrbeli v pokušení zmazať z jej tváre ten rezignovaný výraz.

„John...“ Sherlock si odkašľal. „ Len ak...by si potreboval, máš stále svoju izbu na Baker Street.“

John sa zastavil. Veľmi pomaly sa otočil a keď zdvihol hlavu, aby sa mu pozrel do tváre, Sherlock nedobrovoľne pred tým pohľadom cúvol.

„ Mala pravdu, však?“ prehovoril John potichu. „ Koniec dobrý, všetko dobré? Ty a ja, nazad na Baker Street, ako keby si nikdy-“ naprázdno prehltol, akoby to nechcel povedať nahlas. „- ako keby si nikdy  _ neodišiel,  _ všetky hriechy odpustené tým, že ma  _ znovu  _ zachrániš pred- pred čím vlastne? Pred ženou, ktorá vlastne chcela len moje dobro?“

„ To pre teba nič neznamená, že je...?“

„ Nebudeš takto ovládať môj život, Sherlock!“ zreval na neho John, ktorý zabudol, že sú na ulici. „ Nemôžeš len tak zmiznúť a potom sa znova objaviť, manipulovať s nami ako s figúrkami na svojej poondiatej šachovnici.“

„Fajn.“ Sherlock si udržiaval odstup, ale jeho tvár bola stále rozhodná. „ Nežiadam ťa, aby si sa vrátil. Nemusíš mi odpúšťať. Neočakávam, že zabudneš na čokoľvek, čo som... Len som myslel, že by si možno potreboval nejaké miesto, kde by si mohol ostať. Len na chvíľu. Všetko si premyslieť.“

„ Vyklop ten pravý dôvod. Nesebeckosť ti nepristane.“

„ Chýbaš mi, John.“

Tie slová boli také tiché, ako keď sa v ľadovom vzduchu vytvorí snehová vločka a stihne sa roztopiť ešte pred dopadom na zem, takže ich John skoro prepočul. Skoro.

„ Tak prečo tam máš Quentina?“

Sherlock si odfrkol. „ Quentin mi pomáha. Je to asistent- Nie je môj...partner.“

John sa na neho znovu neveriacky pozrel. „ Tak asistent. Z povinnosti. Jasné.“ Riskol rýchly pohľad na Mary. „ To je ten dôvod, prečo si myslíš, že ju niekto na mňa najal? Dovoľ, aby som ťa oboznámil s jedným faktom, Sherlock: niektorí z nás  _ dokážu milovať  _ a môžu  _ byť milovaní, _ a len pre to, že ty o tom, kurva nemáš ani poňatia, to neznamená, že máš právo- “ Johnovi náhle došiel dych, keď pokračoval, bolo to akoby mal ústa plné ľadovej vody.

„ Tak čo je zlé na Quentinovi? Už je z teba unavený? Nemá už pre teba dosť slov obdivu? Povedz, Sherlock, šukáš s ním, len aby si ho udržal pri sebe?“

Vtedy sa medzi nimi niečo zlomilo, ako struna, ktorá nevydržala napätie a praskla, švihnúc oboma koncami ako bičom. John náhle naplno precítil trhlinu vo svojej hrudi, bolesť takú ostrú, až bude prekvapený, že v ten večer neobjaví pod košeľou na svojej koži dlhú reznú ranu. Mohol priam vidieť tú trhlinu, ktorá viedla od jeho krvácajúceho srdca až k Sherlockovi – lenže jej druhý koniec nevidel. Nemohol vidieť to korešpondujúce zranenie, pretože Sherlockove oči boli ako ľad, jeho postoj rovný a hrdý a jeho hlas mohol pokojne patriť nejakému stroju.

„ Pokiaľ by si chcel k tomuto prípadu ešte nejaké informácie, vieš kde ma nájdeš. Pekný deň John.“

Sherlock sa otočil a odchádzal, za pár sekúnd zmizol za rohom. Muž v obleku, ktorý sa tam zjavil z ničoho nič, nastúpil do auta a odišiel s ním. John a Mary ostali stáť na chodníku, delilo ich pár metrov a dva mesiace do svadby a John sa nemohol rozhodnúť, či je to hranica alebo most.

 

*

 

Niekde v obývačke zvonil telefón. Sherlock sa prevrátil na brucho a strčil hlavu pod vankúš.  _ Niekedy by si mohol aj zavrieť dvere do spálne _ \- pomyslel si mrzuto, pretože teraz nebol schopný ignorovať kroky svojho spolubývajúceho vo vedľajšej miestnosti a ani jeho prehrabovanie sa v papieroch, ani to  _ niečo,  _ čo nakoniec padlo na podlahu, ako Quentin hľadal telefón v tom bordeli na stole - a rozhodne nemohol predstierať že spí, keď sa Quentin vrátil do spálne a natiahol k nemu ruku s vyzváňajúcim telefónom a veľavýznamne nadvihnutým obočím. Sherlock sa posadil a škaredo na neho zazrel. Bolo skoré popoludnie a on sa včera neskoro v noci konečne vyhrabal z jedného súkromného prípadu.

“To je tvoj brat.”

“Povedz mi jediný dôvod, prečo by som to mal dvíhať,” zavrčal Sherlock, ale telefón vzal, hladkým pohybom palca po obrazovke ho odomkol a zvalil sa nazad do perín.

“Čo chceš?”

“ _ To si stále v posteli? Vieš koľko je hodín? _ ” Zasraný Mycroft, neušlo mu to mäkké  _ flap  _ , ako sa Sherlockova hlava dotkla vankúša.

“ Neboj sa, nevyrušil si ma z ničoho dôležitého okrem zaslúženého odpočinku.” Quentinovo druhé obočie sa pripojilo k prvému  a zavrtel hlavou v tichom nesúhlase. Sherlock sa uškrnul.

“  _ Potrebujem, aby si sa rýchlo rozhodol. _ ”

“Rozhodol?”

“ _ Ani v hodine dvanástej niekedy nie je príliš neskoro, ako sa hovorí. _ ”

“ Je skoro jedna, Mycroft.”

“  _ Auto alebo lietadlo sú ti k dispozícií. _ ”

Sherlock si povzdychol. “Nie, Mycroft. Nejdem na tú svadbu. Napriek všeobecnému presvedčeniu, nevyžívam sa v tom byť niekde, kde nie som vítaný.”

“ _ Pamätám si, že si dostal pozvánku. _ ”

“ Zo slušnosti a celé to bol Maryin nápad. Jej rukopis a celá pozvánka voňala po mentolových cukríkoch, čo nosí v kabelke, čo znamená. že sa ju snažila prepašovať ku mne bez Johnovho vedomia.”    


“ _ Mal by si si to ešte rozmyslieť. Niečo by sa tam mohlo prihodiť... _ ”

Áno, pomyslel si Sherlock. To  _ on  _ by sa tam mohol prihodiť. Bol by tam ako nejaký strašiak, ktorý pripomína novomanželom nepríjemnú pravdu - pravdu, ktorú sa John rozhodol ignorovať.

Od toho januárového popoludnia si nevymenili ani slovo. Po tom odhalení šiel John domov s Mary - tam si zabalil pár vecí a odsťahoval sa k sestre. Vzal si voľno, vypol telefón a asi po týždni sa vrátil nazad domov, akoby sa nič nestalo. Sherlock nevedel, o čom John s Mary diskutovali...možno o tom vôbec nehovorili.

Bolelo to. Johnove slová boli ostré a kruté, povedal ich v hneve a s pocitom zrady, ktorý v sebe dusil mesiace od Sherlockovho návratu. Zranilo ho to a tá bolesť neprechádzala celé dni. Ale - svojím spôsobom - to bolo aj oslobodzujúce. Sherlock urobil to, čo považoval za najlepšie, a áno -  _ jeho perie za to zčernalo.  _ Ale vo svete, kde sa ľudia delia na priateľov, nepriateľov a okolostojacich, bol Sherlock konečne schopný Johna označiť ako niekoho, kto je nezainteresovaný - a vypustiť starosť o jeho dobro zo svojej mysle. Pomohlo mu to sústrediť sa a uľahčilo to prácu na tom prípade, a aj keď odvtedy Sherlock už s Quentinom nespal, mohol to pokojne pripísať preťaženiu  a potrebe sústrediť sa. 

Hlas jeho brata ho vrátil nazad do súčasnosti. “ _ Mal by si to vidieť. Je to úžasná svadba. Veľmi dobre zorganizovaná. _ ”

Sherlock mal sto chutí Mycroftovi jednu tresnúť za to, že znovu otvára ranu, ktorá sa ešte celkom nezahojila, ale potom si uvedomil, čo mu to vlastne hovorí: “A ako to  _ ty  _ vieš?”

“  _ To si vážne myslíš, že nechám svoj najdôležitejší článok reťaze bez dozoru po celý deň? Mám tam jedného zo svojich ľudí.  Je tam ako fotograf, ale bol som uistený, že jeho fotky sú skutočne dobré  _ ”

“ Nemali žiadne podozrenie, keď si im ho prihral takto na poslednú chvíľu?”

“  _ Vieš - to bolo vlastne celkom zaujímavé. Ten pôvodný fotograf ochorel na poslednú chvíľu a tak sme sa museli zbavovať ešte aj ich náhradníka - odmietol to a reagoval, no - kvapku prehnane, keď sme sa ho snažili donútiť, aby tú zákazku pustil. Trošku sme okolo toho snorili a zistili sme, že má falošnú identitu - jeho pravé meno je Jonathan Small, brat jedného z vojakov, ktorí padli pod velením majora Sholta. _ ”

“Och.”

“ _ Presne tak. Mám v pláne poslať majorovi malý pozdrav s textom ´Nemáte za čo´ až toto celé skončí. _ ”

Sherlock sa uškrnul. “ Gratulujem Mycroft. Zabránil si vražde na Johnovej svadbe. To je ten dôvod, prečo ťa všetci považujú za osinu v zadku - pokazíš ľuďom každú radosť.”

Snažil sa predstaviť si, ako by to asi prebiehalo, keby Mycroft nezasiahol.  _ Jed?  _ Nepravdepodobné. Podnosy s nápojmi neustále obiehali a Sholto si svoj drink určite strážil.  Streľba? Pobodanie? Nemožné, každý by to hneď zistil. Ako to ten muž plánoval urobiť, aby na to nikto neprišiel? Určite by niekoho nezabil neuvážene a do pekla s následkami - vytvoril si falošnú identitu a chcel sa zamiešať do davu, bol inteligentný. Sholto sa často neukazoval na verejnosti, ale chcel poctiť Johnovu svadbu svojou prítomnosťou, chcel potešiť Johna spomienkou na staré časy, ktoré predstavoval, takže si obliekol uniformu...uniformu s tesným opaskom, nie nepodobným tomu, aký nosili aj stráže v Paláci…

Sherlock sa náhle nadýchol.

“Mycroft, perfektné. Práve som vyriešil jeden prípad.”

“ _ Rád ťa vidím v tvojej vrcholnej forme, _ ” prišla sarkastická odpoveď z druhého konca linky.

“Ak tam máš svojho muža, prečo voláš mne?”

“ _ Pretože sa tu vyskytla ďalšia zaujímavá záležitosť a tou je Prvá družička.” _

Sherlock sa znovu posadil. “Predpokladám, že nejaká dobrá priateľka Mary. Žiadny z jej priateľov ju však nepozná dlhšie ako päť rokov, takže nechápem ako-”

Mycroftova samoľúbosť neochvejne presiakla telefónom: “... _ jej meno je Janine Hawkinsová. Verím, že si na ňu pamätáš. _ ”

“Áno.” Sherlock vystrelil z postele a začal sa prechádzať hore-dolu po spálni.

“ _ Vyzerá to tak, že slečna Morstanová, och - vzhľadom na čas by som mal povedať pani Watsonová-  _ ” Sherlock dúfal, že to škrípanie zubami nebolo počuť- “  _ sa s ňou musela skamarátiť len nedávno, ale za to veľmi intenzívne, keď z nej urobila hlavnú družičku. Predpokladám, že to nebolo len zásluhou organizačných schopností slečny Hawkinsovej, i keď tá svadba sa vážne vydarila. _ ”

“Myslíš, že Mary ňou manipuluje, aby sa dostala k Magnussenovi?”

“ _ To je logický predpoklad. Aj keď sa doktor Watson rozhodol ignorovať informácie o jej minulosti a napriek všetkému si ju vzal, zrejme sa stále musí obávať o svoju slobodu. Magnussen ju môže poslať za mreže. _ ”

“Čo navrhuješ?”

“ _ Navrhujem, aby si oprášil svoje dobré spôsoby a zblížil sa s krásnou slečnou Hawkinsovou. Nemôžeme predsa po tom všetkom nechať pani Watsonovú prehrať. _ ”


	7. Nikdy sa cez teba neprenesiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hra nikdy nekončí.

John bol toho názoru, že manželstvo by ľudí meniť nemalo. Už spolu žili aj predtým, mali svoje svetlé i temné chvíľky a ak už nič iné, dúfal, že vďaka svadbe sa Mary bude cítiť viac v bezpečí. Šťastnejšia.

Došiel k záveru, že to muselo byť len v ňom. Aj keď sa rozhodol prijať Mary takú aká je, bez výhrad, aj keď jej povedal, že je to  _ jej budúcnosť  _ a nie minulosť _ ,  _ na čom mu skutočne záleží, bolo len prirodzené, že mal isté...podozrenie. Len malé. Niekedy. Pretože Mary sa nestala tajnostkárkou cez noc...alebo bola taká v skutočnosti vždy? Schádzala sa s ľuďmi, o ktorých vždy hovorila len ich krstným menom, napriek tomu mala plno priateľov...a John si uvedomil, že nikoho z nich vlastne nepozná. Kedy začali jej ospravedlnenia pre neskoré príchody domov znieť ako výhovorky? 

Netrvalo ani mesiac a John začal o Sherlockovej ponuke reálne uvažovať. 

´ _ Keby si o tomto prípade chcel ešte nejaké informácie...´ _ boli slová, ktoré mu Sherlock povedal namiesto toho, aby šiel do pekla. Nenávidel sa za tie slová, ktoré mu povedal ten deň. Nenávidel sa za veci, ktoré urobil, alebo ich nechal aby sa stali. Bol zvedavý, ako dlho vydrží pre neho držať otvorené svoje dvere, koľko krát mu asi ponúkne svoju pomocnú ruku, kým mu dôjde, že sa tým vždy spáli.

Mal voľný deň a tak sa nakoniec vybral na Baker Street. Otvorila mu pani Hudsonová a on bol prekvapený jej nahnevaným výrazom namiesto jej milého úsmevu, ktorý sa zjavil na jej tvári vždy, keď ho videla. 

“Je Sherlock...teda, je všetko v poriadku?”

Pustila ho dnu a zahundrala si pre seba niečo, čo John nepočul. Obrátila sa k odchodu, ale potom za ním zakričala: “Vieš John, niekedy si prajem, aby som ti ten byt nikdy neprenajala.”

Nuž, toľko k povzbudeniu.

Vyšiel hore po schodoch a už sa naťahoval za kľučkou, keď v tom sa otvorili dvere z druhej strany. Pripravené slová pozdravu mu zamreli na perách. Sánka mu padla a on si dvakrát premeral postavu, ktorá sa vedľa neho zjavila.

“Janine?”

“Čau John,” zapriadla tým svojim sladkým hlasom, ktorý sa ťahal ako med. Prehodila si prameň vlasov cez rameno a napravila si popruh kabelky. John sa ohromene pozrel na jej ruku, v ktorej sa ukrývalo niečo, čo podozrivo pripomínalo jeho vlastné kľúče od tohto bytu. 

“No...hm...je tu Sherlock?” Zo všetkých tých otázok, ktoré sa chcel John spýtať, dávala táto ten najmenší zmysel - ale zároveň bolo najbezpečnejšie spýtať sa práve túto nahlas.

“No jasné,” obzrela sa - “ Bude tu za minútku, práve zaliezol do sprchy.” Janine na John žmurkla a mávla smerom ku schodom. “Idem ku Speedymu po nejaké raňajky, dal by si si tiež niečo?”

Predtým, než John stihol vypustiť z úst čokoľvek, čo by prezradilo jeho zmätok nad tým, že vidí najlepšiu priateľku svojej ženy, ako ide po raňajky Sherlockovi Holmesovi, zjavil sa ten v obývačke, bosé nohy trčiace spod nohavíc a prsty zaneprázdnené zapínaním košele.

“Ahoj John.”

John čakal hocičo. Možno očakával prekvapenie z nečakanej návštevy, možno zahanbenie nad týmto...týmto...John nevedel ako opísať to, akým spôsobom sa táto žena správala - akoby jej ten byt patril, alebo čo, možno čakal aj otvorené nepriateľstvo, Boh vie, že by si ho zaslúžil. Ale rozhodne nečakal toto... _ nič.  _ Sherlockova tvár mohla byť v momente vystavená u Madam Tussaudovej, prezrádzala jedno veľké voskové  _ nič _ . 

“ Och, Sherl, to bola ale blesková sprcha-”

John zažmurkal a odolal nutkaniu otrieskať si hlavu o rám dverí. Možno keby udrel dostatočne silno, prestal by tieto veci vidieť. Prestal by ich počuť. Napríklad to, ako sa Sherlock k nej zozadu priblížil a položil jej ruku na bok a nepočul by jej vrnenie, ktoré pripomínalo mačku nad miskou smotany. 

Už to, keď videl Sherlocka s Quentinom v tom bare bolo na neho moc, ale ešte ako-tak to dokázal pochopiť. John to nikdy nevedel naisto, ale vždy mal isté podozrenie. Ale toto - táto flirtujúca kočka, ktorá sa obtiera o muža, ktorý kedysi povedal, že  _ priateľky nie sú práve jeho šálka kávy...  _

“Prepáč, ale ja si s tebou raňajky nedám-” povedal jej Sherlock so psími očami, akoby jedno vynechané jedlo s ňou bola katastrofa medzinárodných rozmerov. “ Nový dôkaz v tom norburyovskom prípade, Lestrade mi práve napísal. Musím letieť. Dnes pracuješ?”

“Hej,” prikývla. “Môžeš ma vyzdvihnúť o deviatej, pokiaľ ten tvoj dôkaz nezruší aj naše plány na večeru.”

“To nedovolím,” žmurkol na ňu  _ Muž-čo-je-ženatý-so-svojou-prácou. _

John už mu chcel pripomenúť, že je stále tam, ale to už sa Sherlock naklonil a pobozkal Janine. John naprázdno prehltol. Okej. Jedna otázka - vzhľadom na zrejmú povahu ich vzťahu- bola zodpovedaná, ale v mysli mu okamžite vyskočilo ďalších dvestoštyridsaťtri. 

“ Prepáč John, už ťa nebude dlhšie zdržovať,” zasmiala sa Janine veselo. “Mimochodom, tuto Sherlock nebol na vašej svadbe - verím, že vidieť ho v smokingu by ma okamžite dostalo do kolien,” dodala zasnene.

“Vieš aký som zlatko,” odvetil Sherlock. “ John ma chcel ušetriť toho, aby som sa musel ocitnúť medzi toľkými ľuďmi.” Jeho tón bol ľahký, kútiky úst zdvihnuté v úsmeve, ale bradu mal mierne zdvihnutú a v jeho očiach bola pripomienka toho, na čo si obaja veľmi dobre pamätali. John sklonil hlavu a uprel oči na koberec.

“Samozrejme,” usmial sa nakoniec. “ Ja som predsa jediný, kto ťa skutočne pozná, nie?”

Výmena dvoch malých božtekov a dotykov nosmi.  John z tej  _ intimity  _ takmer vyskočil z kože. Mal na práci dôležitejšie-

“ Vyriešte pre mňa zločin, Sherlock Holmes,” zapriadla ešte naposledy Janine a potom už chvalabohu vypadla. Sherlock sa otočil na päte a zamieril naspäť do bytu, ako keby práve len odohnal muchu alebo čo. John prinútil svoje nohy, aby ho nasledovali, aj keď sa pohyboval opatrnejšie než v Afganistane, keď zahliadol varovanie pred mínami. 

“No?” otočil sa na neho Sherlock s otázkou. “ Predpokladám, že si tu, aby si sa spýtal, kto vydiera Mary. Obávam sa však-”

“Večera?” prerušil ho John, pretože jeho myseľ sa ešte stále točila okolo tej scény, ktorej bol práve svedkom.

“Čože?” Sherlock sa zastavil. “Och, tamto,” odfrkol si posmešne. “ Predtým než vybalíš nejaké svoje chybné predpoklady, rád by som namietol, že zo seba nerobím kurvu, len aby som mal spoločnosť, ako si minule láskavo naznačil.”

John znovu prehltol a potom silno zavrel oči. “Prepáč,” zamumlal. “ Nemal som to povedať.”

Sherlock sa k nemu otočil chrbtom a odostrel záves, aby sa mohol pozrieť von oknom. 

“Takže ona je tvoja…?” riskol John tú novú otázku.

“Myslím, že to nie je tvoja vec.”

Johnovi sa náhle rozsvietilo. “ Chodíš s ňou kvôli prípadu. Ježiš. Pochopíš vôbec  _ niekedy,  _ že takéto manipulovanie s ľudskými emóciami-”

“ Zameť si radšej pred svojím vlastným prahom.” podotkol Sherlock. 

“ Nesnaž sa ma poučovať o morálke, John, lebo ti pripomeniem, koľko ľudí Mary zabila len pre peniaze.”

“Moju ženu z toho vynechaj,” odvetil John tichým hlasom.

"Áno? Takže ona nie je ten dôvod, prečo si tu?”

“Myslím to vážne,” pokračoval John. “ Nechaj ten jej prípad, Sherlock.  _ Myslel som,  _ že o niečo ide, znervózňovalo ju to a to je to, prečo som prišiel - a tu zistím, že sa obšmietaš okolo jej najlepšej kamarátky!”

“Nemáš žiadne právo vyberať, aké prípady môžem či nemôžem riešiť-”

“ Mám absolútne právo povedať ti, aby si sa do pekla držal ďalej od hocičoho, do čoho je zapletená moja žena!” zreval John.

K jeho prekvapeniu sa Sherlockove na chvíľku rozšírili a potom znovu zúžili, ako vždy, keď na niečo prišiel.

“Stále používaš ten výraz,” poznamenal, akoby len pre seba. “ Nie ´Mary´, nie ´ona´, stále len ´moja žena´.”

“Áno, moja žena!” podotkol John. “ Lebo som si ju, kurva, zobral!”

Tie slová sa medzi nimi roztrieštili ako zrkadlo a dopadli na zem v miliónoch črepín. John zťažka dýchal. Sherlock, ten bastard,  _ sa usmial. _

“Mal by si tú svoju terapeutku vyhodiť,” povedal. 

John absolútne nechápal žiadnu súvislosť s ich rozhovorom či skôr začínajúcou sa hádkou.

“Čože?”

“Ty nemáš problémy s  _ dôverou. _ ” Sherlock sa už skoro rehotal, ako náhle našiel odpoveď na problém, ktorý ho evidentne trápil dlhé mesiace. “ Alebo skôr - máš ich, ale sú len vedľajšie. Ty máš skôr problém s  _ kontrolou. _ ”

John na neho hľadel. Sherlock takmer tancoval po miestnosti, jeho slová nadobúdali rýchlosť a naliehavosť. 

“ Nezáleží ti na tom, či môžeš ľuďom veriť, pokiaľ ich môžeš mať pod kontrolou. Kontrolovať ten vplyv, ktorý na teba majú, kontrolovať to, ako si k nim ty sám pripútaný. Vybral si si Mary, dvoril si jej a požiadal si ju o ruku a keď si zistil, čo je zač, bolo len na tebe, či ju vezmeš späť alebo nie - a ty si ju vzal, pretože si mohol! Pretože ty  _ si nemusel,  _ nič si jej  _ nedlhoval.  _ Klamala ti, ale na tom nezáležalo, potreboval si ju len mať pod kontrolou - a ona len čakala na to, kedy  _ ty  _ urobíš to rozhodnutie.”

Sherlock sa k Johnovi približoval s každou vetou, každé slovo vypálil priamo do jeho tváre. V jeho očiach bolo svetlo, pred ktorým John nemohol uhnúť, aj keď ho oslepovalo. 

“ Ale mňa si nikdy nemal pod kontrolou, že? Ja som sa proste  _ stal.  _ Nemusíš mi to potvrdzovať - jeden deň si bol invalid, bez práce, len si sa tak potĺkal a na druhý už si riešil kriminálne prípady - to vzrušenie bolo príliš dobré na to, aby si sa od toho odpútal, no nie? Nevybral si si to, vtiahlo ťa to ako prúd rieky, takže si sa rozhodol, že sa tým jednoducho necháš uniesť, pretože ten pocit- ten bol _ kurvevsky dobrý.  _ Páčilo sa ti, že niekto prevrátil tvoj život naruby. Tvoj perfektný život, o ktorom si si myslel, že ho máš pevne v rukách - nakoniec to bola však len nuda, však? Pretože  _ mať  _ nie je to isté ako  _ chcieť,  _ John.”

“A potom som ťa opustil,” pokračoval Sherlock. “ A ty si ani nevedel, že sa to blíži. Ty si bol vždy pripravený usadiť sa s prvou ženou, odsťahovať sa z Baker Street _a zabudnúť na mňa,_ ale tu zrazu _som ja opustil teba,_ a ty si ma za to znenávidel. Za to, že som ti vzal tú možnosť voľby. ”

Sherlock už teraz stál priamo v Johnovom osobnom priestore, bol tak blízko, že sa ich hrudníky mohli dotknúť, ak by sa John zhlboka nadýchol. Lenže to nemohol, vzduch sa zadrhol v jeho pľúcach, držala ho tam váha tých slov  a Sherlock stále neprestával-

“A potom som to ešte zhoršil tým, že som sa vrátil.” Jeho hlas skĺzol k sugestívnemu tónu.    
  
“Práve vtedy, keď si bol konečne pripravený pohnúť sa ďalej, ozvali sa znovu  _ staré dobré časy.  _ Som ako droga, však? Ale ty si ma už nechcel, pretože som mohol vždy odísť a znovu ťa zraniť, tentoraz už si nechcel stratiť kontrolu. Chcel si, aby som za tebou doliezol a žobral o odpustenie a keď by si mi  _ konečne  _ odpustil, bolo by to perfektné - naše priateľstvo s  _ tvojimi  _ podmienkami. Mal by si prípady, keď by si sa na ne cítil a domácu pohodu s Mary po zvyšok času. A ja by som bol za to  _ vďačný _ , zúfalo by som zbieral každú omrvinku...”

_ Drž hubu,  _ chcel zakričať John, ale slová ho zradili a tak len zdvihol ruku, poloslepý, ale vďaka šoku bol príliš pomalý a Sherlock bol príliš blízko, takže namiesto toho, aby ho udrela, sa Johnova ruka zovrela v jeho tmavých kučerách a namiesto toho, aby ho od seba odsotil, zúrivo si ho pritiahol bližšie a tie kruté ústa boli priamo  _ tam- _

Sherlock konečne zmĺkol. To bola prvá súvislá myšlienka, ktorá sa vynorila z tej hmly v Johnovom mozgu po tom, čo si uvedomil, že zviera Sherlockovu spodnú peru medzi svojimi zubami a cíti krv, medenú a teplú a tak  _ živú,  _ Sherlock ťažko dýchal a jeho dych cítil John na svojej tvári a tak sa snažil, ako najlepšie vedel, bozky hraničiace s uhryznutiami, krv stekajúca medzi ich perami, dokonca aj teraz spolu zápasili. Potom ho Sherlock chytil za ramená a odtiahol sa, sklonil hlavu, aby sa mu mohol pozrieť do očí.

“ Nemôžeš ma ovládať, John,” vydýchol a na pere sa mu zjavila kvapka čerstvej krvi. “ Urobil by som pre teba čokoľvek, ale nie kvôli tomu, že sa budem cítiť vinný. Nie ako pokánie.”

John zavrtel hlavou, posledný náznak protestu proti niečomu, na čo stále nenachádzal pomenovanie a znovu zdvihol dlane, aby v nich zovrel Sherlockovu tvár, priblížil sa a Sherlock mu vyšiel oproti - a tentoraz to bolo nežnejšie, vedomé a zámerné, tentoraz John cítil každý nerv vo svojich perách, ústa mu priam horeli vôňou, chuťou a pocitom Sherlocka, a on vložil do toho bozku všetko, čo nedokázal vysloviť, týždne nespokojnosti, mesiace odporu, roky popierania, nechal to všetko odplaviť, všetku tú ťažobu zo svojich pľúc a nakoniec...nakoniec mohol znovu dýchať.

“ Toto som mal spraviť v tú noc, keď si sa vrátil,” povedal John, keď sa ich pery znovu oddelili. Svoj hlas takmer nespoznával.

“ Toto som mal urobiť v tú noc predtým, než som odišiel,” odvetil Sherlock, keď si oprel svoje čelo o to Johnovo. To ostré svetlo, ktoré predtým tak žiarilo v jeho očiach, zmäklo, zjemnelo a teraz sotva blikalo, takmer smutne, ako sviečka v temnote kostola na pamiatku navždy stratených vecí.

“ Mení to niečo?” zasmial sa John trpko, aj keď už poznal odpoveď. Sherlock to potvrdil zavrtením hlavy. 

“ Môže to len viac bolieť. Byť od teba a vedieť-”

“ Mal si pravdu, vtedy v Landmarku - ten druhý raz,” John zdvihol ruku a dotkol sa ranky na Sherlockovej pere. Ešte stále trošku krvácala. “ Nemal si ako vedieť, že si mojim najlepším priateľom. Bol si oveľa - oveľa viac a ja som to nechcel dať najavo, nechcel som to dať najavo ani len sám pred sebou, skrýval som to. Skrýval som toho toľko. Všetko. ”

Znovu sa medzi nich začala vkrádať realita a John sa zasmial, zdvihol hlavu a oči ho pálili.

“A nenávidel som ťa, to áno - za to, že si odišiel. Že si  _ zomrel.  _ Ale seba som nenávidel viac, za to, že som si uvedomil, čo si pre mňa znamenal, až keď bolo neskoro. Najväčšie zlyhanie môjho života. A stále ťa nenávidím, za to, že si sa vrátil, pretože so zlyhaním sa dá žiť. Môžem sa donútiť odpustiť si a ísť ďalej - ale keď si sa vrátil, v momente, keď som sa rozhodol nechať ten život za sebou. Nikdy by som však nezabudol, ak by si bol nablízku-

Sherlock mu nepovedal, že ešte nie je neskoro. Obaja vedeli, že je. Na Johnovej ľavej ruke bol prsteň, ktorý sa zarezával do jeho kože pod Sherlockovym zovretím. Bol tu celý rad omylov a zlých rozhodnutí, ktoré sa nedali zmazať jediným bozkom. 

V tom ktosi zakašľal a John skoro vyskočil z kože.

“Rád vidím, že ste si to medzi sebou už vyriešili.” Quentin práve za sebou zatváral dvere.  “Nerád vás prerušujem, ale máme prácu, Will.”

Sherlock odtrhol pohľad od Johna, ale jeho ruku nepustil. John sa z jeho zovretia musel vymaniť sám. Prsteň sa otrel o jemnú kožu medzi jeho prstami a John sa náhle cítil, akoby sa všetky oči v miestnosti upierali na jeho svadobnú obrúčku, ktorá spútala jeho prst ako ohnivý kruh a on si strčil ruku do vrecka v márnom pokuse to skryť. Stále sa mu zdal príliš tesný, príliš horúci. Urobil pár krokov vzad od- ťažko povedať, čím bol teraz pre neho Sherlock.

Určite nie priateľom.

V niektorých ohľadoch bol naklonený tomu vnímať ho ako nepriateľa. Priateľa by ste sa nemali báť, nemali by ste sa obávať akým spôsobom a ako veľmi vám môže ublížiť. Sherlock si utrel krv z úst chrbtom ruky, ale inak ostával na mieste, akoby vrastený do zeme, v jeho tvári bolo badateľné zaváhanie - nemohol sa rozhodnúť, či prikročiť k Johnovi, zamieriť ku Quentinovi alebo proste len odísť do kuchyne a predstierať nonšalantnosť. 

Quentin to rozhodol za neho. Prišiel ku krbovej rímse, bližšie ku Sherlockovi a oprel sa o ňu, čím sa trojuholník ich relatívnych pozícií uzavrel a vyslal k Johnovi jasnú správu. 

John si až teraz všimol, že jeho staré kreslo pri krbe z obývačky zmizlo. Pochopil to ako súčasť tej správy. Tento malý detail ho nakopol k akcií.

“ Povedz mi o Mary,” trval na svojom. 

Sherlock zavrtel hlavou. “ Nemôžem.”

“ Už si mi to ponúkol.”

“ To bolo predtým, než si si ju zobral,” vyštekol Quentin vysvetlenie  tónom ako učiteľ, ktorý vykladá nejaký základný fakt snáď už po stý raz. John zovrel ruku vo vrecku. Keď sa s ním naposledy videl, cítil sa ako pointa vtipu, ktorým Quentin bavil obecenstvo. Teraz to bolo horšie, cítil sa ako králik v kúzelníkovom klobúku, ktorý si nie je vedomý toho, že je to celé len trik a ani zrakov ohromených divákov, ktorí sa jeho vystúpeniu smejú. 

“ Choď domov, John.”

Johnovi trvalo asi dve sekundy, kým si uvedomil, čo je na tej vete zle.  _ Choď domov,  _ hovorí Sherlock a stojí pritom uprostred bytu 221B na Baker Street, ktorý už nie je Johnovým domovom, nie je tomu tak už celé dva roky a kde už John nie je viac vítaný. Do pekla, veď tu nemá už ani svoje kreslo.

Sherlock ho môže milovať - ale  _ Práca _ bude vždy na prvom mieste. Čo je v poriadku - lebo John nechce milovať Sherlocka. 

“ Vynechávaš ma z toho, chápem. Ale prečo nás teda nemôžeš nechať na pokoji?”

“Choď domov k Mary,” zopakoval Sherlock naliehavejšie. “Postaraj sa o ňu.”

“ A to má byť čo? Blbá manželská poradňa?”

“ Nespúšťaj ju z očí,” pokračoval Sherlock, ignorujúc prerušenie. “Je to dôležité, John.”

_ Oh.  _ “ Ešte niečo?”

Sherlock bez slova zavrtel hlavou. John prikývol. Nie je to síce to, prečo sem prišiel, ale je to aspoň niečo. Ignorujúc Quentinov pohľad otočil sa na päte a vykročil z dverí. 

Dolu na ulici sa obzeral po taxíku, ale potom zahliadol niekoho známeho - za oknom  _ Speedyho _ bola Janine. Vŕtala sa vidličkou vo zvyšku svojich raňajok. 

Ako výsledok náhleho impulzu John vstúpil do kaviarne a sadol si oproti nej.

“John!” zdalo sa, že sa teší, že ho vidí. “ Nakoniec si predsa len hladný?”   
Predtým, než stihol odpovedať mu položila ruku na rameno. “ Chcela som ťa požiadať - zatiaľ o tom nehovor Mary. Myslím o mne a Sherlockovi. Cítim sa kvôli tomu trochu zle.”

"Prečo?”

Ospravedlňujúco sa usmiala. “ No, myslím, že len chcela byť zadobre s najlepším priateľom svojho muža - vieš, ako to chodí, John. Často o ňom rozprávala. Vždy to bolo len  _ “čo ak Sherlock príde na svadbu” _ alebo  _ “ Johnovi by sa tento nový Sherlockov prípad páčil” _ \- dokonca sleduje jeho stránku! Takže som bola prirodzene zvedavá. Na to, čo na ňom môže byť také zaujímavé. ”   
Usrkla si kávy a zamračila sa.    
“Neznášam toto miesto. Každopádne, keď Sherlock prišiel ku mne do práce vypočúvať môjho šéfa v súvislosti s tým Milvertonovým prípadom - počul si o ňom?”

John o ňom počul. Prípad plnil noviny, aj keď nie práve ich prvé stránky. Posledný lord Milverton odkázal svoju vysoko cenenú knižnicu a osobný archív rodinnému priateľovi, ktorého meno nebolo zverejnené. Niektorí ďalší dedičia spochybnili poslednú vôľu a tvrdili, že určite musela byť podpísaná pod nátlakom. John bol trochu prekvapený, keď počul, že sa o ten prípad Sherlock zaujíma. 

Bola to sotva trojka. 

“ Ako som povedala, prišiel k nám do kancelárie a iskra preskočila...” švitorila Janine šťastne. John sotva dokázal skryť úškľabok, aj keď mu jej bolo ľúto. Potom sa pozrela na hodinky a oči sa jej rozšírili. “ Do pekla, prídem neskoro,” dopila kávu a obliekla si sveter. 

“Nechcem, aby Mary žiarlila,” pokračovala náhlivo. “ Usilovala sa s ním ostať v kontakte. Myslím však, že manželstvo veľa zmení, nie? Veci sa medzi priateľmi trošku utrasú, keď sa novomanželia usadia a začnú vidieť aj iných ľudí než len seba navzájom.”

“Hej,” prikývol John, duchom neprítomný.    
“Riešiš s ním prípad?”

“Ešte nie,” uškrnula sa a vzala svoj telefón a kabelku. “- ale rada by som! Je taký múdry, nie? Zábavný, keď sa tak vzrušuje nad nejakou vraždou. Niekedy pri tom dokonca tancuje. ”

Vstávala a venovala pri tom Johnovi spiklenecký úsmev. “ Rada ho pri tom sledujem. Musím letieť, môj šéf neznáša, keď chodím neskoro. Maj sa!”

John na ňu pozeral s otvorenými ústami. Pokúsil sa to skryť, ale šokovane si uvedomil, že to nebolo dostatočne rýchlo. Našťastie bola Janine už na odchode a neobzrela sa.    
  
_ Vyrieš pre mňa zločin, Sherlock Holmes. _

Kriste.

John cítil, ako sa mu strach rozpína v žalúdku pri pomyslení, že sa domov nedostane včas.

Taxikár po ňom pokukoval v spätnom zrkadle, keď John sebou nepokojne šil na zadnom sedadle a frflal pri každej červenej, ktorá pred nimi na semafore naskočila. Márne dúfal, že tá ranná špička, v ktorej sa ocitli, čo najskôr skončí, snažil sa upokojiť sa, vniesť nejaký poriadok do toho mála informácií, ktoré sa k nemu dostali.    
  
Fakt číslo jedna:    
Moriarty sa pokúsil zničiť Sherlocka pomocou jeho blízkych. Tu sa John zarazil a opravil sa: Moriarty v tom čiastočne uspel. Fingovaním samovraždy možno Sherlock vyhral Hru, ale stratil niečo iné, niečo, čo pred ním John vždy tajil.  Johnovi sa zdalo, akoby za Moriartyho dokončil jeho robotu a bol to hnusný pocit. Uvedomil si, že čím viac odmietal byť pešiakom v tej nečitateľnej schéme bratov Holmesovcov, tým viac nevedomky prihrával ich súperovi. Teraz už chápal, že  _ hra nikdy nekončí,  _ a niet z nej úniku - jediná možnosť, ako v nej zvýšiť svoje šance je stať sa plnohodnotným hráčom. 

John si spomenul, ako sa Mary snažila znovu ho zblížiť so Sherlockom, ešte v čase keď jej tajomstvo bolo stále tajomstvom. Prečo riskovala odhalenie a konala proti svojmu najlepšiemu záujmu? A prečo v podpore ich zblíženia pokračovala aj po odhalení svojej minulosti, keď mala urobiť opak - odstrihnúť Sherlocka za to, že zničil jej šancu na pokojný život?

 

Fakt číslo dva:   
Mary bola vydieraná. Pravdepodobne ešte stále je. Prečo? Nikto sa nevyhráža pre nič za nič a potom sa tak milosrdne nevzdá všetkého, čo tým mohol získať. John by si všimol, keby im z domácnosti nevysvetliteľne mizli peniaze. Mary nemá nijakých vplyvných priateľov…   
_ Počkať.  _ John sa znova spýtal sám seba, čo skutočne sleduje Mary tým, že sa ho snaží znovu zblížiť so Sherlockom. Najprv si myslel, že to robí pre neho, aby mu pomohla niesť ťažobu viny a nedostatku odpustenia v jeho srdci. Teraz sa Johnovi zdalo, že jediným cieľom bolo jednoducho to, aby boli so Sherlockom znovu priateľmi -  _ aby Sherlock znovu získal svoju slabinu. _ _  
_ Aby bol znovu zraniteľný.

 

Fakt číslo tri:   
Pred šiestimi mesiacmi Mary Janine ani len nepoznala a teraz boli nerozlučné, dokonca natoľko, že z nej urobila svoju prvú družičku. Mary je priateľská a spoločenská, ale na  _ toto  _ je i ona príliš rezervovaná. 

 

Fakt číslo štyri:   
Ak sa pozrieme na priemernosť toho prípadu, dá sa predpokladať, že Sherlock len hľadal príležitosť, ako sa zoznámiť s Janine. Účelovo jej zamotal hlavu - najskôr preto, aby sa cez ňu k niekomu dostal. Ten okatý spôsob, akým predstieral svoj záujem o ňu - a tú šarádu dokázal prehliadnuť aj John - bol dostatočným dôkazom toho, že ona nie je jeho primárnym cieľom. 

 

Fakt číslo päť:   
Janine nie je hlúpa. John si nedokázal predstaviť, že tak atraktívna žena, pravá mestská kočka, možno trochu plytká, ktorá je väčšinu času obklopená biznismenmi, by nedokázala presne určiť, či sa o ňu muž zaujíma úprimne, alebo nie. 

Sherlock bol presvedčený, že smrťou Moriartyho a elimináciou jeho syndikátu vymazal jeho meno a odkaz navždy z povrchu zemského. 

Sherlock možno kráča do pasce.

“Sme tu, pane,” prihovoril sa mu taxikár. John mu zaplatil, snažil sa vystúpiť a ísť domov, jednoducho, ležérnym tempom, ako muž, čo má voľno.

Dnes mala voľno aj Mary, dom však bol prázdny.

Na kuchynskom stole bol zdrap papiera. Odkaz napísaný Maryiným písmom - nenáhlivý, precízny rukopis profesionálnej zdravotnej sestry. 

 

_ Mám dohodnutý brunch s Janine, možno sa potom pôjdeme pozrieť po obchodoch. _

_                                                                                            xxx _

 

Tá správa vyzerala úplne nevinne. Samozrejme, keby John práve nevidel Janine raňajkovať a nepočul ju hovoriť, ako bude celý deň v práci. 

Nespúšťaj ju z očí - povedal Sherlock.

Neskoro.

 

 


	8. Tri sekundy uvedomenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John robí rozhodnutie.

**_Tri_ **

 

Nebolí to tak veľmi, ako by malo. Prvotný pocit je viac nárazom než bolesťou. Hybnosť guľky ním sotva pohne, svalstvo sa rozostúpi takmer okamžite. Páli to, vlna horúčavy sa mu rozlieva v hrudi a to je ten moment, kedy ho zasiahne šok, rozmáhajúci sa v jeho krvnom riečisku spolu s endorfínmi a potom...potom už nič nebolí.

Niečo v jeho hrudi zaškrípe, drsne, keď sa snaží nadýchnuť. Guľka musela roztrieštiť hrudnú kosť. Zalapá po dychu, len raz, a je to sprevádzané sípavým a nezdravým zvukom.

Pneumotorax, skvelé. Zomrie na udusenie skôr, než stihne vykrvácať. 

Endorfíny sú ale úžasná vec. Rozšírené zrenice vnímajú všetko naokolo ako obklopené žiarou, kontúry sú rozmazané a trblietavé. Uprostred toho svetla je jedna jediná jasná postava, malá a celá v čiernom, má aj čiernu kuklu, ruku so zbraňou stále zdvihnutú, oči rozšírené a akoby nechápajúce -

“Och môj Bože,” povie a ten zvuk k nemu prichádza ako keby z hlbokých vôd, “och môj Bože,” a jej hlas je prázdny ako nábojnica, ktoré len pred sekundou zľahka dopadla na zem.

Cítil na sebe trasúce ruky - akoby sa ho báli dotknúť, ale zároveň sa ho snažia zúfalo zovrieť, prsty kĺžu po jeho hrudi, uchopia jeho tvár, otvoria očné viečka a on počuje zvláštny zvuk - znovu a znovu sa opakuje jediná slabika, ako kostolný zvon niekde v diaľke, alebo možno tlkot srdca - len o niečo naliehavejšie než jeho vlastné. Jeho vlastné je totiž stratený prípad - je to len vražedná a úbohá náhrada za pulz, nepravidelná a slabnúca sekundu za sekundou.

John cíti, ako mu v hrudi buble smiech spolu s krvou, a vychádza nesprávnym otvorom - dierou, ktorá je v jeho tele navyše. Donúti sa k úškrnu, oblizne si krv zo zubov a pohľadom sa zastaví na Sherlockovi, pozerá do jeho očí priamo nad sebou.

“Myslím, že sme si kvit.”

  


**_Pred hodinou_ **

 

Sherlockovo telefónne číslo bolo celý deň nedostupné - John sa mu pokúšal dovolať celé hodiny - už táto samotná skutočnosť spôsobila, že bol John silne znepokojený. Sherlock bol závislý na kontrolovaní svojho telefónu, nikdy nebol z dosahu telefónneho signálu tak dlho. John zaľutoval, že nemá Mycroftovo číslo. Vymazal ho, keď si myslel, že je Sherlock mŕtvy, veriac pri tom, že už ho nikdy nebude potrebovať kontaktovať. Keď sa Sherlock vrátil do Londýna, John nemal čas - a ani chuť - si to číslo znovu zohnať.

Mary nebola v posilovni, kam rada chodila, keď mala voľno. Nebola ani na obede vo svojom obľúbenom podniku. Jej telefón bol vypnutý, pravdepodobne preto, aby zabránila jeho sledovaniu. John bol zvedavý aká bude jej výhovorka, keď sa neskôr vráti a bude predstierať, že neklamala o tom, kde bola. _Vybitá baterka, prepáč miláčik, robil si si starosti?_

John skúšal volať nejakým jej priateľom, avšak bez výsledku. Nikto ju nevidel. Dokonca ignoroval svoju hrdosť a zavolal Davidovi, Maryinmu ex. Vždy ho podozrieval, že do nej nikdy neprestal byť zamilovaný a ona bola vždy rada, že ho vidí. Vo svetle posledných udalostí, čo ak ich stretnutia neboli len o tom, aby sa mu vyplakala na ramene? Čo ak je David nejako napojený na jej zlovestnú minulosť? Lenže David ani len nebol v meste. Telefón zdvihol jeho domáci a povedal Johnovi, že David je pracovne na týždeň v Írsku.

John by použil _Sieť bezdomovcov_ , aby mu pomohla nájsť ju - alebo Sherlocka - ale mechanizmus, ktorý Sherlock udržiaval ako perfektne naolejovaný stroj pomocou drobných, bola pre Johna zrazu nedostupná. Mohlo to byť tým, že na ulici sa objavili nejakí noví ľudia, iní, než ktorých John stretával, keď ešte riešil prípady so Sherlockom- a ani vtedy nevenoval prílišnú pozornosť tváram, ktoré sa ukrývali pod vrstvami špiny. Navštívil tiež pár starých miest - pod mostom Waterloo, Vauxhall Arches a pár ďalších. Strávil skoro celý deň hľadaním povestnej ihly v kope sena. Bezdomovci nevyzerali, že ho spoznávajú, nepamätali si ho ako Sherlockovho asistenta. Možno by teraz poznali skôr Quentina než jeho…

 _Quentin._ _  
_ Možno je práve teraz so Sherlockom, nech už je kdekoľvek. Mali niečo na práci. John síce nemal ani jeho číslo, ale Quentin žil na Baker Street. V byte muselo byť niečo, čo by Johnovi pomohlo oboch ich nájsť. Pokiaľ Sherlock ostával verný svojmu zvyku nezamykať počítač predtým než odíde z domu... Sherlockov e-mail bol synchronizovaný s jeho mobilom, takže kontakt na Quentina tam možno bude...Niečo tam predsa _musí byť._

John dorazil k bytu 221B už druhý krát v ten deň a zazvonil. Stláčal tlačidlo zvončeka zúfalejšie, než ten chudák, ktorý k nim prišiel v ten pamätný deň, keď Sherlocka odvliekli do Buckinghamského paláca len v posteľnej plachte. Vyzeralo to, že zúfalstvo ho núti rozmýšľať rýchlejšie - keď Quentin otvoril dvere, ani nebol prekvapený. Sedelo to. Pasca bola nastavená na Sherlocka, samozrejme, že tam Quentin nemal čo robiť.   
“ Vieš kde je Sherlock?” vybafol na neho John, nestrácajúc čas s pozdravom.

“ Pracuje na prípade. Nie je to tvoja...”

“ Je to pasca.” John sa pokúšal upokojiť, veď stáli na ulici. Stíšil hlas. “ To vyšetrovanie je celé pasca.  Janine to narafičila.”   
Quentinove oči sa zúžili, zdrapol Johna za lakeť, bez okolkov ho vtiahol dovnútra a zabuchol za nimi dvere.   
  
“ Janine Hawkinsová?”   
  
John zažmurkal, keď sa jeho oči pokúšali prispôsobiť prítmiu v hale. Prikývol.

“ Je napojená na Moriartyho. Myslím, že kedysi k nemu mala veľmi blízko.”  
Quentin ho nespochybňoval. Jeho otázky boli krátke a k veci.   
“Ako to vieš?”   
  
“ Dnes ráno som s ňou hovoril a v niečom sa preriekla - použila zvláštny slovný obrat - niečo, čo vie len veľmi málo ľudí. Pochádza z toho nášho prípadu s bombami - z Moriartyho _Hry._ Sherlock by si to pamätal, ja by som si to pamätal a možno aj Lestrade - netuším, či tie telefonáty rukojemníkov boli prepísané do policajných správ. Ale nikto iný to nevie - nie, pokiaľ v tom čase nepoznal Moriartyho. ”

Na Quentinovom čele sa objavila malá vráska.   
“ Je si vedomá toho, že sa preriekla?”   
  
John otvoril ústa, ale potom ich znovu zavrel, keď si uvedomil ďalšiu vec.   
“ Do pekla, mohla by byť. Pravdepodobne to urobila schválne! Vedela, že ho nebudem môcť varovať, musela niečo urobiť s jeho telefónom.”   
  
“ Kurva,” zanadával Quentin. “No jasné. Preto ten chlap neodpovedal...” odstúpil a vybral svoj mobil a začal bleskovo rozosielať správy na rôzne čísla.   
  
“Mary zmizla,” dodal John po chvíli ticha. “ Nechala mi odkaz, že je s Janine, ale nie je to tak, lebo-”

“ Slečna Hawkinsová by teraz mala byť vo svojej kancelárií spoločnosti CAM Global News, kde pracuje ako osobná asistentka majiteľa tých novín - Charlesa Augusta Magnussena.”

Quentin si strčil mobil do vrecka a obrátil pozornosť k svojim hodinkám - stláčal nejaké tlačidlá, takže to vyzeralo, že nastavuje časovač.   
“ Will sa rozhodol, že dnes pôjde za ňou a využije ich vzťah na to, aby mohol prehľadať Magnussenovu kanceláriu.”   
  
“ Až na to, že to Janine vybrala tento deň. Vie, že dnes príde. A vie aj prečo. Myslel som, že ju ťahá za nos, ale je to presne naopak!”   
  
Quentin sa zasmial, aj keď to bol suchý, neveselý zvuk.   
“Ak sa nemýlim, tak tvoja žena tam bude tiež. To Magnussen ju vydieral, ale vyzerá to tak, že práve Hawkinsová je tá, kto to celé diriguje.”   
  
John sa cítil strašne pri myšlienke, že je Mary zahnaná do kúta, a že Sherlock sa cíti v bezpečí, aj keď sa čo chvíľa môže stať, že ho niekto strelí zozadu do hlavy a  rozbije jeho plány na kusy.

“ Idem tam.”

Quentin sa uškrnul. “ Neprešiel by si ani prvou bezpečnostnou kontrolou.”

“ Tak ma cez ňu dostaneš ty!” vykríkol na neho John.  
  
Quentin sa na neho chvíľu pozeral mlčky a potom John začul, ako vonku pri obrubníku pred 221B parkuje auto.   
  
“Náš odvoz,” povedal Quentin a Johnovi neušlo slovko _náš._ Sklopil zrak ako prejav nemého ´vďaka´, otvoril dvere a vonku nastúpil do auta. Sotva mal čas sa usadiť, keď sa k nemu Quentin znovu obrátil. “ Dáš mi svoju zbraň.” Nebola to otázka, len vyhlásenie. John sa naježil.   
  
“ No tak to určite.” Nepôjde predsa do nebezpečnej situácie úplne…   
  
“ Tú zbraň, kapitán. Teraz.”   
  
Jeho ruka vystrelila k nej, akoby mala vlastný rozum. John zažmurkal. Ešte nikdy sa mu nestalo, aby si uvedomil, že príkaz obišiel jeho vlastnú vôľu, tento obchvat jeho vedomej mysle, keď rozkaz zasiahol priamo nervové obvody, ktoré boli drilované v armáde každý deň, až kým nebol prepustený.   
  
“ Do pekla,” uniklo mu potichu. “Kto si?”   
  
Quentin vzal zbraň a dal si ju do svojho vrecka. “Poručík SAS. Predtým, než som prešiel do MI6. Práca v civile je oveľa väčšia zábava a okrem toho, Irak sa v poslednom čase stal hrozným miestom.”   
  
“ To mi hovor,” poznamenal John sarkasticky.”- ale ozbrojený by som ti bol užitočnejší.”   
  
“ Budeme v situácií, ktorá zahŕňa tvoju ženu, muža, ktorý má nad ňou ohromnú moc a ohrozuje ju, a muža, ku ktorému prechovávaš city, ktoré sa len ťažko dajú nazvať “rozporuplnými”. Quentin rozhodne zavrtel hlavou. “Nie, pokiaľ by prišlo na streľbu, neveril by som ti, John. ”   
  
John zaťal zuby. “ Nemyslíš si, že by som bol schopný urobiť správne rozhodnutie?”   
  
Quentin nemal Sherlockov skúmavý pohľad, to však jeho pozornosť nerobilo menej zastrašujúcou.   
  
“V prvom rade pochybujem, že by si bol schopný urobiť vôbec nejaké rozhodnutie. Doteraz sa úmyselne vyhýbaš rozhodnutiu. Ešte stále sa snažíš mať všetko- Mary aj Willa, ženu i priateľa. Aj keď by ti malo byť už dávno jasné, že nemôžeš mať oboje. ” Po chvíli však jeho tón stratil zo svojej ostrosti. “ Na druhú stranu, väčšinou neexistuje nič také ako správne rozhodnutie, pokiaľ ide o streľbu na ľudí. A ty to vieš.”   
  
“Áno, viem.” John si spomenul na afgánsku dedinu, ženy odeté v handrách, ktoré strašia pri hlavných cestách, osamelé  a mĺkve vo svojom smútku. Vojnové vdovy. Každý nepriateľský vojak je niečí syn, manžel či otec.

 

***

 

Londýn ubiehal za oknami ich auta oveľa rýchlejšie, než bol John zvyknutý, dokonca aj pri tých najľahkovážnejších taxikároch . Na križovatke sotva spomalili a Johnovi pripadalo, že niekto musí kontrolovať semafory, aby im umožnil takúto hladkú jazdu. Netrvalo to dlho a okná stmavli, aby im miesto výhľadu ponúkli len ich vlastný odraz. Slnko čoskoro zapadne a obloha bola zamračená. Quentin bol zaneprázdnený písaním správ.  
Po pár minútach to už Johnova zvedavosť nevydržala.   
“Prečo ho tak voláš? _Will?”_   
  
Quentin pokrčil jedným ramenom, oči stále nalepené na obrazovke mobilu. “ Je to jeho meno.”   
  
Ďalšia správa odoslaná. Schoval mobil a pošúchal si ruky. “ Požiadal ma o to,” dodal.

“ Ale...” Nedávalo to zmysel. To meno bolo tak bežné, to sa vôbec Sherlockovi nepodobalo…  
  
“ Myslel som, že je rád Sherlockom...Sherlockom Holmesom.”   
Quentin sa trochu nečakane usmial.   
  
“ John, ty máš úžasnú schopnosť sám seba presvedčiť, že ho vôbec nepoznáš. Pritom ho poznáš lepšie, než ktokoľvek iný.”   
  
“ A to má znamenať čo?”   
  
John už mal dosť týchto tajuplných prehlásení, lenže Quentin bol voči tomu hluchý a neodpovedal ani po zvyšok cesty.   
  
V budove CAM _Global News_ poslal Quentin Johna po dve kávy a keď sa znovu stretli vo vstupnej hale, Quentin vytiahol z vrecka jednu z kariet, ktoré vlastnili len miestni ochrankári.   
“Nepýtaj sa ako. Urobilo by to z teba spolupáchateľa.”   
  
Použili jeden z bežných výťahov, ktorým sa dostali až na poschodie pod Magnussenovou kanceláriou a súkromným bytom. Tamojšia open space bola už prázdna, osvetlená len svetlami z priľahlých budov vonku. Oranžové diódy, ktoré oznamovali, že obrazovky počítačov sú v režime spánku len zdôrazňovali tmu v kancelárií. Quentin ukázal na dvere na vzdialenom konci miestnosti s bielo-zeleným označením  nad nimi. Núdzový východ.

“To schodisko slúži ako požiarne pre všetky poschodia pod nami. Tie čo sú nad nami - Magnussenova kancelária a jeho byt sú dostupné len súkromným výťahom s jeho kartou, alebo schodiskom s doplnkovým bezpečnostným systémom, ktorý spustí poplach, ak by sa tam niekto pokúšal dostať neoprávnene.”  
  
“Tak ako sa tam dostaneme?”   
  
Quentin sa pozrel na hodinky a zadržal dych. John si uvedomil, že v duchu odpočítava. Potom vzal za kľučku a otvoril dvere práve vo chvíli, keď sa ozvalo elektronické _“pop”_ , ktoré bolo nasledované pár sekundami ticha a ostré núdzové osvetlenie sa na temných stropoch prebralo k životu.   
  
“ Výpadok prúdu,” poznamenal John prekvapene.   
  
“ A simultánny útok hackerov na bezpečnostný systém,” uškrnul sa Quentin.   
  
“ Šup-šup, John, máme len dve minúty.”   
  
Ukázalo sa, že Magnussenova kancelária je prázdna. Quentin robil zbežnú prehliadku, zatiaľ čo John sa zastavil pri schodoch do bytu nad nimi. Ozývali sa odtiaľ tlmené hlasy, slovám sa nedalo rozumieť, ale tón bol rozrušený - práve sa chystal na to upozorniť Quentina, ktorý sa však práve skláňal nad bezvedomým telom strážnika v jednom z tmavých kútov miestnosti.   
  
“John, ” zašepkal, “môžeš-”   
  
John zvyšok vety už nepočul. Z útržkov, ktoré začul z dialógu nad ním, začul veľmi jasne jedno slovo. Meno. _Mary._   
Vybehol hore schodmi, cez chodbu a zastal pred zatvorenými dverami. Za nimi počul tlmené hlasy, Janinin jasný a veselý, Maryin jasne zúfalý. Sherlockov hlas k nemu doliehal najjasnejšie - musel stáť najbližšie k dverám. Štvrtý hlas mal silný prízvuk, ktorý John nevedel zaradiť. Už chcel pritisnúť svoje ucho na dvere, keď v tom začul trasúci sa hlas svojej ženy - zdalo sa, že sa o chvíľu rozplače.   
  
“ Prepáč Sherlock. Je mi to naozaj ľúto.”   
  
John nerozmýšľal. Vrazil do dverí celou silou, čo ho vrhlo rovno do dráhy výstrelu - nejako vedel, že poletí práve tadeto a vedel aj to, že keď ho trafí, nebude to ani bolieť.

 

**_Dva_ **

 

Sherlock nemohol prehovoriť ani zareagovať, aj keď, niekde na okraji jeho pozornosti si jeho mozog robil o všetkom poznámky.   
Mary vyzerala ako zamrznutá v pohybe. Magnussen vyzeral šokovaný. Akoby mu bolo zle. Ak máte žalúdok na špinavé vydieranie, očividne to ešte neznamená, že vydržíte aj pohľad na krv vsakujúcu sa do vášho drahého koberca. Janine sa smiala, jediné čo bolo vpísané do jej tváre bol triumf.   
  
“ A týmto je celá moja práca kompletná. Čokoľvek sa už teraz stane-” urobila gesto smerom k Sherlockovi a Mary, “vy dvaja ste hotoví. Živý či mŕtvy, Sherlock -  vieš, že Jim nakoniec aj tak vyhral.”

Poslala mu vzdušný bozk a odišla z izby. Sherlocka ani nenapadlo, že by ju zastavil, nie s Johnom umierajúcim v jeho náručí. Zdvihol hlavu a pozrel na Mary.   
“ Nemohla by si mi ublížiť viac, ani keby si ma zabila.”   
  
“ Chcela som len šancu,” jej hlas sa lámal na každom slove, “ všetko čo som chcela bol pokojný, jednoduchý život, nezaslúžila som si snáď šancu?”   
  
“ Dala si snáď ty šancu tým, ktorých ťa posielali zabiť?” skríkol na ňu Sherlock, jeho hnev bol taký náhly a ochromujúci, že sa Mary ihneď prebrala. Utrela si slzy z očí a jej výraz stvrdol.   
  
“Je to tvoja vina,” vyštekla bezohľadne. “ Keby si len počúval-”   
  
Jej prsty sa zovreli okolo zbrane a znovu ju zdvihla a namierila na neho. Nie, tentoraz to nebude jeho srdce, už kľačí, bude to poprava. John sa zavrtel a otvoril ústa, akoby chcel niečo povedať, ale vyšla z nich len krv a on mohol len sledovať, ako Mary stláča spúšť-   
  
Lenže jej výstrel nikdy nepadol. Ozvalo sa len mäkké _ping_ zbrane s tlmičom. Mary otvorila ústa v prekvapenom výdychu, trochu sa zapotácala a padla dopredu, s jediným červeným bodom v zadnej časti lebky.

  


**_Pred dvadsiatimi minútami_ **

 

Sherlock bol trochu prekvapený, keď vystúpil zo súkromného výťahu do Magnussenovej kancelárie a tam nebolo po Janine ani stopy. Kde je - pudruje si nos, alebo čo to vlastne ženy robia, keď vedia, že ich niekto ide požiadať o ruku? Bolo to krajne urážlivé, ale pre túto chvíľu na tom nezáležalo. Koža, ktorou bolo potiahnuté jej kancelárske kreslo bola ešte teplá, vo vzduchu bolo cítiť parfém, ktorý ale Janine nepatril, a čo bolo najdôležitejšie, ochrankár ležal na zemi s dierou v spánku v rohu pod oknom.  Niekto sa sem vlámal a Magnussen nebol preč, aj keď mal byť. Sherlock pozrel na mobil - žiadna zmena, žiadna správa o vývoji situácie. Posledná smska mu prišla dnes ráno, agent mu referoval, že John Watson dnes skoro ráno odišiel z domu. Odvtedy ani ťuk. Bolo to zvláštne. Taká veľká zmena v pláne, akou bolo to, že Magnussen sa rozhodol ostať doma namiesto svojich plánov na večer by neprešla bez povšimnutia. _To sa stane, keď necháte prácu v teréne na Mycrofta a jeho ľudí,_ odfrkol si a potom stuhol. Začul hlasy, celkom ostré, aj keď rozhovor bol trochu tlmený a prichádzal zhora-     
Vyšiel po schodoch, opatrne kráčal na podlahe pokrytej kobercom, pomaly sa blížil k dverám. Zadržal dych a načúval.   
  
“Čo si myslíš, že robíš?” Mužský hlas, dominantný a trochu blahosklonný. To musí byť Charles Augustus Magnussen.   
  
“Končím, jasné?” Ženský hlas spôsobil, že Sherlockovi prebehlo po chrbtici prekvapenie ako elektrický výboj. Poznal ten hlas. Bola to Mary Watsonová.   
  
“ Je koniec.”   
  
Znelo to rozhodne a trochu zúfalo.   
  
“ Lenže ja som s tebou ešte neskončil.”   
  
“ Pozri sa, urobila som všetko, čo si chcel, vzala som tú špinavú robotu. Mala som sledovať Holmesa, urobila som to. Skoro ma to stálo krk, keď som sa snažila znovu zblížiť jeho a Johna, ale oni sa vôbec nezmierili. A teraz som začala Johna strácať a to nebolo nikdy v-”   
  
“ Nesnažila si sa dosť,” prehovoril Magnussen. “ Existujú predsa spôsoby, ako pri sebe muža udržať. Viem si predstaviť, že napríklad dieťa by-”   
  
“ Nie som nejaká plemenná kobyla!” zavrčala Mary.   
  
V tej chvíli sa rozhodol Sherlock otvoriť dvere a vstúpiť.   
Ak bol aj Magnussen prekvapený, že ho vidí, dokázal to perfektne skryť. Mary, na druhej strane, zareagovala rýchlo ako had, jej ruka v rukavici, ktorá držala zbraň na neho namierila skôr, než ho stačila spoznať. Keď sa tak stalo, zalapala po dychu.   
  
“ Je s tebou John?”   
  
Sherlock zdvihol kútik úst v cynickom úškľabku. “ Ako si správne poznamenala, _odmietli sme sa udobriť._ John mal byť doma. S tebou.”   
  
Mary sa narovnala, ale neuvoľnila sa, ruka so zbraňou klesla, ale neodložila ju.  Jej pohľad sa stočil späť k Magnussenovi, ktorý sedel vo svojom kresle akoby pred chvíľou na neho nemierili zbraňou, ale sledoval nejakú shakespearovskú drámu   
Keď Mary znovu prehovorila, v jej hlase zaznela hrozba.   
  
“ Neplánovala som, že budem dnes v noci mať svedkov, Sherlock.”   
  
“ No, ja som po pravde tiež dnes v noci neplánoval spoločnosť,” odvetil Sherlock nonšalantne.   
  
“V MI6 budú padať hlavy, keď môj brat zistí, ako si dokázala oklamať jeho ľudí.”   
  
“ Je to banda amatérov,” uškrnula sa Mary. “ Striasla som ich za prvým rohom.”   
  
“ Ale Mary mohla by si im prejaviť trochu uznania,” ozval sa ďalší hlas z vedľajšej izby a dverami vošla Janine, prešla k Magnussenovi a sadla si na bočnú opierku jeho kresla. Ruku si prehodila cez operadlo a nohu cez nohu.   
Sherlockvi neušlo, ako sa Magnussen trochu od nej odtiahol, ako by sa bál náhodného dotyku. Zaujímavé.   
  
“-vieš, tak veľmi som ťa sem chcela dostať, že som s nimi musela spolupracovať,” dodala Janine a usmiala sa. Potom sa otočila k Sherlockovi.   
  
“ Prepáč to zasnúbenie, ale už nemám záujem. Aj keď ten prsteň je naozaj krásny. Bolo fajn na chvíľu ťa vidieť správať sa seriózne.”   
  
“ Nuž, keď musíš...”  Sherlock viac nepovedal. Jeho mozog bol stále zaneprázdnený teóriami, ktoré spracovávali nové fakty a odhalenia.   
  
“ Ty?” našla konečne Mary svoj stratený hlas.   
  
“ Čo to- ?”

“ Och, ale to je očividné,” odvetil Sherlock netrpezlivo. Pozrel na Janine. “ V skutočnosti nie je jeho asistetkou.”  
  
Mávol rukou smerom k Magnussenovi, ktorý privrel oči v miernom pobavení. “ Slečna Hawkinsová je vlastne veľmi dobrá osobná asistentka,” poznamenal. “ Škoda, že v tej práci nevydrží.”   
  
Janine sa rozžiarila. “ Vidíš? Som veľmi dobrá organizátorka, Sherlock. Mal si vidieť svadbu Watsonovcov. A pozri na seba dnes večer - všetky moje bábky sú na mieste a to načas. Aj keď som mala pripevniť nejaký povrázok k tvojej sánke, Mary. Vletí ti do úst mucha.”   
  
Mary zbledla hnevom.   
“ Ty si ma podviedla!”

“ A to mi vyčítaš práve ty?” zasmiala sa Janine. “ Bolo také zábavné, ako si sa snažila, aby som ťa mala rada. Myslela som, že nič ťa už nemôže ponížiť viac než to, že si zo mňa urobila hlavnú družičku. No a potom tu Sherlock po mne vyštartoval. Úprimne...” zavrtela hlavou smerom k nemu.  
  
Sherlock premýšľal. Bolo nad slnko jasnejšie, že Magnussenov záujem o neho bola len návnada. Nemalo žiaden zmysel, ak by šiel po Mycroftovi - jeho vydieranie a MI6 si boli vzájomne prospešné úž niekoľko rokov.   
“ To ty - ty si za tým všetkým. Čo chceš?” povedal nahlas Sherlock   
  
“ Och, Sherl, ty nevieš?”   
_  
Povedal si mi, aby som dohliadla na Holmesa, _ povedala Mary. Aha. Takže Sherlock mal nakoniec pravdu.   
  
“ Bol to tvoj nápad nastrčiť Mary na Johnovu kliniku, zatiaľ čo som bol preč. Mala si na neho dávať pozor v prípade, že by som nebol mŕtvy a pokúsil sa ho kontaktovať.”   
Mary odpovedala tak potichu, akoby to hovorila sama sebe: “ Po dvoch rokoch som si už myslela, že je to všetko za mnou...”   
  
“ Pracovala si pre Moriartyho,” uzavrel to Sherlock a pozdvihnutým obočím pozrel na Janine.   
  
“ S ním!” opravila ho ostro. “ Áno, pracovala som s Jimom. Som dobrá v organizácií, nie snáď? On bol génius, ale kto si myslíš, že urobil všetku tú špinavú robotu?”   
  
“ Mohla si ma dostať kedykoľvek - aj uprostred ulice,” povedal Sherlock a veľmi sa snažil, aby znel znudene. Mohlo mu to získať nejaký ten čas navyše.   
  
“ Ach, mám nejaké svoje štandardy, Sherl. V konečnom dôsledku, Jim dal jasne najavo, čo chce, aby sa s tebou stalo.”   
  
_Vypáliť mi srdce z tela._

“ John tu nie je,” povedal, skôr než si stihol uvedomiť, že to hovorí nahlas.

“ To je ale malý zádrheľ, však?” zatvárila sa Janine zúrivo. “ Bol si veľmi zlý chlapec, Sherlock. Malo ti byť ľúto, že si zomrel rovno pred jeho očami, mal si ho žiadať o odpustenie a mala by som vás tu oboch. Ešte šťastie, že mám vždy plán B.”  
V tej chvíli už Sherlock vedel, čo je to za plán. Mary tu dnes bola z nejakého dôvodu.   
  
“ To pomyslenie, že som dva roky fingoval svoju smrť kvôli tomuto,” pokrčil Sherlock ramenami a do posledného slova vložil toľko pohŕdania, koľko vládal.   
  
“ Vôbec nie si originálna.”   
  
“ To bol vždy Jimov problém - vždy chcel, aby veci boli inteligentné,” povzdychla si Janine.

“ Nakoniec mu to všetko vybuchlo do tváre. Ostaňme pri jednoduchosti. Myslím, že už vieš, kam toto celé mieri...”  
  
Tvoji priatelia zomrú, ak to nevieš.   
  
“ Počkaj,” prehovorila Mary. Tiež zrejme vedela, akým smerom sa veci uberajú, ale chýbali jej Sherlockove skúsenosti.   
  
“ Prečo si myslíš, že ho zastrelím, ak mi to prikážeš?”   
  
Janine sa pozrela na Sherlocka, aby odpovedal miesto nej. Prevrátil oči.   
  
“ Pretože ak nie, má na povel vraha, ktorý zabije Johna, ak sa nemýlim.”   
  
“ Toho najlepšieho,” zasmiala sa Janine znovu. “ Tu je ponuka, Mary. Zabi Sherlocka, a neskrivím Johnovi ani vlások na hlave. Zabi mňa alebo Charlesa, a nebudeš mať ani len šancu sa s ním rozlúčiť. Pochybujem, že CIA by ťa pustila z basy na pohreb.”

Maryin výraz bol nečitateľný. Stiahla sa do seba a jej tvár sa zdala akoby vzdialená, vypočítavá.  
  
Sherlock vedel, že ho nakoniec zastrelí. Milovala Johna. Nie tak ako seba, no i tak to bolo celkom dosť. Svojim spôsobom to bola upokojujúca myšlienka. John bude mať vedľa seba niekoho, kto je kvôli nemu schopný ísť cez mŕtvoly, doslova. Náhle dostal nápad.  Študoval Maryine záznamy, vedel, aká je dobrá strelkyňa. Mohla by ho trafiť takým spôsobom, že by ho to nezabilo okamžite, len predĺžilo proces umierania _,_ takže by ho ešte mohli zachrániť, keď sa Janine a Magnussen zdekujú a dorazí sanitka. _Rozmýšľa Mary rovnako?_ Sú to tieto myšlienky, ktoré zvažuje za tým svojim chladným pohľadom? Alebo sa skôr rozhodne pre presnú ranu a nebude riskovať Johnov život tým, že by sa snažila takto Janine oklamať výstrelom, ktorý bude znamenať veľa krvi, pretože bude dosť blízko srdca, ale nebude pre neho osudný?   
  
Mary stále váhala. Sherlock jej musel dať čas.   
  
“ Moriartyho ríša je rozbitá,” prehovoril k Janine. “ Už ju nedáš dokopy, ani keby si ma odstránila z cesty.”   
  
“ Myslíš, že budem mrhať svojim talentom na malichernú pomstu?” znovu sa zasmiala, ale tentoraz to znelo akosi trpko. “ Mohla by som. Nenávidím ťa, Sherlock Holmes. Jim a ja sme boli úplne v pohode, kým si sa neobjavil a on...nezačal byť tebou úplne posadnutý.  Už sa nezaujímal o prácu, už sa nezaujímal...ani len o seba.” jej tón sa stával jedovatým. “ Ukradol si mi ho.”   
  
“ Toto ti ho nevráti,” jemne odvetil Sherlock.   
  
“ Ja viem,” Janine sklonila hlavu. “ Ale môžem mu dať ešte jeden posledný dar. Pošlem ťa za ním do pekla.”

Náhle - s tichým _pop -s_ a vypla lampa na stole. Magnussen okamžite vyskočil a Sherlock zažmurkal. Výpadok prúdu? Taktická výhoda? _Nie._ V miestnosti nebola úplná tma, stále prichádzalo dosť svetla zvonku. Janine tskla jazykom a pozrela na hodinky, nakloniac sa bližšie k oknu, aby lepšie videla.   
  
“ Och, ten čas ale letí. Sú tu neskôr, než som predpokladala.”   
  
Magnussen bol čoraz nepokojnejší. “ Stáva sa to pomerne zdĺhavým. Myslím, že ma tu už viac netreba-”   
  
Janine ho pevne chytila za rameno a vrátila ho nazad do kresla. “ Ešte chvíľu vydrž, Charles. Je to poučné.”   
  
Sherlock vždy rozmýšľal o Magnussenovi ako o žralokovi. Teraz mal pomerne jasnú predstavu, ako vyzerá žralok, keď je vydesený.   
  
“ Ospravedlňujem sa za tú večeru Sherlock,” dodala Janine po chvíli, znovu svojim ľahkým konverzačným tónom. “ ale večierok sa končí. Mary, buď tej lásky a zastreľ ho.”   
  
“ MI6 prehľadáva budovu,” prehovoril Sherlock potichu k Mary. “ Neujdeš.”   
  
“ Čo by si robil na mojom mieste?” spýtala sa, ale v skutočnosti nečakala na odpoveď. Vedela, čo sa stalo na streche Bart´s. Vedela, že vtedy bol Sherlock v podobnej situácií - a že sa vtedy rozhodol zabiť radšej seba, aby zachránil Johna. Ale nakoniec predsa len - bola to fingovaná samovražda. Sherlock bol zvedaný, či je to správa, ktorú mu tou vetou predáva - _Nafingujem tvoju smrť. Nepostrelím ťa smrteľne._   
  
Zdvihla zbraň. “ Prepáč Sherlock,” povedala a Sherlock vedel, že to myslím vážne. “ Je mi to naozaj ľúto.”   
Sherlock zavrel oči a ona vystrelila. Počul ten výstrel skrz tlmič, počul buchnúť dvere a niekto vykríkol - otvoril zmätene oči, najskôr videl dvere a čudoval sa, prečo ho nič nebolí, keď padol výstrel a čo je zač ten temný tvar pred ním…   
  
“ Nevravela som, že mám na neho nasadeného môjho najlepšieho vraha?” hovorila Janine niekde v diaľke a Sherlock cítil, ako sa jeho srdce obracia na prach.   
Padol na kolená a vzal Johna do náručia. Krv vytekala z rany na hrudi, blízko, _príliš blízko_  jeho srdca. Skontroloval pulz, zrenice...John upadal do šoku. Sherlock ho neprestával oslovovať menom a John sa síce uškrnul a chcel niečo povedať, ale nie, toto nemôže byť naozaj, je to len zlý sen a Sherlock je v nejakom vákuu, celý vesmír sa môže zrútiť a čas zastaviť, pretože John umiera…

 

**_Jedna_ **

 

To je šok, to preto necíti bolesť, pomyslel si John. Možno je každá bolesť nakoniec len psychosomatická, pretože si dobre pamätal, ako to kurevsky bolelo, keď ho trafili do ramena. Možno si tú bolesť domyslel len dodatočne, keď sa prebral v poľnej nemocnici, tak ako si vsugeroval to krívanie. Ale to je v poriadku, všetko je fajn.    
  
Sherlock bude žiť a John práve urobil to najlepšie rozhodnutie v živote a už nemusí ďalej žiť so svojimi chybami. Zakašľal, aby si uvoľnil hrdlo, ktoré mal plné krvi, aby mohol niečo povedať. Sherlock pritláčal ruku na jeho zranenie.   
  
“ John, počúvaj, nič nehovor, nehýb sa, neumieraj, John...”   
  
“Sherlock,” zachrčal John a znovu sa rozkašľal.”..je tu niečo, čo by som ti mal povedať...vždy som to tak myslel, takže teraz...by som mohol..”   
Cítil na líci niečo mokré. Nikdy by si nebol pomyslel, že doženie Sherlocka Holmesa k slzám. Och tá irónia.   
  
“ Nehovor to,” zašepkal Sherlock. “ proste nie, ja nemôžem-”   
  
John sa nadýchol a v jeho hrudníku to zabublalo. “ Prepáč, že som sa nikdy nespýtal na tvoje prostredné meno.”   
  
Zvyšok dychu si  ušetril na uchechtnutie, dúfajúc, že Sherlock to pochopí. Sherlock, ktorý strávil týždne tým, že sa snažil zistiť to Johnovo, zatiaľ čo si nedokázala zapamätať, ani len Lestradovo prvé meno. Mal by vedieť, čo tým John v skutočnosti myslí. 

_Si výnimočný. Milujem ťa._   
  
Nikdy nie je neskoro naučiť sa hovoriť sherlockovčinou, pomyslel si John a zavrel oči.   
  
Všetko je v poriadku.


	9. Epilóg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock porozumie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neuveriteľné sa stalo skutočným a táto vynikajúca poviedka uzrela svetlo sveta v slovenčine :)
> 
> Trošku nám to trvalo, ale my sa jednoducho nevzdávame.

_ “Prepáč, že som sa nikdy nespýtal na tvoje prostredné meno.” _

“Vždy si ho vedel.”

Ten hlas je povedomý, hlboký, znie napoly unavene, napoly netrpezlivo. John si tie slová pár krát zopakoval v hlave, príjemná slučka teplých slov v tejto hmle bez pocitov...Vznášal sa, niekde mimo svojho tela, nemohol sa pohnúť, ani keby veľmi chcel a usúdil, že toto je asi len sen. Veľmi zvláštny sen, pretože jeho sny boli vždy nemé - a v tom bola ich hrôza. Tiché výbuchy a ľudia, ktorí kričali bez zvuku, možno to bol ten dôvod, prečo ho Sherlockove husle vždy dokázali ukolísať ku spánku bez nočných môr. Lenže tentoraz počul hlas a čo viac, zdalo sa, že majiteľ toho hlasu sa s ním o niečom háda a John usúdil, že tento sen je vlastne dosť vtipný na to, aby v ňom ešte chvíľku zotrval. 

“ Moje prostredné meno. Vždy si ho vedel, ty idiot. Volám sa William Sherlock Scott Holmes, celým menom.”

_ Ježiš. To som žil s tebou osemnásť mesiacov bez toho, aby som poznal tvoje prvé meno? _ __   
John si odfrkol pobavením a sen spod jeho očných viečok pomaly odplával niekam preč. Otvoril oči a prudko vydýchol. Blbý nápad.   
Izba bola neznesiteľne jasná, beloba stien efekt jasu len zdôrazňovala a zhoršovala tak Johnov závrat. Jeho periférny nervový systém, ktorý tak príjemne absentoval v spánku, sa konečne prebral z účinkov morfia, ktoré John teraz vnímal len ako niečo v pozadí, niečo, čo sa prepadlo až na dno jeho vedomia, takže rôzne bolesti do neho teraz narazili s účinnosťou rozbehnutého vlaku.    
Zastonal a ten zvuk ho poškriabal v hrdle, akoby ho mal vystlané brúsnym papierom. 

“ Pre Krista, čo sa stalo?”

“ Krátku verziu?” Sherlock, schúlený v nemocničnej stoličke v zmäti svojho pokrčeného kabátu a strapatý, hľadel z okna, akoby na neho doľahli dôsledky všetkých jeho nevyriešených vrážd v Londýne za posledné desaťročie a chvíľku sa otriasal v tichom smiechu.

“ Nie si mŕtvy. ”

“ Bol som, ” uvedomil si John.

Sherlock ešte stále vyzeral, že sa každú chvíľu rozosmeje, avšak pokiaľ mohol John súdiť, výraz jeho tváre bol na míle vzdialený pobaveniu. 

“Mal si pravdu. Je to otrasný vtip.”

John sa uškrnul a pocítil, aká suchá a napätá je pokožka na jeho perách. 

“ Konečne si to pochopil, čo?”   
Skúsil zdvihnúť hlavu, ale ledva dokázal pozrieť na obväzy, ktoré spútavali jeho hrudník ako biele brnenie. Kriste, po obyčajnom zranení guľkou, by nemal vyzerať takto.

Sherlock pokračoval bezvýrazným hlasom, pohľad stále uprený z okna.    


"Štyri minúty a dvadsaťdva sekúnd si nemal žiadny pulz. Keď prišla záchranka, znovu ťa nakopli, ale celú noc si mal na mále. Bol si v umelom spánku a dýchali za teba prístroje, až kým sa konečne včera nerozhodli tvoje pľúca, že im ešte stojíš za tú námahu.”   
Celý ten jeho preslov znel ako obviňovanie a John sa so sarkastickým uchechtnutím odvrátil. 

“ To je hrozné, aké ti ja spôsobujem nepríjemnosti.”

“ Štyri minúty a dvadsaťdva sekúnd, John!”

“ Dva roky, Sherlock!” vrátil mu to John a najradšej by bol kričal, lenže to bolo teraz mimo jeho možností. Sherlock sa neho teraz konečne pozrel a Johnovi odumreli slová spolu so zúrivosťou na jeho suchom jazyku. 

Sherlockove oči boli tou najzdevastovanejšou vecou, akú kedy John videl. Boli ako farebné sklá v oknách katedrály, ktoré niekto rozbil na kusy predtým než vypálil jej vnútro a umelecké predmety nesmiernej ceny, posvätná krása chrámu bola navŕšená na hromadu dymiacich ruín. Boli to oči človeka, ktorý neplakal, ani len vtedy, keď bol John v kóme a tie slzy, ktoré nemohli byť preliate, tiekli dovnútra a rozožierali ho ako kyselina, kým neostala len prázdna schránka.

“ Pripadalo mi to tak,” poznamenal Sherlock a znovu obrátil pohľad k oknu. 

“ Hej, myslím že áno,” súhlasil John.    
Vedel, ako rýchlo funguje Sherlockov mozog, ako raketa v porovnaní s jazierkami stojatej vody, akými boli mysle ostatných ľudí. Štyri minúty mu museli pripadať ako večnosť. 

“ Mrzí ma to,” prehovoril Sherlock po chvíli.

“ Čo?”

“ Nie ten skok,” dodal Sherlock rýchlo a John nemohol zabrániť tomu, aby sa kútiky jeho úst nešklbli smerom nahor. Zasmial by sa, keby to tak strašne nebolelo.

“ Tvoje rebrá,” vysvetlil Sherlock. “ Dve alebo tri som ti zlomil.”

“ Aha.” To vysvetľovalo tie obväzy. John si odkašľal a bolesť mu pripomenula intubáciu.

“ To sa pri masáži srdca často stáva,” poznamenal. 

Ticho medzi nimi sa naťahovalo, pokrývka morfia nad Johnovymi zmyslami sa zdala príjemná a čoraz ťažšia, lenže vzduch v izbe bol plný napätia, ktoré ho na koži začínalo svrbieť ako jedovatý plyn.  

“ Možno to oľutujem, to čo poviem” opatrne znovu prehovoril, “ ale som rád, že ťa to nemrzí...tá druhá vec. Myslím, že keby si nebol taký neuveriteľne tvrdohlavý, možno by si skončil s guľkou v hrudníku.”

“Radšej ja než ty,” povzdychol si Sherlock a John prevrátil oči. 

“ Stále to nechápeš, však?”   


Jeho priateľ - nie,  _ nie len priateľ,  _ už viac nie - k nemu obrátil svoj stratený pohľad. John sa nadýchol tak zhlboka ako mu to len obväzy dovolili. 

“ Nemôžeš, ak my… ak by bola niekedy šanca na niečo medzi nami dvoma - celá táto vec so sebaobetovaním musí skončiť. Už to nesmie byť  _ kto zomrie za koho.  _ Smrť je jednoduché riešenie - necháš všetko za sebou a čo sa bude diať ďalej nie je už tvoj problém.”   
Sherlock si zahryzol do pery, ale neprerušoval ho.

“ Nechcem, aby si kvôli mne zomrel, Sherlock. Nikdy som to nechcel. Chcem, aby si žil. Pre mňa. Alebo len so mnou. Alebo...”

John urobil váhavú pauzu, nebol si istý, ako na tom vlastne teraz so Sherlockom sú.    


“ Alebo aby si len jednoducho -  _ žil.  _ Pokiaľ by ťa to neobťažovalo.”

Sherlock vyzeral, že tie slová v duchu zvažuje.   
Nakoniec sklopil pohľad a prikývol, nepatrný pohyb, ktorý sa takmer úplne stratil v golieri jeho kabátu.

“To je prijateľné.”

“Čo, prija-” John sa už chcel rozčúliť, ale bol prerušený vrznutím dverí. 

Pomaly, vzhľadom na lebku plnú vaty, otočil hlavu na vankúši, aby sa pozrel na návštevníka.    
Takmer ihneď si zaželal, aby toho človeka radšej ignoroval.   
  
“ Počul som hlasy,” ospravedlnil sa Quentin, “Will, môžeš prskať ako chceš, ale vonku sú ľudia, ktorí by s tvojím láskavým dovolením radi vstúpili do tejto miestnosti, bez ohľadu na to, ako teritoriálne si sa správal posledné štyri dni.”

Sherlock vzhliadol, ale to už dnu vstúpili lekári a sestry, ktorých na zmenu Johnovho stavu upozornil prístroj na monitorovanie jeho srdcovej aktivity. Začali sa ho pýtať veci ako kto je súčasný premiér (John sa pri tej otázke nemohol ubrániť menšiemu zmätku) a ako by popísal svoju bolesť na stupnici od jedna do desať (John by povedal, že tak okolo jedenásť). Doniesli mu aj misku s kúskami ľadu a on ju vďačne prijal, aj keď vedel, že v jeho stave a pri množstve anestetík by aj pohár vody bol priveľa. Keď lekári konečne zistili všetko čo chceli a ukázalo sa, že umelý spánok nezanechal na mozgu žiadne poškodenie,  Johnova trpezlivosť s kolegami sa povážlivo ztenšila.

“ Hovorí sa, že doktori sú tí najhorší pacienti,” poznamenal  Quentin, keď konečne odišli. V posledných pár minútach sa presunul ku oknu, aby nezavadzal zdravotníckemu personálu a teraz sa zdalo, akoby bol prirodzene priťahovaný k Sherlockovi, sedel na operadle jeho kresla a zdalo sa, že sa v Sherlockovom osobnom priestore cíti celkom prirodzene.    
John zovrel pery okolo ďalšej kocky ľadu a opakoval si, že by naozaj nemal žiarliť. 

“ Čo mám teraz robiť?” spýtal sa radšej namiesto toho. 

Quentin pokrčil ramenami. 

“ Tvoja žena oficiálne nikdy neexistovala. To manželstvo je právne neplatné. Mohol by som naznačiť pánovi Holmesovi,”   
Veselo mrkol, narozdiel od Sherlockovho kyslého výrazu.

“- že to posledné, čo by mohol pre teba urobiť by bolo, keby ti vybavil potrebné papiere. Verím, že pochopíš, keď nebude žiadny pohreb. Ale - ak by si chcel - v Chiswicku je jeden hrob. Dieťa bez príbuzných. Odtiaľ mala to meno. Pokiaľ by si tam chcel rozprášiť popol, mohol by si mať aspoň miesto, kde by si mohol...trúchliť. ”   
  
John sa zarazil. Neočakával takúto úroveň účasti od človeka, ktorý sa mohol prakticky označiť za niečo ako  _ kata.  _ V tých posledných sekundách predtým, než zomrel, si John uvedomil, že ak by Mary skutočne Sherlocka zastrelila, nemohol by s ňou ďalej žiť. To však nevymaže tie mesiace, počas ktorých ju miloval - tie mesiace pred Sherlockovym návratom i po ňom. Práve v tejto chvíli ju nenávidel, avšak vedel, že príde čas, kedy mu bude chýbať.

“ Vďaka,” prinútil sa nakoniec povedať. Bola tu ešte jedna vec, za ktorú bol tomuto mužovi vďačný, avšak vedel aj, že mu to nikdy nepovie.  _ Jeho zbraň.  _ __   
Keby mal John svoju zbraň, pravdepodobne by svoju ženu zabil, len aby zachránil svojho priateľa. Prípadne by ju použil Sherlock, aby zabil Mary - aby sa pomstil za Johna. Vôbec si nebol istý, či by sa dokázali preniesť cez taký tieň, ktorý by sa medzi nimi naveky vznášal.    
Quentin sa usmial, akoby sledoval tok Johnovych myšlienok, a potom sa otočil k Sherlockovi.   
  
“ Zdá sa, že všetko dobre skončilo, však?”

“ Áno, skončilo.” Sherlockova tvár znežnela niečím, čo John vídal tak zriedka, že to ihneď dokázal identifikovať. Bola to jednoduchá náklonnosť, samozvaná ale neskrývaná, zmierená s nevyhnutným koncom. 

“ Skončilo,” súhlasil Quentin, zdvihol jednu zo Sherlockovych rúk a dotkol sa perami kĺbov na hánkach. Sherlock sa nehanbil za ten prejav nežnosti, jeho obvyklé sociopatické štíty ostali pre tento raz sklonené. Vyzeral, že si ten jednoduchý ľudský kontakt užíva a John si uvedomil, že takto jemne s ním nikdy nezaobchádzal odvtedy, čo sa vrátil. Hanba mu spaľovala hrdlo a on, aby ju zahnal, radšej ostrejšie zahryzol do jednej z kociek ľadu. Zaškrípala mu medzi zubami a nahlas praskla, takže Quentin pustil Sherlockovu ruku a kútik jeho úst sa zdvihol v miernom úškrne. 

“ Dobre sa o neho staraj,” prehovoril k Johnovi, keď sa na odchode zastavil pri jeho posteli. 

“ A maj na pamäti, že ak zistím, že to flákaš, urobím s tebou krátky proces.”

“ Aha. Naposledy, čo sa mi niekto vyhrážal v štýle “zlomíš mu srdce-zlomím ti nohy” bolo niekedy v čase, keď som mal sedemnásť,” odvetil John chladne.   
Sherlock sa uchechtol.   
“Nie je Poľsko na také vyhrážky trochu vzdialené?”

“ Och, tamto.” Quentin im venoval široký úsmev.” Vzhľadom na posledný vývoj udalostí na Ukrajine boli naše operácie vo východnej Európe presunuté. Ja, napríklad, som bol presunutý domov. Nejaká prácička s odposluchmi v juho-východnom Londýne. Je tam nejaká dáma s mimoriadne tenkým sluchom, najmä čo sa týka štátnych tajomstiev - mimochodom, Will, dáš mi ten prsteň, čo si kúpil pre Janine? Iba preto, že ty si v zvádzaní taký mizerný ešte neznamená, že podobná taktika nebude fungovať, ak sa jej chopím ja.”

Nakoniec Quentin odišiel a John si dovolil dlhý výdych. 

“ Myslím, že by som mal byť rád, že je preč,” poznamenal po chvíli.    
V Sherlockovych očiach sa objavila iskrička. 

“ Žiarlil si?”

John prevrátil oči.    
“ Samozrejme presne to si chcel, takže áno. Kurevsky som žiarlil. Ale v podstate ti zachránil život, takže sa k nemu snažím byť slušný…” John si povzdychol. 

“ Och, do pekla s tým. Ešte stále žiarlim. Je dokonalý.”

“ Je?”

“ Netvár sa, že to nevieš. On je tak...” John mávol rukou smerom k dverám, ktoré sa za Quentinom len pred chvíľou zavreli, “ vysoký a vo forme, oslnivý a schopný. Stavím sa, že ani len nemáva zlé dni. Je pre teba oveľa lepší než...” John sa zarazil tesne predtým, než sám seba dokonale strápni.   
Sherlock na neho hľadel so zdvihnutým obočím.

“ Raz ho chytili. V Čečensku. Teroristická bunka.” Sherlock pozeral do stropu a hovoril, akoby o tej misii čítal správu. 

“ Keď ho MI6 vyslobodila, jeho pravá lícna kosť musela byť nahradená titánovou a taktiež väčšina kože na jeho rebrách a bokoch bola transplantovaná. ”

John si spomenul na malú ružovú jazvu, ktorú si všimol blízko Quentinovho ucha. Vtedy si ešte myslel, že ako tajný agent podstúpil plastickú operáciu, aby zmenil svoj vzhľad. John sa otriasol a snažil si nepredstavovať si, aké zranenia vyžadovali takú liečbu. Sherlock zachytil jeho pohľad a potom sa znova otočil k oknu. Vo vráskach okolo jeho očí sa usadilo niečo smutné a rezignované. 

“Ani on, ani ja nie sme dokonalí, John. Obaja sme...zranení.”

“ Ja mám jazvu, pre prípad, že by si zabudol.”

Sherlockove kútiky poklesli.    
“ Ty si ju utŕžil preto, lebo si dobrý doktor. Za statočnosť pod paľbou. Tie svoje mám len kvôli vlastnej hlúposti. Nechal som sa chytiť…”

John ho nenechal dokončiť. “ Tvoj brat mi raz povedal, že statočnosť je slušné slovo pre hlúposť. Myslím, že obísť priamy rozkaz spadá do tejto kategórie.”

Ticho medzi nimi sa naťahovalo a nezdalo sa, že by bol Sherlock presvedčený. John mal pocit, že vie čo sa odohráva v tej úžasnej a nepochopiteľnej hlave. Prešiel si tým istým, po svojom prepustení z armády. Pocity neistoty, zbytočnosti, podradnosti. Musela to byť nová skúsenosť - pre Sherlocka, ktorý vždy vynikal a vždy o tom aj dobre vedel. 

“ Rád by som sa na ne pozrel,” odvážil sa John po chvíli.   
“ Jedného dňa. Bol by som rád, keby si mi o nich porozprával. O tom čase, čo si bol preč. Môžeš so mnou hovoriť o čomkoľvek.”  
Bezmyšlienkovito sa poškriabal na ramene, ktoré mu pokrývala bandáž.   
“ Ja som o svojich nočných morách nikdy nehovoril, ale myslím, že som mal. Som tu pre teba-  pokiaľ ma budeš potrebovať.”

“ Ja ťa nepotrebujem,” prišla vzápätí chrapľavá odpoveď.   
  
John pozeral zaryto pred seba. Kútikom oka zazrel, ako sa Sherlockove pery stisli do úzkej linky. Cítil ako mu horí tvár. Odmietnutý, prv než sa čokoľvek začalo…   


“V tom bola tá pointa!” vyštekol Sherlock s náhlym gestom, až Johna trhlo. 

“ Dokázať, že si viem poradiť aj bez teba. Že si môžem zohnať asistenta, spolubývajúceho, že môžem pracovať, ostať čistý, byť slušný k ľuďom, že môžem  _ fungovať  _ bez teba. Ja ťa  _ nepotrebujem,  _ John - ale stále ťa  _ chcem. _ ”   
  
Sherlock zrýchlene dýchal a na lícach sa mu objavili farebné fľaky.   
“ Nechcem, aby si zostal so mnou kvôli nejakému ospravedlneniu. Nebudem žiadnym  _ pacientom  _ pre toho lekára v tebe. Stanovil si jedno pravidlo:  _ ani jeden z nás za toho druhého nezomrie.  _ Beriem, ja teraz stanovím svoje: žiadna vzájomná závislosť. Nechcem, aby si so mnou jedol, pretože si myslíš, že ma treba nakŕmiť, ale preto, že  _ sa ti to páči.  _ Nechcem, aby si mi schovával cigarety, pretože mi škodia, ale preto, že  _ ty neznášaš ten smrad.  _ Rozumieš?”   


John rozumel.  _ Chcem, aby som bol tvoja voľba, nie tvoja povinnosť. _

Bola to hanba, pomyslel si - žiť osemnásť mesiacov s najbystrejším mužom na planéte a nikdy mu ani len nenaznačiť, ako veľmi ho miluje. Oneskorene sa hanbil aj za každý otrávený povzdych, frustrované zavrčanie, každé podráždené prevrátenie očami, ktorými sa snažil okoreniť tie dni s ním, aj keď v skutočnosti nikdy nechcel žiť nijako inak.

Bolo to pre neho ťažké, tieto veci - rozhovory o pocitoch a ich analyzovanie, takže sa nakoniec uspokojil len s úškrnom a odmeranou odpoveďou: “ Platí.”  
  
“Platí?” zopakoval Sherlock, očividne prekvapený.

“ Hej.” Johnov úsmev sa rozšíril. “ Nie je to vždy len o tebe, všakže.”

Sherlock párkrát zažmurkal a potom sa mu v tvári rozlial úsmev, keď pochopil, nesúmerný úškrn, ktorý ho robil o dvadsať rokov mladším, a John si uvedomil, ako veľmi mu chýbal tento jeho výraz tváre, odkedy sa vrátil.

“ Ale stále sa s tebou budem občas hádať,” varoval ho.

“ To je pochopiteľné.” Sherlock kývol hlavou vo falošnej vážnosti.

“ Neprestanem byť sám sebou len preto, že som si konečne uvedomil, že ťa milujem.”

John si tú vetu zopár krát prehral v hlave, kým mu došiel jej význam a oči sa mu rozšírili. Och, Sherlock...oni dvaja  boli skutočne párik idiotov. 

Zdusil chechot vo svojom hrdle prv, než ho to jeho rebrá donútia oľutovať.   
“ Okrem toho, teraz budem mať aj prostriedok na uvoľnenie niektorých frustrácií, ” Mykol jedným obočím na Sherlocka, ktorý mu venoval len prázdny nechápavý pohľad.

“Mám na mysli zúrivý sex,” poponáhľal sa John s vysvetlením a bavil sa na ružovej farbe, ktorá sa rozliala po Sherlockovych lícnych kostiach - ale len pokiaľ nebola nahradená darebáckym úsmevom. John si uvedomil, že je zbytočné predstierať, že je v pohode, pokiaľ je napojený na prístroj, ktorý monitoruje jeho srdce. Pípanie sa zrýchlilo a teraz bol rad na ňom, aby sa začervenal. Našťastie tá prekliata vec tentoraz nezalarmovala hordu doktorov. V tejto chvíli by naozaj ocenili trochu súkromia.

 

*  

 

V tých prvých týždňoch po tom, čo sa John vrátil z nemocnice a usadil sa späť v byte 221B na Baker Street skutočne nebolo veľa dôvodov na hádky. Obaja pozvoľna prijímali svoj nový status, skúmali ho a znovu sa spoznávali. Zabralo tiež nejaký čas, kým sa John zotavil zo zranení a kým sa znovu zrástli všetky jeho kosti a svaly - ten čas trávil vo svojej izbe, kde všetok voľný priestor zaberalo jeho staré kreslo, ktoré Sherlock odmietol odpratať späť dolu do obývačky. 

John nebol v stave, aby ho tam mohol odniesť sám a tak ostalo jednoducho tam, kde ho našiel. Aj keď to bolo zvláštne. 

Prvým signálom toho, že sa mu vracia sila bolo, že tabletky, ktoré mal na spanie dobre nezabrali a on sa zobudil niekedy okolo polnoci, všetky zmysly také napnuté tak, ako už roky nie. Závesy neboli  zatiahnuté a on, vo svetle dopadajúcom dnu z pouličnej lampy, uvidel akýsi tvar skrčený v jeho starom kresle. Schúlený pod županom, Sherlock spal, vlasy mu padali cez ručnú opierku, dýchal pomaly a každý nádych pripomínal tiché syknutie. 

“ Prechladneš,” povedal John jemne. Sherlock sa nepohol, ale zmena v jeho dychu nenechala nikoho na pochybách. Bol hore.

Bez jediného slova John zdvihol svoju prikrývku. Rovnako potichu sa Sherlock vyskladal z kresla a presunul sa do postele aj so svojim županom, pevná váha hladkého hodvábu a teplý flanel jeho pyžama spolu so spánkom vláčnymi končatinami obklopili Johnovo telo kým sa znovu prepadli do spánku. 

  
*

 

Niekedy si John myslel, že toto je všetko, čo kedy budú mať, teplo zdieľanej postele a ospalé bozky pred raňajkami a vôbec sa nemusel cítiť divne, keď sa Sherlock vrátil po dvoch dňoch, počas ktorých riešil prípad a on mu ponúkol masáž. V niektoré dni mu to skoro stačilo.    
Sherlock samozrejme nerobil nátlak, netrucoval, zdal sa spokojný s čakaním na Johna, aby to vyriešil. John sa občas prichytil, že hľadí na krivku Sherlockovho ramena, keď držal husle a predstavuje si, aké by to bolo pobozkať ju. Niekedy, keď bozkával končeky Sherlockových prstov predtým, než šli do postele, cítil letmý impulz k tomu, aby ich vsal do úst len preto, aby videl, ako sa jeho oči rozšíria prekvapením. A niekedy, John otočil hlavu práve vo chvíli, keď Sherlock hľadel na neho a v tom pohľade bolo niečo nové. Niečo  _ hladné _ .  A nebol to zlý pocit, vôbec to nebol zlý pocit.

Jedného dňa, a možno to bude už čoskoro, sa na seba pozrú naraz a budú vedieť, že sú tam - obaja, so všetkým čo majú - len oni dvaja proti zvyšku sveta. 

 

John sa toho dňa neobával. Tešil sa naň. 

  
  



End file.
